The Dragon Shinobi
by Searfont Graffity
Summary: Bermaksud untuk menghentikan meteor raksasa yang akan menghantam Konoha disaat hari pernikahan dari Sasuke dan Sakura berakibat terlemparnya mereka kedalam celah dimensi karena kuatnya serangan mereka berdua. Dengan sedikit bantuan dari Naga Merah yang menunggu celah dimensi, Naruto dan Sasuke harus menjalani sisa sisa hidup mereka disebuah dimensi yang galSummary.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dragon Shinobi**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto and High School DxD manga. But this fic is mine**

 **Rate: T – M**

 **Pair: Naruto x . . ? ,, Sasuke x . . ?**

 **Warning : Typo, Alur Berantakan, Ide Pasaran (Maybe), OOC, OC, Strong, GodLike**

 **Summary : Bermaksud untuk menghentikan meteor raksasa yang akan menghantam Konoha disaat hari pernikahan dari Sasuke dan Sakura berakibat terlemparnya mereka kedalam celah dimensi karena kuatnya serangan mereka berdua. Dengan sedikit bantuan dari Naga Merah yang menunggu celah dimensi, Naruto dan Sasuke harus menjalani sisa sisa hidup mereka disebuah dimensi yang baru. GagalSummary.**

Chapter 1

* * *

Perang dunia shinobi telah selesai, saat ini seluruh warga dari seluruh negara sudah merasakan kedamaian yang sesungguhnya begitu pula dengan kedua sahabat yang saat ini tengah bercengkrama dengan beberapa kali tawa mengisi percakapan mereka, ya mereka adalah Uzumaki Naruto serta Uchiha Sasuke, kedua pahlawan perang dunia shinobi ketiga. Senyum selalu terukir diwajah mereka berdua setiap hari.

Sama seperti hari ini, mereka terlihat sangat bahagia menjalani kehidupan mereka terlebih Sasuke, beberapa hari lagi Sasuke akan melangsungkan pernikahannya dengan Sakura Haruno teman satu team mereka saat masih dalam masa masa muda, dan hari ini adalah hari dimana kebahagiaan Naruto memuncak karena tak ada habisnya Naruto mengejek Sasuke hari ini bahkan beberapa kali Sasuke diharuskan menunjukkan **Sharingan** abadi miliknya untuk menghentikan ejekan dari sang sahabat.

.-.

Skip Time

.-.

Hari pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura telah tiba, semua warga Konoha terlihat ikut bahagia dihari bahagia bagi Sasuke dan Sakura, terlebih lagi saat teman teman Sasuke dan Sakura datang untuk memberikan ucapan selamat langsung kehadapan mereka berdua, yang terakhir memberi ucapan selamat adalah sahabat terbaik bagi Sasuke, ya Uzumaki Naruto rival, sahabat sekaligus saudara tanpa hubungan darah baginya.

Senyum nampak diwajah seluruh warga disana, dan saat ini adalah sesi dimana seluruh Rookie beserta Jounin pembimbing team tujuh berfoto bersama, ah bukan Jounin pembimbing namun Rokudaime Hokage Hatake Kakashi. Naruto saat itu berdiri tepat ditengah tengah antara Sasuke dan Sakura, sifat jahilnya tak pernah hilang, walaupun begitu Sasuke dan Sakura memaklumi maksud dari Naruto karena saat itu mereka tak hanya berfoto sekali.

Namun, kebahagiaan hari itu harus berakhir karena sebuah goncangan keras dibumi yang mereka pijak saat ini, mereka semua keluar dari tempat dimana berlangsungnya pelaminan saat itu tak ada yang aneh namun beberapa Jounin serta sang Hokage menatap kelangit dan hal yang berada diangkasa saat itu sukses membuat semua yang ada disana membulatkan mata, keputusaasaan menghampiri mereka.

Sebuah meteor raksasa nampak dengan jelas jatuh menuju kearah mereka, besarnya melebihi sepuluh **Chibaku Tensei** yang dibuat oleh Yahiko yang saat itu dikendalikan oleh Nagato saat invasi Konoha. Naruto dan Sasuke saling pandang antara satu sama lain, hampir seluruh Shinobi dan Kunoichi yang melihat Naruto dan Sasuke saling pandang antara satu dengan yang lain berfikir sesuatu yang mereka rasa itu akan menghasilkan hilangnya kedua pahlawan dunia Shinobi itu.

" Apa yang kau fikirkan sama dengan yang aku fikirkan heh Teme?" Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke, Sasuke yang merasa sebutannya diucapkan oleh seseorang tersenyum dan menatap kearah Naruto berada.

" Hn, jika memang hari ini akan jadi hari terakhir aku dan kau hidup aku akan merasa lebih beruntung darimu, karena aku sudah merasakan menjadi seorang suami." Naruto tertawa kecil saat mendengar alasan dari Sasuke yang menurutnya lucu, serta akan menjadi suatu kenang kenangan tersendiri saat dialam sana karena Sasuke berucap dengan panjang dan lebar pada hari ini.

" Apa kau sudah menyerah sampai sampai kau berbicara sebegitu panjang heh Teme." Naruto sedikit mengejek sahabatnya tersebut, namun reaksi yang ditunjukan Sasuke sedikit membuatnya terkejut, dia tertawa ya dia tertawa.

" Sama sekali tidak, aku merasa akan menjadi pahlawan lagi dan ini adalah yang terakhir sepertinya sekaligus ini akan menjadi pengampunan bagi dosa dosaku dahulu." Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto dengan tenang dan tanpa ada gangguan sama sekali, saat mereka berdua melangkahkan satu kaki mereka menuju depan sepasang tangan yang halus menghentikan pergerakan mereka.

" Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun kenapa , kenapa kalian kenapa ! Jika seperti ini a-"

" Diamlah kau Sakura, aku tahu kita baru saja melaksanakan pernikahan tapi dari seluruh warga Konoha dan beberapa pertinggi desa yang lain hanya aku dan Narutolah yang dapat menghentikan meteor itu, aku tahu ini menyakitkan bagimu dan bagi kalian semua ya walau begitu ini masih tetap menjadi tanggung jawab kami berdua dan lebih baik kehilangan dua nyawa namun dapat menyelamatkan ratusan nyawa bukan."

Tanggis dari Sakura sudah tak dapat dibendung lagi, sama seperti Hinata dia berfikir apakah dia akan kehilangan orang yang dia cintai, Naruto yang tahu akan perasaan dari Hinata padanya pun mendekatinya dan memeluknya halus. " Bersemangatlah Hinata-chan, aku tahu kau mencintaiku aku pun juga mencintaimu kau tahu, dan jika aku serta teme selamat dari meteor ini aku berjanji padamu, aku akan menikahimu hari ini juga."

Ucapan dari Naruto bagaikan petir yang menyambar tepat dikepalanya, tangis yang tadinya keras kini lebih meledak ledak, pelukan Hinata pada Naruto semakin keras dan erat, Naruto yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Hinata pun terbatuk batuk karena hal tersebut. " A-Aku bi-bisa mat-i seb-belum menyelamatkan ka-lian uhuk." Dengan terdengarnya ucapan dari Naruto pelukan dari Hinata terlepas.

" Hiks Go-gomen Nar-hiks-uto-kun." Naruto tersenyum kecil setelah mengembalikan kesadarannya setalah mendapat pelukan dari Hinata barusan, dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata, Hinata yang terkejut tak bergerak sama sekali saat Naruto mulai mendekatkan wajahnya padanya dan-

CUP

Dengan lembut, Naruto mencium bibir kecil dari Hinata, semua yang ada disana menutup matanya untuk menghormati kejadian barusan. Setelah cukup lama akhirnya Naruto melepas ciumannya pada Hinata. " Aku pergi dulu dan jangan tunggu aku Hinata-chan." Naruto berucap lirih disamping telinga dari Hinata, setelahnya dia menyusul Sasuke yang sudah berdiri dengan tenang dibarisan terdepan.

" Jangan kalah dengan meteor itu Naruto-san, Sasuke-san."

Teriakan tersebut sukses memberi semangat besar pada seluruh warga serta Shinobi dan Kunoichi yang berada disana. Kakashi maju kedepan dan berdiri diatas sebuah tiang listrik yang ada disana. " Kalian semua para Shinobi dan Kunoichi yang ada disini saat ini, bantu mereka berdua, keluarkan Jutsu terbaik kalian bantu mereka menghacurkan meteor itu jika kita bekerja sama kita semua bisa menyelamatkan mereka dan para warga yang ada disini.!"

Teriakan dari Kakashi bagai air ditengah gurun pasir, seluruh Shinobi, Kunoichi, dan para petinggi serta Kage yang sengaja hadir disana bergemuruh keras, mereka segera menyebar dan mempersiapkan diri mereka diposisi masing masing.

" Gunakan serangan kalian sebagai serangan pembuka!" Kakashi kembali mengintruksi para Shinobi yang ada disana, dia tak hanya mengintruksinya, dia pun juga membuat dua Bunshin yang berdiri disisi kiri dan kanannya. Disisi lain, Naruto dan Sasuke berdiri dengan senyum yang tersunging diwajah mereka masing masing, setelahnya Naruto mengeluarkan wujud sempurna dari Kurama sedangkan Sasuke menutupi tubuh sempurna Kurama dengan Susano'o sempurnanya.

" Maju Kurama!" Teriakan dari Naruto bersamaan dengan meluncurnya serangan serangan dari para Shinobi dan Kunoichi yang ada dibawah mereka, namun serangan gabungan tersebut hanya memberi sedikit dampak pada Meteor tersebut namun gerakan meteor tersebut melambat, seluruh Shinobi dan Kunoichi yang ada disana sedikit kecewa akan serangan mereka.

" Lakukan lagi, kita harus membantu mereka berdua!" Kini giliran Raikage yang berteriak memberi semangat para Shinobi yang berada disana, semangat mereka kembali lagi dan kini serangan gabungan mereka lancarkan secara beruntun, beruntung bagi Naruto dan Sasuke karena mereka saat ini telah terbang bukan dibawah meteor namun berada disamping dari meteor tersebut.

Naruto dan Sasuke mengarahkan tangan mereka kearah depan mereka, dari mulut Kurama yang telah dibalut Susano'o Sasuke pun muncul sebuah bola chakra yang benar benar besar, setara dengan sebuah **Chibaku Tensei.** " Kurang Sasuke, tambah lagi!" Naruto berucap dengan nada yang sedikit lebih keras lagi, kini sedikit demi sedikit Bijudama yang dikeluarkan dari mulut Kurama semakin membesar dan membesar.

" Tembak!" Seluruh Shinobi dan Kunoichi menembakan jutsu mereka bersamaan dengan terlontarnya Bijjudama dari Naruto dan Sasuke, alhasil-

KAABBBOOOMMMM

Sebuah ledakan yang maha dahsyat tercipta dimeteor tersebut, meteor yang tadinya bulat sempurna kini hanya tersisa seperempatnya saja, dan seluruh puing puing yang jatuh tadi hancur karena serangan gabungan dari seluruh Shinobi dan Kunoichi yang ada disana, serangan jarak jauh dengan eksistensi besar tadi sukses menyelamatkan warga dan mereka sendiri dari puing puing meteor tadi.

Dapat dilihat, saat ini Sasuke dan Naruto tengah mengatur nafas mereka yang terlihat benar benar berat, kehabisan chakra tentu saja karena mereka hampir mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan mereka, namun itu semua belum cukup untuk menghancurkan meteor yang kini masih tersisa, dan jika sisa tersebut tak mereka hancurkan sisa meteor tersebut masih dapat menghancurkan desa Konoha.

" Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke, dan Sasuke menjawab dengan anggukan yang berarti meng'iya'kan ucapan dari Naruto, sekali lagi mereka mengerahkan seluruh chakra milik mereka dan merubahnya menjadi sebuah bola chakra hitam yang lebih legam dari sebelumnya.

' **Jangan kau paksakan Gaki, kau dan aku bisa benar benar kehabisan chakra untuk serangan ini** ' Suara dari Kurama terdengar ditelinga Naruto, namun Naruto hanya terkekeh kecil dalam fikirannya. " Biarlah, aku lebih baik mati dalam kedamaian ini dan menyelamatkan seluruh desa dari pada aku dan seluruh warga desa mati tanpa perjuangan."

Ucapan dari Naruto membuat Kurama mendecih sebal. ' **kau selalu mendahulukan orang lain sebelum dirimu sendiri bocah, suatu saat kau akan mati karena hal itu aku berani menjaminnya** ' Ucapan dari Kurama hanya dibalas kekehan kecil dari Naruto setelahnya dia berkata. " Arigatou Kurama-chan." Setelah selesainya ucapan dari Naruto barusan, bola chakra tadi terlontar dan-

KABOOMM

Ledakan dahsyat kedua tercipta lagi walau tak lebih besar dari yang pertama, puing puing meteor tadi berjatuhan, ratusan Shinobi dan Kunoichi pun bergerak untuk menghancurkannya, mulai dari menggunakan Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, dan Taijutsu.

Namun, karena ledakan mahadahsyat yang diciptakan mereka berdua sebuah robekan tercipta didepan Naruto dan Sasuke yang kini mulai kehabisan Chakra, bukan mulai namun memang sudah kehabisan Chakranya, namun karena adanya sebuah robekan tersebut mereka terserap dan masuk kedalamnya, tak ada satu pun Shinobi atau Kunoichi yang melihat kejadian itu karena asap tebal yang menutupi tempat kejadian perkara tersebut.

Setelah hilangnya asap tebal akibat serangan dua sahabat tersebut menghilang seluruh warga dan ninja yang ada disana terdiam dan menatap tempat dimana tadinya ada sebuah meteor raksasa yang akan menabrak tempat berdirinya mereka.

" KI-KITA BERHASIL!" Sebuah teriakan dari salah satu Shinobi yang ada disana memicu sorak sorai dari seluruh manusia yang berdiri disana, tanpa melihat clan dan pangkat mereka semua berteriak keras menandakan kebahagiaan mereka saat ini. Namun, kebahagiaan itu tak berlangsung lama karena mereka semua teringat akan dua sosok pahlawan mereka yang sesungguhnya, tak ada tanda tanda kehidupan mereka, bahkan tubuh mereka pun tak ada sama sekali bekasnya.

Dua buah potongan baju terjatuh tepat ditangan Sakura dan Hinata, mereka melihatnya dengan tatapan sendu, sebuah lambang dari dua clan yang terkenal ada disana, Uchiha dan Uzumaki.

,-,

Pindah Scene.

,-,

Didalam sebuah tempat dengan warna yang didominasi warna hitam melayang seekor makhluk yang saya ketahui bahwa itu adalah seekor naga, naga yang sangat sangat besar, naga tersebut melayang layang disana dengan tenang dan tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Namun dia berhenti karena melihat dua sosok manusia yang telihat melayang dalam posisi terlentang, dia menghampirinya.

Dia tahu dua sosok manusia tersebut sudah tak bernyawa lagi, walau pun dia adalah seekor naga dia masih memiliki apa itu yang namanya rasa iba, dengan sedikit kekuatannya naga tersebut memotong kecil daging yang ada diekornya, setalahnya dia merubah tubuhnya menjadi seperti salah satu manusia yang dia lihat, dengan kekuatannya yang benar benar tak dapat diketahui siapa pun dia meremas dua potongan kecil dagingnya sendiri menjadi sekecil ukuran kelereng.

Dengan perlahan, dia mengangkat kepala salah satu manusia yang sudah tak berdaya tersebut, membuka mulutnya dan dengan paksa memasukkan potongan daging tubuhnya tadi, dia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada sosok manusia yang kedua, setelah dirasa cukup dia merubah lagi tubuhnya menjadi sosok naga merah besar seperti sebelumnya.

Cukup lama naga tersebut menunggu, dia merasa hal ini tak ada hasilnya sama sekali, dia berniat untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tadi sempat tertunda namun sebuah gejolak energi dia rasakan kembali, dua buah energi besar dia rasakan, dia membalik tubuhnya menatap kedua sosok manusia tadi, dan apa yang terjadi sukses membuatnya terkejut. (Gak kebayang mukanya Gread Red pas kaget :v.)

Sebuah energi berbeda warna menguar dari dalam tubuh kedua manusia tadi, manusia pertama mengeluarkan energi berwarna Unggu gelap dengan bentuk seperti bulan bersinar terang dari tangan kirinya yang kini kembali tumbuh, naga itu tahu bahwa sebelumnya tangan kiri dari bocah manusia tersebut tak ada disana.

Energi kedua berwarna merah dan orange namun didominasi warna orange, jika dilihat lebih teliti lagi energi tersebut terbentuk menyerupai kepala rubah sedangkan energi pertama membentuk wajah manusia yang menggunakan baju perang, dan dari tangan kanan bocah manusia kedua tadi muncul sebuah cahaya yang tak kalah terangnya seperti yang ada ditangan kiri dari bocah pertama, namun bedanya berbentuk seperti matahari.

Karena tertarik akan kejadian tersebut naga tadi mendekat kembali kearah dua sosok tersebut, cukup lama memang energi tersebut keluar dan sedikit demi sedikit lima pasang sayap keluar dari pungung mereka, sayap yang mereka miliki menyerupai sayap seekor naga, tak hanya itu kuku kuku mereka terlihat memanjang dan menajam, tak lupa dengan mata mereka yang kini sudah terbuka dan menampakkan garis berbentuk vertikal bak mata seekor naga.

Naga tersebut menyeringai saat melihat mereka berdua sudah sadar, dia berfikir dapat memberikan sesi pertanyaan pada mereka berdua, kedua sosok bocah manusia itu terkejut saat mereka melihat apa yang ada didepan mereka. " HUWAA AKU ADA DINERAKA!" Bocah kedua yang memiliki rambut pirang jabrik berteriak keras saat melihat apa yang ada didepannya, sedangkan bocah pertama yang memiliki rambut raven tersebut menolehkan kepalanya kekiri.

" Na-Naruto?" bocah raven tadi memanggil sebuah nama saat melihat siapa yang ada disampingnya, sedangkan bocah pirang merasa namanya dipanggil pun menolehkan kepalanya kekanan, melihat siapa yang ada disana bocah pirang tadi yang diketahui bernama Naruto pun tak kalah terkejut saat melihat siapa yang ada disampingnya. " Sa-Sasuke?"

" Dimana kita, dan siapa kau naga merah!" Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke dan dia pun juga bertanya pada naga yang ada didepannya, naga tersebut terkekeh cukup keras dan keras bagi mereka berdua karena mereka berdua tepat didepan moncongnya.

' **Aku suka gayamu bocah manusia, namaku adalah Gread Rad, The True Red Dragon God Emperor.** ' Naga yang berada didepan mereka berdua memperkenalkan diri, Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk mengerti saat mereka mendengar nama yang terucap dari moncong Gread Red. ' **Apa yang kalian lakukan sampai kalian bisa berada dicelah dimensi ini bocah manusia** '

Naruto dan Sasuke berusaha mengingat ingat apa yang terjadi dan *cling* mereka ingat. " Kami berdua berusaha menghentikan sebuah meteor raksasa yang akan menyerang desa kami, namun setelah ledakan besar yang kami ciptakan kami tak sadarkan diri setelahnya kami berada disini." Naruto menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Gread Red, Gread Red nampaknya mengerti akan hal tersebut.

' **Mungkin ledakan yang kalian ciptakan terlampau kuat sampai kalian dapat membuat sebuah robekan celah dimensi** ' Naruto dan Sasuke mengerti akan hal tersebut namun- " Jika kami berada disini, apakah kami telah mati ?" Pertanyaan dari Sasuke membuat Great Red tersenyum kecil.

' **Kalian sebenarnya sudah mati, tapi aku memberikan sedikit kekuatanku pada kalian karena aku melihat kalian mati secara mengenaskan, dan karena hal tersebut kalian saat ini adalah Hybrid dari Manusia dan Naga, aku percaya kalian akan menggunakan kekuatan kalian untuk kebaikan.** ' Ucapan dari Gread red tersebut sukses membuat Naruto dan Sasuke membulatkan matanya.

Naga dan Manusia, mereka tak dapat membayangkan kekuatan apa yang bisa mereka keluarkan setelah ini. ' **Satu peringatan untuk kalian, kalian sudah tak dapat kembali lagi kedimensi kalian yang dahulu karena robekan dimensi yang kalian ciptakan itu sudah tak dapat digunakan lagi.** ' Sedikit kecewa tentu saja, mereka berdua belum memberikan salam perpisahan untuk sahabat sahabatnya, terlebih lagi Sasuke dia baru saja menikah dan belum melakukan IYKWIM dengan Sakura. Uppsss.

" Lalu, apa yang akan kami lagikan Gread Red, apa kami akan berada disini selamanya?" Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang menurut Gread Red sangat lucu, dia bahkan saat ini tengah tertawa akibat pertanyaan Naruto barusan.

' **Tentu saja tidak, jika kalian berada disini kalian hanya akan mengotori celah dimensi ini, lebih baik aku mengirim kalian kesebuah dimensi yang baru, namun satu peringatan bagi kalian jika berada didimensi baru kalian, disana diisi oleh Akuma, Da-Tenshi, Tenshi dan beberapa Youkai.** ' Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk setelah sebelumnya mata Naruto membulat saat mendengar kata Akuma terlontar dari Gread Red.

' **Dan juga mereka diberkahi oleh Kami-sama dengan benda yang biasa mereka sebut Sacred Gear. Berhati hatilah jika kalian bertemu dengan salah satu penggunanya dan jika dia musuh, ada Tiga Belas Sacred Gear yang digadang gadang dapat membunuh Tuhan ( Dalam Anime ) itu sendiri dan mereka diberi nama Longinus** ' Penjelasan dari Gread Red sama sekali tak membuat kedua bocah manusia itu terkejut.

" Bahkan Dewa pernah kami lawan, kenapa hanya bengguna benda seperti itu tak dapat kami kalahkan."

BUGH

" Ini berbeda bodoh, kita tak tahu kekuatan seperti apa yang kita lawan saat ini." Sasuke sedikit memberi sebuah pukulan pada Naruto, dan itu sedikit membuat Naruto marah marah padanya. Gread Red hanya menyunging senyum kecil saat mendengar ungkapan dari Naruto barusan.

' **Lebih baik kalian segera berangkat, aku yakin kepala kalian sudah mulai terasa pening-'** Gread Red mengentikan ucapannya dan mengerakan satu kaki depannya untuk merobek celah dimensi yang berada didekat Naruto dan Sasuke. ' **-masuklah, dan kalian akan sampai diKota Kuoh, disana adalah tempat para Akuma dan Da-Tenshi berada, berhati hatilah bocah manusia** '

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti sedangkan Naruto dia memberikan sebuah cengiran khas pada Great Red serta sebuah pose Nice Guy ala Guy pada Gread Red, tak lupa ucapan terima kasih diucapkan mereka berdua pada naga merah itu.

Gread Red yang melihat kepergian mereka berdua hanya tersenyum kecil. ' **Sepertinya ramalan Kami-sama tak salah** '

.-.

SKIP TIME

.-.

At Kuoh.

Kuoh Senior High School, atau biasa disebut dengan nama Kuoh Akademi, sebuah sekolahan yang dahulunya adalah sekolah yang dikhususkan untuk para wanita namun sekarang sekolahan tersebut sudah dibebaskan untuk umum, para siswa laki laki pun saat ini sudah diperbolehkan masuk kedalamnya.

Didalam Kuoh Akademi terdapat tiga gadis murid kelas tiga yang biasa disebut oleh dengan The Great Onee-sama, tiga gadis paling baik, pintar, dan tentu saja cantik. Gadis pertama adalah Rias Gremory, gadis berrambut merah panjang dan yang paling terkenal dari dirinya adalah kedua asetnya yang dapat dibilang berada diatas rata rata, dia ketua dari Club Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, entah karena hal apa dia mendirikan Club tersebut.

Gadis kedua bernama Akeno Himejima, wakil ketua dari Club Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, sama dengan Rias Gremory. Dia memiliki rambut hitam yang lebih sering diikat model ekor kuda banyak gosip simpang siur bahwa hanya dialah satu satunya gadis yang masih mempertahankan gaya rambut tersebut, sama seperti Rias yang mencolok dari Akeno adalah kedua asetnya yang menyaingi milik Rias Gremory.

Terakhir dia adalah Sona Sitri, gadis berrambut hitam dengan kaca mata yang selalu menemaninya, dia adalah ketua dari Organisasi Osis yang ada diKuoh Akademi, dia dikenal dengan ketegasan, kepintaran, dan keramahannya, tak salah para murid murid Kuoh Akademi memilihnya untuk menjadi Ketua Osis diKuoh Akademi.

Namun yang kita bicarakan saat ini bukanlah apa yang sedang mereka lakukan, namun siapa mereka. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya mereka adalah Iblis, ya Iblis atau biasa disebut dengan nama Akuma ataupun sebaliknya ehehe.

Rias adalah King dari anggota peeragenya, bersama dengan Akeno yang menjadi Queennya dia mendirikan Club Penelitian Ilmu Gaib yang saat ini sudah beranggotakan enam bersama mereka berdua, Yuuto Kiba yang memegang bidak Knight, Touju Koneko yang memegang bidak Rook, Asia Argento yang memegang bidak Bisop yang terakhir adalah Hyoudo Issei yang memegang bidak Pawn.

Sedangkan pada Sona dia memiliki anggota peerage yang bisa dibilang lengkap, Tsubaki Shinra Queen, Momo Hanakai Bishop, Reya Kusaka Bishop, Tomoe Meguri Knight, Tsubasa Yura Rook, Ruruko Nimura Pawn, Genshirou Saji Pawn.

Merekalah iblis iblis yang mendiami kota Kuoh, dan saat ini Rias dan para anggota peeragenya tengah berkumpul diruang bersantai didalam Club mereka, dari sekian banyak orang hanya Riaslah yang memasang raut wajah antara sedih dan marah, entah karena hal apa mereka memasang mimik wajah seperti itu.

Namun semua terjawab saat munculnya sebuah kobaran api yang cukup besar didepan mereka, dari dalam kobaran api tersebut muncul seorang laki laki berrambut pirang yang berdiri dengan angkuhnya. " Sudah lama aku tak kedunia manusia, benarkan Rias-hime." Laki laki tersebut berucap seraya memegang pipi dari Rias.

" Jauhkan tanganmu dariku Raiser!" Rias berucap dengan cukup keras seraya menampis tangan laki laki bernama Raiser tersebut dengan cukup kasar, Raiser yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya dapat tertawa untuk menanggapi tingkah dari Rias. " Ahaha, apa kau ingin mengecewakan Lucius-sama akan hal ini heh, Rias?" seluruh peerage dari Rias sedikit terkejut saat mendengar ucapan dari Raiser barusan.

" Apa maksudmu hah!" Hyoudo Issei, pawn dari Rias Gremory berteriak untuk meminta penjelasan dari orang yang berada didepannya saat ini, sebuah sarung tangan mekanik berwarna merah telah tercipta ditangan kirinya, Raiser yang melihat apa yang terjadi hanya tertawa menanggapi reaksi dari salah satu pawn dari Rias Gremory.

" Haha, jadi ini Sekiryuuteimu itu Rias, hahaha tak lebih dari seorang bocah lemah yang tak tau akan melawan siapa dia disini.!" Raiser berucap dengan nada yang angkuh, dia kembali tertawa cukup keras saat ini, Issei yang mendengar penuturan dari Raiser barusan, Issei melesat kearah dimana Raiser berada, Raiser yang tak siap pun mendapat sebuah pukulan telak dipipi kanannya dan itu sukses membuat Raiser harus terlempar dan menabrak dinding yang ada dibelakang tubuhnya.

" Bangsat, berani beraninya kau memukul Raiser Phenex!" Raiser terlihat marah saat mendapat sebuah pukulan telak dari Issei, dia berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya tadi dan setelahnya dia giliran melesat kearah dimana Issei berada dan-

DUAGH KRAK

Bukannya memukul Issei, namun Raiser saat ini memukul sebuah dinding es tebal yang menahan pergerakannya untuk lebih mendekat pada Issei. " Cukup Raiser-sama, tahan emosi anda." Sebuah suara wanita terdengar dari sisi belakang Rias, Rias yang mengenal siapa orang yang mengeluarkan suara tersebut pun membalikkan badannya.

" Grayfia onee-sama!" wanita tersebut adalah Grayfia, merasa namanya dipanggil Grayfia menatap Rias dan mendekatinya. " Rias-sama, jika anda tak menginginkan pertunangan ini Lucius-sama memerintahkan anda dan Raiser-sama untuk melaksanakan Rating Game." Ucapan dari Grayfia sukses membuat Rias terkejut bukan main, Rating Game, dia sama sekali belum pernah menginjakkan kakinya kedalam arena Rating Game.

" Ahaha, Rating Game ? Berhati hatilah Rias-hime, aku sudah puluhan kali menang dalam pertandingan itu, dan lihatlah-" Raiser menggantung ucapannya seraya menjentikkan jarinya dan dibelakangnya muncullah sebuah kobaran api yang cukup besar. "-Lihatlah, anggota peerageku lengkap, dan kau Rias, tak ada kesempatan sedikit pun untuk memenangkan pertandingan ini hahaha."

Raiser tertawa keras, Issei yang melihat siapa saja yang menjadi peerage dari Raiser hanya dapat meneteskan sedikit darah dari hidungnya, kenapa ? karena seluruh peerage dari Raiser adalah wanita dan hal tersebut adalah hal yang diinginkan oleh Issei.

DUGH

" Mesum dilarang disini." Koneko menjitak pelan kepala dari Issei, Raiser yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya tertawa. " Hahaha, apa kau ingin merasakan salah satu anggota peerageku heh Sekiryuutei ? Jika memang ayo buat perjanjian denganku, kau boleh membawa satu gadis gadisku ini selama satu minggu, sebagai gantinya kau tak dibolehkan ikut dalam Rating Game, bagaimana? Setimpal bukan ?"

Issei yang mendengar tawaran dari Raiser yang cukup menggiurkan pun hanya dapat membulatkan mata, namun setelahnya tatapan tajam dilontarkan dari Issei pada Raiser. " Jangan harap kau da-"

BUUMMM

Ucapan Issei terhanti saat terdengar suara ledakan yang cukup keras diluar ruangan club, semua yang terkejut pun berlari keluar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

.-.

Beberapa menit sebelum terjadinya ledakan.

Naruto dan Sasuke saat ini tengah melayang layang didalam sebuah celah dimensi yang dibuat oleh Gread Red, namun ketenangan saat melayang tersebut digantikan oleh teriakan keras dari Naruto saat mengetahui dimana mereka berdua muncul. " Naga tua brengsek, kenapa kita dikeluarkan dilangit!" Naruto dan Sasuke saat ini tengah terjatuh dari langit saat mengetahui mereka keluar dari langit tepatnya diatas kota Kuoh.

" Kau itu ninja dobe, kenapa kau takut jika jatuh." Sasuke yang tak mengerti kenapa sahabatnya ini bertingkah begitu hanya memberi sedikit penjelasan pada Naruto, Naruto yang mengerti pun hanya tertawa renyah akibat hal tersebut. " Ehehehe, gomen gomen teme aku lupa hehehe." Sasuke hanya menghela nafas panjang saat mendengar alasan dari Naruto barusan, setelahnya mereka mempersiapkan diri untuk jatuh, heh ?

Tak lebih dari sepuluh menit akhirnya-

BUUMMM

Akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke dapat mendarat dengan mulus dipermukaan bumi, namun setelah terjatuhnya mereka Naruto ingat satu hal. " Kitakan Hybrid antara Naga dengan Manusia, kenapa kita tak terbang saja Sasuke teme!" Naruto menunjuk nunjuk wajah dari Sasuke dengan mimik wajah yang terlihat marah, Sasuke yang mendapati polah dari sahabatnya hanya dapat menghela nafas pelan.

" Aku lupa dobe." Naruto sukses terjengkang kebelakang saat mendengar alasan yang sama dari Sasuke, namun sebelum Naruto memarahi Sasuke lebih lanjut mereka berdua merasakan berbagai energi yang terasa asing bagi mereka. " Ada iblis yang datang." Naruto dan Sasuke berucap bersamaan, tak menunggu lama akhirnya muncullah sekelompok iblis yang didominasi bergender wanita.

" Siapa kalian." Kita tahu siapa dia, dia adalah Rias yang bertanya pada dua sosok yang tak mereka kenali, Naruto dan Sasuke yang merasa diri mereka dimaksud pun berdiri dari posisi mereka yang berjongkok karena efek terjatuh tadi. " Ya ada apa ?" Naruto menjawab pertanyaan orang yang belum dia ketahui siapa, merasa bukan bahaya Rias dan kawan kawannya mendekati kedua sosok manusia tadi, walaupun begitu kesiagaannya masih mereka tingkatkan.

" Siapa kalian?" Rias bertanya, namun tak berapa lama muncul Sona dan anggota peeragenya, Naruto dan Sasuke yang merasakan adanya yang datang lagi pun memasang posisi siaga mereka. " Siapa kalian!" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada yang cukup ditinggikan, namun Sona melihat Rias pun segera menghampiri mereka.

" Aku adalah Sona Sitri, dan dia adalah Rias Gremory kami iblis yang menjaga daerah ini, dan siapa kalian aku merasakan energi yang tak aku kenali dari kalian." Sona memperkenalkan diri serta memperkenalkan Rias. Naruto dan Sasuke menurunkan kesiagaan mereka dan berjalan mendekat untuk melihat lebih jelas seperti apa mereka.

" Aku Naruto Uzumaki dan dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, kami hanya manusia biasa yang mendapat berkah berupa chakra." Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya dan Sasuke, iblis iblis yang ada disana mengerti maksud dari Naruto namun- " hah, hanya manusia yang lemah, kenapa aku harus ikut ikut keluar untuk melihat mereka." Raiser berucap dengan tenangnya saat itu, Naruto dan Sasuke merasa ras mereka dihina menatap tajam pada Raiser.

" Apa maksudmu pirang, jika memang ras iblis itu kuat bagaimana jika kita bertarung." Sasuke terlihat emosi, begitu juga dengan Naruto, Raiser yang mendengar tantangan dari Sasuke hanya tertawa dengan angkuhnya. " Kalian ? Para manusia lemah menantang aku yang iblis abadi? Baiklah aku akan meladeni tantangan kalian." Tubuh Raiser terlihat menyala dan akhirnya kedua tangannya mengeluarkan api yang memiliki eksistensi besar.

Raiser terbang dengan sayap apinya dengan cepat menuju Naruto dan Sasuke, semua orang maksudnya iblis yang ada disana terkejut akan reaksi dari Raiser, namun mereka lebih terkejut saat melihat kedua manusia itu dapat menahan pukulan api dari Raiser, ya Naruto dan Sasuke menahan kedua pukulan yang dilancarkan kedua tangan Raiser, bahkan mereka melihat tanpa adanya pergerakan yang berarti dari Naruto dan Sasuke.

Raiser terkejut bukan main saat pukulan bertenaganya dapat ditahan dengan mudah oleh kedua manusia yang saat ini menjadi lawannya, namun dia lebih terkejut saat cengkraman dikedua tangannya semakin erat, Raiser berusaha melepaskan cengkraman yang saat membatasi pergerakannya, namun tanpa aba aba sedikit pun Naruto dan Sasuke melayangkan tinju mereka tepat diperut dari Raiser.

Raiser terlempar dengan cepat, bahkan gelombang kejut yang dihasilkan dari dua pukulan tersebut sedikit membuat debu debu yang ada disekitar Naruto dan Sasuke melayang terbang. Grayfia menahan tubuh Raiser dengan es yang dia buat menyerupai dinding, namun karena kuatnya pukulan dari Naruto dan Sasuke barusan membuat dinding es yang dibuat oleh Grayfia hancur dan kembali melemparkan Raiser walau tak secepat sebelumnya.

Isabela dan Xuelan, Rook dari Raiser Phenex melompat dan sukses menangkap Raiser. Para anggota peerage dari Raiser maju kedepan bersiap untuk menyerang Naruto dan Sasuke, Naruto dan Sasuke pun juga sudah mempersiapkan kuda kuda bertarungnya untuk mulai menyerang para anggota peerage dari Raiser namun Raiser sudah dapat berdiri kembali karena regenerasinya yang dimiliki para anggota clan Phenex.

" Pukulan kalian kuat juga heh manusia, tapi kalian tak akan pernah bisa untuk mengalahkan Raiser Phenex karena aku abadi."Raiser terlihat kembali menyombongkan dirinya, Naruto mendecih saat mendengar ucapan dari Raiser barusan sedangkan Sasuke dia hanya menatap tajam kearah Raiser saat ini.

" Cukup Raiser-sama, dan kalian Naruto-san, Sasuke-san, lebih baik kalian kembali kerumah kalian." Naruto dan Sasuke sedikit tersentak saat mendengar ucapan dari Grayfia barusan, mereka baru ingat bahwa mereka baru saja sampai dikota Kuoh ini. " Ano, bolehkan hari ini saja kami tidur didalam Clubmu Rias? Kami baru saja sampai dikota ini." Naruto terlihat bertanya pada Rias, Rias yang merasa namanya dipanggil tersentak kaget.

Bahkan semua yang ada disana pun juga melakukan hal yang sama, kenapa? Karena mereka semua terkejut dan mematung saat melihat Naruto dan Sasuke dapat menangkap pukulan dari Raiser, Rias yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto barusan. " Ah boleh boleh Naruto-san." Naruto dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil dan setelahnya mereka mengucapan terima kasih pada Rias dan anggota peeragenya.

Raiser dan para anggota peeragenya kembali keUnderworld, begitu juga dengan Grayfia sedangkan Sona dan beberapa anggota peeragenya masuk kedalam ruangan Club dari Rias tak lupa dengan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Akeno berjalan membuatkan teh untuk para tamu, dia teringat saat bagaimana Naruto dan Sasuke manahan tinju dari Raiser terdiam cukup lama tiba tiba diatas kepala dari Akeno muncul sebuah lampu kecil yang menandakan bahwa dia memiliki ide yang cukup cemerlang.

Dilain sisi, saat ini Naruto dan Sasuke tengah menghadapi pertanyaan pertanyaan dari Rias dan Sona tak hanya mereka berdua para anggota peerage dari Rias dan Sona pun ikut andil dalam sesi pertanyaan ini. " Jadi kalian berdua berasal dari dimensi lain dan karena robekan celah dimensi kalian terlempar kesini." Sona sedikit berfikir, bagaimana bisa robekan celah dimensi tercipta.

Namun pertanyaan dari Sona barusan harus dipendamnya terlebih dahulu karena datangnya Akeno dengan wajah yang terlihat lebih sumringah. " Ini tehnya, silahkan diminum Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun." Akeno mulai dengan nada bicaranya yang terdengar menggoda, namun dari mereka berdua tak ada yang terpengaruh akan hal tersebut.

Naruto meminum teh dari Akeno, setelahnya dia ingin bicara namun didahului oleh Akeno. " Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, bagaimana jika kalian melatih kami dan Bochou juga." Pertanyaan yang terkesan To The Point dari Akeno sedikit membuat Naruto dan Sasuke tersentak kaget, bahkan Naruto sempat mengeluarkan suara batuk karena sedikit tersedak teh yang dibuat Akeno.

" Heeh? Melatih? Apa untungnya bagi kami?" Naruto balik bertanya pada Akeno, Rias yang mendengar ide dari Akeno barusan mulai mengeluarkan sifat iblisnya, Sona dan para anggota peeragenya tahu bahwa saat ini Rias membutuhkan bantuan untuk melaksanakan Rating Game karena pertunangan yang akan mereka jalani.

" Benar juga, bagaimana jika kalian mendapatkan tempat tinggal gratis dari kami? Bukan disini, tapi kalian boleh memilih dimana kalian ingin tinggal, tak hanya itu kalian berdua juga baru saja menghajar salah satu Hairess dari clan Phenex, kami dapat membantu agar kalian tak mendapatkan sebuah masalah besar, juga kami dapat menanggung keuangan kalian dalam beberapa bulan ini, dan jika kalian berdua ingin masuk dalam keluargaku masih lebih banyak keuntungan yang akan kalian dapatkan."

Mulai, sifat iblis dari Rias muncul namun dapat dilihat tatapan dari kedua manusia tersebut hanya biasa biasa saja. " Tawaran yang cukup menarik, tapi untuk menjadi salah satu dari kalian kami menolaknya, kami masih ingin memiliki kemanusiaan kami." Setitik cahaya bagi Rias dan para anggota peeragenya baru saja terlontar dari mulut Naruto dan anggukan dari Sasuke.

" Jadi, mulai hari ini kalian akan kami panggil dengan sebuatan Sensei."

" Tak perlu seperti itu, umur kami masih muda panggil saja dengan nama kami, dan tolong jika bisa carikan kami pekerjaan yang tetap hehehe." Ucapan dari Naruto sukses membuat Sweetdrop seluruh iblis yang ada diruangan tersebut, bahkan Sasuke sampai sampai harus menepuk keningnya dengan cukup keras akibat permintaan dari Naruto barusan.

" Baiklah DEAL." Perjanjian tersebut diakhiri dengan bersalamannya Naruto dengan Rias, dan hal tersebut adalah awal dari perjalanan dua ninja setengah naga tersebut, mereka akan dikenal dengan sebutan The Dragon Shinobi . . . . . . .

 **T . B . C**

* * *

Ohohoh, gua datang lagi dengan fic baru :v fic ini akan saya buat dengan alur yang cukup lambat hehehe, jadi akan ada Scene dimana itu adalah sebuah karangan hasil dari Otak Atik Matuk :v hehehe. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak berupa Review, Terima Kasih.

Komozaku Wooza Out '-')/


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dragon Shinobi**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto and High School DxD manga. But this fic is mine**

 **Rate: T – M :v**

 **Pair: Naruto x . . ? ,, Sasuke x . . ?**

 **Warning : Typo, Alur Berantakan, Ide Pasaran (Maybe), OOC, OC, Strong, GodLike**

 **Summary : Bermaksud untuk menghentikan meteor raksasa yang akan menghantam Konoha disaat hari pernikahan dari Sasuke dan Sakura berakibat terlemparnya mereka kedalam celah dimensi karena kuatnya serangan mereka berdua. Dengan sedikit bantuan dari Naga Merah yang menunggu celah dimensi, Naruto dan Sasuke harus menjalani sisa sisa hidup mereka disebuah dimensi yang baru. GagalSummary.**

 **Warning : Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Ya sebelumnya saya meminta maaf karena ada kesalahan diakhir cerita pada Chapter pertama kemarin, memang saya akui kesalah saya pada saat Naruto yang terlalu cepat kenal dan sok akrab kepada Rias hehe, jadi saya mohon maaf yang sebesar besarnya.**

 **Sesi balas Review On :**

 **Ashuraindra64 : Dalam cerita ini, Naruto dan Sasuke tidak begitu banyak andil dalam kehidupan Supranatural.**

 **Bima Ootsutsuki : Untuk Pair, masih saya fikirkan dan untuk pertarungan Raiser terjawab diChapter ini.**

 **Dante Sparda07 : Mau ane buat banyak Chap Fic ini, atau bisa jadi saya akan loncatkan kedalam pertemuan tiga Fraksi :v**

 **Itsukara Haruto : Menarik, saya akan buat dichap chap depan.**

 **Tenshisha Hikari : Meteornya mungkin tak lebih besar dari bulan, namun menurut saya meteor yang sebesar sepuluh Chibaku Tensei jika menjadi satu akan sulit untuk menghancurkannya. Untuk Naruto tahu Rias punya club itulah kesalahan terbesar saya dalam fic ini, akan saya benahi kembali. Dan maaf untuk scan yang terlihat terlalu dipaksakan.**

 **Muhammad. .94 : Terima kasih akan saran anda, dalam Fic ini akan saya buat berbeda. Dan mungkin akan saya ambil saran saran anda.**

 **Ryan69 : Terima kasih sudah mereview**

 **Arafim123 : banyak yang bertanya akan hal tentang Naruto tahu ada Club milik Rias disini, dan mohon maaf itulah kesalahan terbesar saya dalam Fic ini.**

 **Ryuketsu no Hato : Yap, memang betul.**

 **Baiklah, sekian balasan Review dari saya, untuk yang review Lanjut atau sebagainya yang berhubungan dengan arti yang sama saya akan tetap melanjutkan Fic ini, terima kasih akan dukungan pembaca sekalian. Selamat Membaca**

 **Chapter 2**

Malam hari diKuoh telah tiba, dan malam hari ini dua pemeran utama dalam cerita ini sedang membersihkan diri mereka setelah melaksanakan pekerjaan yang cukup berat sebagai seorang Koki dan Pelayan dalam sebuah Restauran yang cukup ternama dikota Kuoh. Tepat pukul sembilan malam mereka sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, setelah membersihkan seluruh peralatan kerja sekaligus membersihkan tubuh mereka, kini mereka beranjak pulang.

Perjalanan mereka berdua hanya memakan waktu tak lebih dari sepuluh menit dengan berjalan kaki, rumah mereka memang tak jauh dari tempat kerja mereka, rumah tersebut mereka dapatkan dari bocah berrambut merah yang sudah mengadakan perjanjian dengan mereka, namun tidak dengan pekerjaan mereka.

Laki laki berrambut yang menyerupai pantat ayam tersebut kini adalah seorang Koki yang cukup terkenal dengan masakan masakannya yang benar benar dapat menggoyang lidah para pembeli diRestauran tempat dimana dia bekerja, bahkan kadang dia membuat sebuah kejutan dalam memasak, seperti membuat sebuah resep baru serta merombak beberapa masakan lama dengan caranya sendiri, dan hasil dari itu semua benar benar diluar dugaan.

Jika kalian bertanya bagaimana dia bisa menjadi seorang Koki jawabannya adalah dengan beberapa hipnotis pada pekerja yang ada didalam sebuah lembaga yang menanggulangi bagian ketenaga kerjaan, dan pria itu tahu apa keahliannya.

Disamping pria tersebut berdiri pria yang memiliki rambut kuning jabrik dengan tiga guratan halus disetiap pipinya. Dia adalah pelayan terbarik diRestauran dimana dia bekerja, dengan kata katanya yang halus nan sopan serta kemurahan senyumnya dan kebaikannya dia dengan cepat terkenal dikalangan para kaum hawa yang ada diKuoh. Tak khayal jika Restauran yang kini mereka gunakan untuk bekerja semakin banyak pembeli, terlebih lagi saat dimana liburan dan waktu makan siang.

Pria kuning tersebut memang tidak melakukan hal yang sama dengan temannya, dia tidak menghipnotis para pegawai yang ada dalam lembaga ketenaga kerjaan, namun kebaikan dan kesopanannya sudah cukup untuk membuatnya masuk kedalam Restauran yang kini dia gunakan untuk menghidupi dirinya dan temannya tersebut.

Perjalanan mereka dilewati dengan beberapa obrolan ringan, namun setelah mereka sampai pada sebuah gang sepi mereka berdua berbelok kesana, sekitar lima meter setelah masuk kedalam gang sempit dan sepi tersebut kedua orang tersebut menghilang menjadi kepulan asap.

Kemana mereka berdua? Jawabannya adalah mereka itu sebuah _Bunshin_ , ya _Bunshin_ , salah satu kelebihan kedua pria tersebut dapat membuat tiruan diri mereka yang memiliki akal yang sama dengan tubuh aslinya, dan jika kalian bertanya kemana mereka yang asli, jawabannya adalah disebuah tempat yang memiliki sebuah Villa besar dengan kanji diatas pintu Villa tersebut yang dapat dibaca Gremory.

Malam hari diVilla tersebut tengah diisi dengan meminum teh bersama seraya membicarakan hal yang tak penting. Dari semua orang disana duduk dua pria yang sama dengan dua pria yang bekerja diRestauran yang cukup ternama tersebut, mereka Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto, Rival, Sahabat, sekaligus Saudara tak Sedarah.

Didepan mereka duduk para manu .. iblis dari keluarga Gremory dengan pemimpin mereka bernama Rias Gremory, sudah dua minggu lebih enam hari mereka melakukan latihan bersama, perkembangan yang sangat pesat mereka tunjukan setelah melaksanakan latihan yang benar benar keras dari Naruto dan Sasuke, bahkan pernah satu waktu sang pawn dari Rias membuat cekungan pada sebuah gunung yang cukup besar dengan sebuah tehnik baru yang diajarkan Naruto padanya.

' **Reddodoragonbooru'** namanya, yang berarti 'Bola Naga Merah' sebuah tehnik yang ajarkan Naruto dengan dasar dasar dari tehnik miliknya yang bernama ' **Rasengan** ' dampak yang ditimbulkan lebih besar dari Rasengan milik Naruto, bahkan ukurannya melebihi jutsu kembangan dari Rasengan 'Oodama Rasengan', kenapa ? karena energi iblis dari pemegang Sekiryuutei tersebut digabungan dengan energi dari sang kaisar naga merah, memang sulit namun bocah tersebut berhasil

Knight dari Rias pun kini berkembang pesat, tehnik berpedangnya pun kini benar benar menakutkan, dia diajari langsung oleh sang pakar pedang, Uchiha Sasuke. Bahkan gaya memegang pedangnya hampir sama dengan Sasuke, bedanya Knight dari Rias tersebut memegang pedang dengan kedua tangannya, walaupun begitu tak pernah sekalipun Knight dari Rias tersebut menorehkan sebuah sayatan pada Sasuke karena semua gerakannya dapat dibaca dengan mudah oleh mata merah Sasuke itu.

Rook dan Queen dari Rias juga tak mau kalah, kekuatan pukulan dari Rook Rias memang tak semengerikan pukulan Istri dari Sasuke, namun dampak rasa sakit yang diterima oleh korban kepalan tangan mungil tersebut memiliki satu tingkat dibawah pukulan dari Istri Sasuke, pernah Naruto menahan pukulan Rook dari Rias, dan hasilnya tangan dari Naruto harus diobati oleh Bishop dari Rias karena sedikit meleset kebelakang.

Bagimana bisa ? Karena Naruto sudah mengajarkan Senjutsu padanya, memang awalnya bocah kecil itu sama sekali tak mau menggunakan Senjutsunya, entah karena apa, namun setelah tahu apa kekuatan dari energi alam tersebut dia kini menggunakannya dengan senang hati, dan hasilnya kekuatan serangan dan pertahannannya lebih lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

Begitu pula dengan Queen dari Rias, walaupun sampai saat ini Queen dari Rias tersebut tak mau menggunakan petir yang terkuatnya ( lupa petir apa ) yang berasal dari ayahnya namun peningkatan yang cukup pesat diperlihatkannya, dilatih langsung oleh Sasuke berbagai jutsu yang hampir sama dengan Sasuke pun dapat dikuasai oleh Queen Rias, contoh saja _Chidori Eiso dan Chidori Senbon_ , dua jutsu tersebut dapat dengan mudah dikuasai oleh Queen dari Rias.

Bahkan jutsu _Chidori Senbon_ milik Queen tersebut digunakan tanpa perantara senbon seperti halnya Sasuke dan senbon senbon tersebut seratus persen berbahan dasar dari petir Akeno Queen dari Rias.

Rias yang menduduki peringkat sebagai King juga tak mau kalah oleh para bawahannya, _Power of Destruction_ miliknya sudah dapat dikuasainya dengan lebih baik, memang dia tak begitu suka menggunakan tehnik tehnik seperti para bawahannya, namun dampak dari kekuatannya jangan ditanya lagi, kekuatannya dapat dengan mudah membuat sekelompok iblis liar berubah menjadi gumpalan debu saat melawannya.

Dan hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka berlatih, dan hari ini hanya diisi dengan latih tanding antara Rias dengan peeragenya melawan Naruto dan Sasuke tanpa mode Kyuubi dan Sharingan.

Latih tanding berlangsung benar benar sengit bahkan sempat satu waktu Naruto hampir membunuh Koneko saat adu Senjutsu dengannya, masih beruntung Asia dengan sigap mengobati Koneko, ah benar Asia diajarkan Naruto bagaimana caranya mengobati temannya yang terluka dengan cepat dan baik, walau pun begitu Asia lebih memilih untuk berlatih sendiri karena Naruto hanya memberi dasar dasarnya saja.

Latih tanding berlangsung lebih dari dua jam, dari kedua kubu hanya kubu Riaslah yang kini benar benar terlihat buruk, luka luka sudah pasti mereka dapatkan, debu debu yang menempel dipakaian dan armor _Balance Breaker_ dari Issei, ya Issei sang pemegang Sekiryuutei sudah dapat menguasai Balance Breakernya saat berlatih dengan Naruto, walaupun hanya memiliki jangka waktu empat puluh lima menit namun kekuatan yang dihasilkannya memuaskan.

Dilain sisi, Naruto dan Sasuke hanya berdiri dengan tenang seraya menatap Rias dan anggota peeragenya yang saat ini tengah berusaha untuk berdiri, tak ada sedikit pun luka yang terlihat dari tubuh mereka berdua, hanya saja debu debu dari hasil pertarungan cukup terlihat ditubuh mereka, pertahanan duel maut tersebut memang benar benar sulit ditembus, apalagi saat Naruto dan Sasuke menggunakan Susano'o dan Kyuubi yang menjadi satu.

Naruto maju beberapa langkah kedepan. "Bagaimana, apa kalian menyerah ?" Decihan kesal keluar dari Rias dan anggota peeragenya, mereka benar benar masih dibawah dua manusia ini, jauh dibawah mereka, bahkan memberikan satu goresan luka pun mereka belum sanggup. Namun dari seluruh peerage dari Rias, Isseilah yang sudah dapat berdiri dengan sempurna dengan armor yang sudah retak disana sini.

" A-aku, aku a-akan berusaha!" Dengan teriakan keras dari Issei barusan, energi yang cukup kuat meledak dari Issei, bersamaan dengan terdengarnya suara mekanik yang berulang ulang dengan kata yang sama energi dari Issei semakin menjadi jadi, Naruto melompat mundur untuk mengurangi dampak dari energi Issei, seluruh anggota peerage dari Rias dan Rias saat ini berusaha bernafas karena ledakan energi dari Issei.

Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut sedikit merasa kasihan dengan Rias dan bawahannya, namun perasaan itu harus dipendam Naruto dan Sasuke lagi karena saat ini Issei telah melesat kearah mereka berdua dengan dua buah bola energi mereka kehitaman dikedua tangannya.

 **Double Reddodoragonbooru**

Issei meneriakan dengan keras nama tehniknya seraya melesat kearah Naruto dan Sasuke yang saat ini sudah menyiapkan _Mini Rasenshuriken_ dan _Habataku Chidori_ karena saat ini Sasuke sudah memasuki mode Juotai. Sasuke tahu kekuatan dari Reddodoragonbooru dari Issei lebih kuat dari Chidori dan Rasengan biasa, sempat dia dan Naruto melarang Issei untuk lebih mempelajari tehnik tersebut karena menurutnya fisik dari Issei belum dapat menahannya.

Namun ternyata perhitungan mereka salah, Issei bahkan dapat membuat empat kali tehnik tersebut saat memasuki mode Balance Breaker miliknya, dan saat ini Issei telah membuat lima kali tehnik tersebut dalam waktu dua jam, ya mungkin hari ini Asia harus bekerja keras mengobati tubuh dari Issei.

Kembali kepertarungan, Issei saat ini sudah semakin mendekati Naruto dan Sasuke, Mini Rasenshuriken dan Habataku Chidori dari Naruto dan Sasuke pun juga sudah siap, tak berapa lama-

BUUMMM

Ledakan yang besar tercipta akibat tabrakan dari tiga jutsu rank S tersebut, asap tebal tercipta akibat ledakan besar tersebut, cukup lama asap tersebut membumbung, Rias dan anggota peeragenya terlihat menahan nafas karena melihat dampak dari tabrakan tiga tehnik tersebut, lebih dari tiga menit asap tersebut membumbung, dan kini asap tersebut sudah mulai menipis, terlihat dua bayang bayang hitam yang masih berdiri kokoh disana.

" Ah kelihatannya Asia harus bekerja keras hari ini." Dari balik asap sosok laki laki berrambut kuning cerah yang diketahui adalah Naruto berjalan kearah Rias dan anggota peeragenya, dipungungnya nampak bocah berrambut coklat tengah tertidur disana ah bukan maksudnya pingsan, dibelakang dari Naruto berjalan Sasuke yang saat ini tengah memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam celana yang dia gunakan.

Baju dari mereka bertiga terlihat compang camping terlebih Issei. Rias dan bawahannya berusaha mendekat kearah Issei namun ditahan oleh Sasuke. "Dia hanya pingsan karena kelelahan." Sasuke berucap menenangkan teman teman dari Issei yang telihat panik akan keadaan bocah tersebut. Naruto yang menggendong Issei kini sudah menghilang dengan jutsu teleportasinya, begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang menghilang dengan Sunshinnya. Dan akhirnya Rias bersama peeragenya ikut menghilang dengan sihir teleportasi mereka.

SKIP TIME

Malam hari telah tiba, Naruto dan seluruh temannya sudah berada didalam Villa milik keluarga Gremory, sebenarnya tidak semua, Issei saat ini tengah beristirahat karena luka yang diterimanya, walau pun dia saat ini telah sadar dari pingsannya namun dia masih merasakan jika seluruh tubuhnya masih kaku karena tehnik yang dikeluarkan olehnya melebihi batas kemampuan tubuhnya.

Beruntung dalam keluarga Gremory terdapat Asia yang memiliki Sacred Gear bertipe penyembuhan jadi luka luka dari Issei dapat diatasi oleh Asia walau tak begitu banyak namun minimal dapat mengurangi rasa sakit dan waktu yang dibutuhkan bagi Issei untuk beristriahat.

Dan malam ini mereka terlihat tengah mengobrol dengan santai diruang keluarga, beberapa kali tawa terdengar dari mereka karena tingkah dari Naruto yang marah marah pada Sasuke, namun semua itu berhenti setelah sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul didalam ruangan tersebut, semua tahu siapa yang datang saat ini.

" Ada apa Grayfia Nee-sama datang kemari, apa ada sesuatu hal yang penting ?" Ya, dia Grayfia Lucifuge, istri dari Sirzech Gremory sang Maou Lusifer. Wajah dari Grayfia nampak datar namun Naruto dan Sasuke dapat melihat dari sorot matanya yang menandakan ada sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi.

" Rias-sama, Rating Game antara anda dengan Raiser-sama dimajukan dan akan diadakan besok malam." Ucapan dari Grayfia tersebut sukses membuat semua yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut terkejut bukan main, terlebih lagi Rias dan para anggota peeragenya, mereka terkejut bukan karena takut tapi keadaan dari mereka saat ini tengah kelelahan setelah melakukan latihan keras bersama Naruto dan Sasuke ditambah lagi Issei yang belum sepenuhnya pulih.

" Apa maksudnya dengan semua ini, kenapa secara mendadak seperti ini ! Kami masih kelelahan setelah berlatih keras ditambah lagi Issei yang belum pulih benar!" Rias yang tadinya dalam posisi duduk disofa kini berdiri tegap dihadapan Grayfia, terkejut sudah dapat dipastikan, Grayfia hanya dapat diam karena hal tersebut, dia tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh Rias saat ini.

" Maafkan saya Rias-sama, saya pun juga tak tahu akan hal ini, Sirzech-sama berkata bahwa Rasier menginginkan Rating Game ini segera dilakukan." Rias yang mendengar kabar dari sang kakak ipar tersebut mencoba menahan amarahnya, kedua tangannya dia gengam dengan erat, Akeno dan seluruh anggota peerage dari Rias pun juga tengah berusaha menahan amarahnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke lebih memilih untuk diam dikarenakan mereka tahu masalah ini tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan mereka. " Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan oleh Onii-san ! hanya menentang hal seperti ini tak bisa !" Emosi Rias semakin meluap luap, dapat dilihat dengan aura merah yang saat ini menyelubungi tubuh sintalnya.

" Tahan emosimu Rias, lebih baik kau dan anggota peeragemu melakukan Rating Game ini tanpa Issei, aku memiliki sebuah rencana." Sasuke angkat bicara, dia berbicara seperti dia dapat melihat masa depan, Rias yang mendengar ucapan dari salah satu gurunya pun akhirnya menurunkan ledakan auranya, Koneko yang saat itu sudah merasakan sesak didadanya pun akhirnya dapat merasa lega, Senjutsunya sangat sensitif pada emosi seseorang.

" Baiklah, bilang pada Phenex itu jika kami akan melawannya dan bilang tanpa Issei." Grayfia yang mendengar pernyataan dari adik iparnya tersebut mengangguk mengerti, dia pamit untuk kembali keUnderworld untuk memberi kabar tersebut pada sang Maou. Hilangnya Grayfia menjadikan ruangan yang tadinya dipenuhi canda tawa kini hening, hanya deru nafas berat yang terdengar disana.

.-.

SKIP TIME.

.-.

Hari Rating Game pun telah tiba, Naruto, Sasuke dan Issei menonton Rating Game tersebut dengan tangan yang mengepal erat dan itu adalah Issei, Naruto dan Sasuke lebih memilih untuk menyaksikan pertandingan ini dengan tenang seraya berfikir untuk kedepannya. Dan jika kalian bertanya kenapa Issei ada disini, karena sudah tujuh puluh lima persen kesehatan dari Issei telah kembali, bukan akal sehatnya yang kembali namun kondisi tubuhnya sudah membaik.

Jika kalian bertanya dimana mereka menonton, jawabannya adalah mereka menonton diruang Penelitian Ilmu Gaib milik Rias, bagaimana bisa ? karena Sirzech memberikan salah satu tehnik miliknya agar mereka dapat menonton Rating Game yang terjadi hari ini (Apa gak ada pemikiran lain Thor? Pfft, otak ngehank coeg :v)

Pertandingan berlangsung benar benar sengit, jual beli serangan terjadi didalam area Rating Game, Akeno baru saja selesai menghajar Yubelluna sang Bom Queen, namun karena kondisi fisiknya yang sudah kelelahan setelah menghadapi satu Rook, tiga Pawn dan Queen akhirnya Akeno harus dikeluarkan dari arena pertarungan.

Begitu pula dengan yang lainnya, fisik merekalah yang menjadikan mereka harus dikeluarkan dari arena pertandingan, dan didalam arena tersebut hanya menyisakan Rias dengan Raiser yang akan berhadapan satu lawan satu, Rias masih memiliki sisa tenaga yang cukup saat itu, sedangkan Riaser dia masih benar benar fit karena sama sekali tak melawan kelompok Rias selain akan melawan Rias saat ini.

" Kemana Pawnmu yang bermulut besar itu Rias, apa dia takut untuk menghadapiku ?" Rias nampak emosi saat mendengar ucapan dari Raiser barusan, dia paling tak suka ada makhluk yang menghina salah satu anggota keluarganya terlebih lagi itu Issei dan tanpa ada mengetahui fakta yang sesungguhnya.

" Jaga bicaramu Raiser!" Rias bertariak seraya mengeluarkan Power of Destruction miliknya yang kini menyelubungi tubuhnya bagai armor, Raiser yang melihat Rias melakukan hal diluar dugaannya mendecih, dilain sisi seluruh penonton yang melihat hal itu berdecak kagum, mereka baru mengetahui bahwa tehnik dari keturunan Bael tersebut dapat digunakan seperti itu, terlebih lagi Sirzech, Lucius dan Vanella.

" Dia semakin kuat saja, siapa yang melatihnya aku harus berterima kasih padanya." Lucius Gremory, sang ayah dari Rias dan Sirzech Gremory nampak kagum akan kekuatan dari Rias saat ini, peningkatan yang sangat pesat dari terakhir kali mereka berlatih bersama, Sirzech dan Vanella Gremory yang melihat perubahan dari Rias pun juga cukup terkejut, namun mereka sedikit kecewa karena tak adanya sang Pawn dari Rias yang mereka ketahui dia adalah Sekiryuutei.

Kembali kepertarungan, pertarungan antara Raiser dan Rias sangatlah sengit jual beli serangan mereka lakukan, dan saat ini Raiser terlihat cukup buruk karena pakaian yang dia gunakan hampir hancur seluruhnya akibat serangan kuat dari Rias, namun Rias juga mengalami luka disana sini akibat serangan api dari Raiser yang benar benar tidak bisa diremehkan begitu saja, walau pun armor dari Power of Destruction dari Rias mengurangi dampak dari api Raiser.

Tak dapat dipungkiri lagi, mereka berdua bisa dibilang seimbang, walau pun begitu sedikit demi sedikit Raiser mulai mendominasi pertarungan ini karena darah Phenex yang mengalir didalam tubuhnya menghasilkan regenerasinya lebih baik dari siapapun, namun jika diperhatikan kembali Raiser saat ini sudah mulai nampak kelelahan karena sedikit demi sedikit tenaganya mulai terkuras.

Sudah beberapa kali mereka berdua mengeluarkan serangan yang bisa dibilang ber'Rank tinggi, dan akhirnya sebuah kesalahan diperlihatkan oleh Rias, dia teringat akan semangat dari Issei yang mengebu gebu, namun hal tersebut bukannya membuatnya menjadi lebih bersemangat namun hal tersebut adalah kesalahan terbesarnya, dia harus rela tubuhnya tertabrak dengan sebuah bola api besar yang baru saja dilemparkan Raiser padanya.

Dengan berakhirnya serangan dari Raiser pengumaman dari Grayfia menyelesaikan Rating Game hari ini dengan kemenangan Raiser.

Wajah kekecewaan nampak dari para anggota clan Gremory terlebih lagi Sirzech, Lucius dan Vanella, mereka tak habis fikir bagaimana bisa Rias dengan mudahnya terkena serangan api dari Raiser barusan, mereka tak tega dan tak terima Rias harus menjadi tunangan dari Raiser, semua tak terima begitu pula Lord dan Lady Phenex, walaupun mereka berdua adalah orang tua dari Raiser namun mereka hanya menginginkan Raiser mengubah sifat angkuhnya.

Pengumaman dari Grayfia terdengar, dia berkata bahwa pertunangan antara Raiser dan Rias akan dilaksanakan sekitar tiga hari dari sekarang.

Disisi lain, Issei saat ini tengah meledak ledak emosinya, Sacred Gear miliknya sudah terlihat ditangan kirinya, kedap kedip dari kristal hijau yang ada diSacred Gear miliknya terlihat menandakan bahwa kekuatan dari Issei saat ini sudah berlipat lipat kali karena emosi yang sudah tak dapat ditahannya lagi.

Naruto dan Sasuke yang melihat tingkah dari Issei saat ini berusaha menenangkannya, cukup lama memang namun akhirnya mereka berdua berhasil menenangkan pemegang Naga Merah tersebut, setelah meredamnya emosi dari Issei mereka bertiga beranjak pergi dari tempat itu menghilang tanpa adanya satu pun yang tahu kemana mereka pergi saat itu.

.-.

SKIP TIME

.-.

Sudah tiga hari Asia, Koneko, Kiba, dan Akeno mencari keberadaan Issei, begitu pula dengan Sona dan anggota peeragenya mencoba membantu Akeno dan teman temannya mencari keberadaan Issei, namun semua menerima hasil yang sama Nihil, tak ada satu pun orang yang menemukan dimana keberadaan Issei saat ini.

Dan hari ini adalah hari dimana Rias akan bertunangan dengan Raiser, seluruh Iblis dari Underworld nampak menghadiri acara tersebut. Raiser saat ini berdiri dengan gagah diatas sebuah podium yang cukup besar dengan menggunakan Tuxedo hitam dengan dalaman berwarna putih disana, dia terlihat senang saat ini senyuman tak luntur dari wajahnya.

Dirasa sudah siap Raiser maju beberapa langkah kedepan. "Hadirin sekalian, hari ini adalah hari bahagia bagi saya, pertunangan antara saya Raiser Phenex dari Clan Phenex akan diadakan dengan pendamping saya Rias Gremory." Dengan terlontarnya sebuah nama dari mulut Raiser, berjalanlah seorang gadis muda dengan rambut merah menuju Raiser. Rias terlihat menunduk dengan tatapan yang terlihat sedih, mata yang memerah terlihat darinya. Namun-

BRAAKKK

Pintu ruangan tersebut terdengar didobrak dari luar. "Aku tak terima kau melaksanakan pertunangan ini Raiser!" Sebuah teriakan terdengar dari arah pintu ruangan tersebut, para penjaga yang menjaga tempat tersebut bersiaga dengan senjata yang sudah mereka persiapkan, sosok tersebut melesat cepat melewati para penjaga dan berhanti tepat didepan podium yang berada diruangan tersebut.

" Aku menantangmu bertarung dengan taruhan Bochou dan nyawaku!" Teriakan lantang dari sosok tersebut membuat ruangan yang tadinya tenang menjadi terdengar suara berbagai bisik bisikan dari para tamu undangan yang ada diruangan tersebut, Rias yang melihat siapa yang datang menunjukan wajah lega, begitu pula dengan para anggota peeragenya dan jangan lupakan Sona serta para bawahannya.

Sirzech selaku Maou tertinggi yang ada diUnderworld berdiri tegap ditempatnya seraya menatap kedua iblis yang tengah menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan tajam. " Tenang semuanya!" Sirzech berteriak keras untuk menenangkan para tamu undangan yang membuat ruangan tersebut bergemuruh karena bisik bisik mereka (Berlebihan -_-!)

" Hyoudo Issei, kemana kau saat Rating Game beberapa hari yang lalu diadakan." Sirzech bertanya pada sosok bocah berambut coklat yang tadi mendobrak pintu tempat diadakannya pertunangan antara Raiser dengan Rias, dan diketahuilah dia bernama Hyoudo Issei Pawn dari Rias Gremory.

" Maafkan saya Maou-sama, beberapa hari yang lalu saya mengalami cidera karena selesainya latihan keras saya untuk menghadapi Rating Game, namun saya mendengar kabar bahwa Rating Game tersebut dimajukan entah karena hal apa dan saat Rating Game tersebut saya belum pulih sepenuhnya setelah saya latihan keras." Sirzech mengangguk mengerti akan penjelasan dari Issei.

" Raiser, karena kau belum melawan salah satu anggota peerage dari Rias kau harus melawannya." Sirzech berucap dengan nada yang terdengar bijaksana, Raiser yang mendengar penyataan dari Sirzech barusan hanya mendecih pelan. " Hah, aku bisa menghabisinya dengan cepat." Ucapan yang terdengar arogan terlontar dari mulut Raiser, Issei yang mendengarnya menatap Raiser tajam.

" Tunjukkan didalam arena pertarungan Yakittori!" Issei terlihat kesal karena ucapan dari Raiser, dia bertekad akan menghabisi Raiser saat ini jika perlu membunuhnya ditempat ini. "Baiklah, karena kedua kubu sudah siap aku akan memulainya lagi, dan untuk Raiser jika kau menang dalam pertarungan ini kau boleh membawa Rias dan bukan hanya pertunangan namun pernikahan yang akan kau dapatkan."

Raiser yang mendengar pernyataan dari Maou Lusifer tersebut tersenyum. "Akan aku ambil keperawananmu Rias." Raiser berucap pelan disamping Rias, Rias yang mendengar ucapan dari Raiser barusan hanya membuang muka sekaligus menahan muntah karena raut wajah yang ditunjukkan Raiser barusan.

" Dan jika Issei yang menang pertunangan ini akan dibatalkan dan kau Raiser, kau akan mendapatkan bimbingan dari Lord Phenex dengan pelatihan yang lebih keras lagi." Lord Phenex yang mendengar ucapan dari Sirzech tersenyum lebar, namun setitik keraguan muncul diraut wajah dari Lord Phenex, hanya Pawn dari Rias, bahkan Kingnya saja dapat dikalahkan Raiser, bagaimana dengan Pawnnya. Sebuah pemikiran yang masih menjadi sebuah Opini.

"Baiklah, Grayfia kirim mereka berdua."

.-.

" Apa kau tak berlebihan melatihnya Sasuke, kita masih belum dapat mempercayai Iblis." Seorang pria dengan rambut kuning jabrik terlihat tengah duduk didepan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar, disampingnya nampak seorang pria dengan rambut hitam semi biru tua :p yang tengah selesai meminum sebuah minuman yang ada dimeja samping kirinya.

" Aku tak berlebihan Naruto, bocah itu dapat dipercayai walau pun begitu aku tak akan semudah itu dapat mempercayai iblis atau makhluk makhluk yang lainnya yang ada disini." Orang bernama Sasuke tersebut menanggapi pertanyaan dari sang sahabat yang bernama Naruto, Naruto mengangguk mengerti akan alasan dari Sasuke.

" Dan jika mereka berani mengganggu kita lagi aku tak segan segan untuk menghancurkan mereka." Naruto tersenyum kecil saat mendengar ucapan dari Sasuke, mereka bertatapan tajam dan setelahnya kedua kepalan tangan mereka saling bertemu satu sama lain.

.-.

Saat ini Issei dan Raiser telah berada didalam arena pertarungan yang mengambil tempat sebuah hutan lebat, Issei yang sudah bersiap pun segera mengeluarkan Sacred Gearnya yang berbentuk sarung tangan mekanik merah ditangan kirinya, dia saat ini tengah bersiaga menunggu kedatangan musuhnya, dia sadar Raiser adalah iblis yang memiliki sifat sombong dan arogan, ditambah lagi dia selalu meremehkan musuhnya yang terlihat lemah.

Dan benar saja, sebuah api sudah membabat habis pepohonan lebat yang ada didepannya, Issei yang melihat hal tersebut meloncat menjauh kebelakang dan saat dia tengah dalam posisi melayang Issei mengeluarkan sepasang sayap iblis yang dia miliki untuk membantunya terbang.

Pandangan dari Issei tertutup kobaran api yang masih melahab pepohonan didepannya, ditambah lagi asap dari hasil pembakaran tersebut kini sudah menyelubungi Issei yang tengah menutup hidungnya agar asap tersebut tak terhirup olehnya. Walau pun begitu Issei tetap mempertahankan kesiagaannya agar tak terkejut saat Raiser menyerangnya secara tiba tiba entah dari posisi manapun.

TAK

Issei baru saja berhasil menahan sebuah pukulan yang berasal dari sisi kanan tubuhnya.

TAK

TAK

Lagi lagi Issei menahan pukulan pukulan yang berasal dari iblis yang bernama Raiser, merasa tak diuntungkan dalam posisi ini Issei mengingat akan sebuah cara yang diajarkan Sasuke padanya, tanpa basa basi Issei menarik mundur kedua sayapnya seraya memberi sedikit energi miliknya kedalam kedua sayap tersebut, dan dengan sekali hentakan keras sayap tersebut mengepak dengan kuat dan menimbulkan dorongan angin yang cukup kuat.

Alhasil asap yang berada didepan Issei menghilang dengan sempurna dan menunjukkan Raiser yang baru saja ingin melesat kearah Issei, merasa tanggung jika menghentikan aksinya Raiser pun melesat kearah Issei dengan tangan yang kini sudah diselimuti api miliknya, Issei yang melihat Raiser akan menyerangnya pun dengan sigap memasang kuda kuda dalam posisi melayangnya.

Raiser melesat kearah Issei cukup cepat dengan kepalan tangannya yang sudah disiapkan untuk memukul Issei, namun-

 **Walsh Dragon Balance Breaker**

Sebuah suara mekanik terdengar bersamaan dengan berubahnya wujud dari Issei yang sukses membuat Raiser terlempar jauh karena hal tersebut.

 **Balance Breaker Boosted Gear , Scale Mail.**

Semua yang ada diruangan tersebut terkejut saat melihat Hyoudo Issei sang Sekiryuutei melakukan perubahan yang biasa disebut _Balance Breaker_ , sebuah perubahan wujud sekaligus kekuatan yang sangat pesat, Rias dan seluruh anggota peeragenya pun juga tak kalah terkejut, walau pun mereka sudah pernah melihat Issei dalam mode _Balance Breaker_ nya namun kekuatan yang saat ini mereka rasakan berbeda jauh, itu pun saat ini Issei berada didalam arena pertempuran.

Ditambah lagi saat ini Raiser harus berusaha menghentikan tubuhnya yang terlempar karena ledakan yang dihasilkan oleh perubahan dari Issei, beruntung ada sebuah pohon yang menahan tubuh Raiser walau pun dia harus sedikit meringis karena pohon besar yang menahan tubuhnya cukup menjalarkan sedikit rasa sakit dipungungnya.

" **Raiser Phenex, bersiaplah merasakan kekalahan dari iblis rendahan ini !** " Suara dari Issei terdengar berubah, memang tak begitu berat namun karena energi yang keluar dari tubuh Issei tersebut mengharuskan Raiser mendecih keras karena merasakan kekuatan dari Issei saat ini, walau pun begitu sifat keras kepala dari Raiser lebih besar dari pada rasa takutnya, dan ini adalah kesempatan besar bagi Issei untuk menunjukkan seperti apa kekuatannya.

 **BOOST**

Suara mekanik dari sarung tangan Issei terdengar bersamaan dengan Raiser yang telah membuat seluruh tubuhnya tertutupi oleh api merah miliknya.

 **BOOST**

Sekali lagi suara tersebut terdengar nyaring ditelinga para penonton, dan bersamaan dengan itu kedua iblis tersebut melesat kearah satu sama lain, Raiser sudah mempersiapkan kepalan tinju berlapis api miliknya sedangkan Issei sudah mempersiapkan kepalan tinju yang sudah dia kepalkan sedari tadi, dan-

BUUMMM

Ledakan hasil bertubrukannya kedua kepalan tinju tersebut menciptakan gelombang kejut yang cukup besar, pohon pohon yang ada disekitar mereka berdualah korbannya, mulai dari tercabut beserta akar akarnya, patah dan beberapa terbakar.

Asap yang cukup tebal tercipta, dan dari dalam asap asap tersebut terdengar suara bertabrakannya kedua kepalan tinju antara Issei dan Raiser, seluruh penonton yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut sama sekali tak berkedip menunggu apa yang akan terjadi. Sepersekian detik setelahnya sesuatu keluar dari kepulan asap tersebut, dialah Issei yang meninju perut dari Raiser dan membawanya terbang keatas dengan cepat.

Tinggi, benar benar tinggi dan setelah dirasa cukup dengan gerakan cepat Issei memutar badannya kebelakang dan dengan sekali gerakan tumit kaki kanan dari Issei sukses bersarang diperut dari Raiser, Raiser membulatkan matanya serta memuntahkan sedikit air liur dari mulutnya akibat serangan dari Issei yang cukup kuat.

Raiser terdorong jatuh dengan cepat, dia berusaha merentangkan sayap api miliknya untuk mengurangi dampak dari terjatuhnya dia, Issei yang melihat itu tak membiarkannya dia menarik tangan kirinya didepan dadanya.

 **BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST . . EXPLOSION !**

Dirasa cukup Issei pun merentangkan kedua tangannya disamping kiri dan kanan tubuhnya, setitik cahaya merah bersinar dikedua tangan dari Issei, merasa sudah cukup dalam posisi terbang Issei menjulurkan kedua tangannya kedepan dengan telapak tangan yang diletakkan sejajar. Dikeluarkannya energi yang ada dikedua tangannya, alhasil sebuah bola energi sebesar bola basket tercipta disana.

Issei menurunkan tangan kirinya, namun tangan kanannya kini diangkatnya keatas kepalanya bersama dengan bola energi yang ikut bersama tangannya.

Tak mau mengulur waktu yang sudah dilewatinya selama delapan detik dengan cepat Issei melesat kebawah menuju Raiser yang masih berusaha menghentikan laju jatuhnya, semakin dekat dan semakin dekat, Raiser melihat apa yang dibawa Issei melebarkan matanya.

 **Akuma Booru**

Dengan terdengarnya teriakan dari Issei, bola merah pekat yang tadi ada ditangan kanan dari Issei sudah sukses menghantap perut dari Raiser, Raiser yang merasakan apa yang namanya rasa sakit berteriak dengan sangat keras, bola tersebut sedikit demi sedikit membesar dan seperti akan meledak, Issei yang melihat hal tersebut pun mendorong tangannya dengan cukup keras, alhasil bola energi tersebut terlontar bersama dengan Raiser.

Issei membentangkan sayapnya agar dia tak ikut terjatuh karena kecepatannya yang tadi dia gunakan untuk mengejar Raiser. Bola energi dan Raiser saat ini sudah hampir menabrak tanah tak sampai lima detik-

 **BUUUMMMM**

Ledakan besar tercipta dengan jarak cakupan serangan sejauh lima puluh meter dari pusat ledakan tersebut, semua iblis yang menonton pertarungan antara Issei dengan Raiser Phenex benar benar tak berkedip dibuatnya, bahkan beberapa dari mereka menutup mulut mereka tak percaya. Sirzech Gremory, sang Maou Lusifer hanya dapat tersenyum dan terkagum kagum akan perkembangan yang pesat dari pawn adik tercintanya.

Tak hanya dia, namun seluruh iblis yang menginginkan dibatalkannya pertunangan dari Raiser dengan Rias tersenyum senang akan pertarungan ini.

Namun, jangan lupakan siapa lawan dari Issei saat ini, dia Raiser Phenex, sang Hairess dari clan Phenex yang terkenal dengan regenerasinya, dan benar saja tak hampir dua menit sebuah semburan api besar tercipta dan mengarah kearah dimana Issei melayang saat ini, Issei yang melihat hal tersebut sedikit tersentak kaget, namun dengan sigap dia menggerakan sepasang sayap miliknya untuk menghindari semburan api tersebut.

Walau pun harus merasakan panasnya api dari Raiser barusan Issei berhasil selamat, asap yang tadi menutupi arena pertarungan sudah menghilang, digantikan Raiser yang berdiri dengan api menyelimuti tubuhnya, tatapan tajam yang menyiratkan kemarahan dapat terlihat dari wajah Raiser saat ini. " KAU AKAN MATI IBLIS RENDAHAN!" Raiser berteriak kesetanan dan melesat kearah Issei berada.

Issei yang melihat hal tersebut pun melipatgandakan kekuatannya dengan Sacred Gear miliknya, lima kali dirasa cukup, Issei pun ikut melesat kearah Raiser, pertarungan udara pun terjadi, jual beli serangan tak henti hentinya mereka lakukan, pukulan, tendangan, bahkan sebuah sundulan dari kepala mereka lakukan.

Beberapa goresan terlihat dari armor dari Issei, walau pun begitu dia tak menyerah sampai armor yang dia gunakan harus hancur, disisi lain Raiser sama sekali tak terdapat luka sedikit pun, berterima kasilah kepada darah Phenex yang mengalir didalam nadimu Phenex.

Saat ini Issei sedang berusaha melayangkan sebuah pukulan bertenaga miliknya kearah ulu hati dari Raiser, dalam posisi yang bisa dibilang sulit untuk melayangkan serangan Issei saat ini dapat melayangkannya, dengan pengalaman dan refleks yang bisa dibilang baik Raiser menghindarinya dengan mengepakkan sayapnya yang membuat tubuhnya terhempas kebelakang, tak mau menyia nyiakannya Raiser menembakkan api api yang ada dikedua tangannya kearah Issei.

Dalam posisi saat ini mustahil Issei dapat menghindarinya, dan benar saja Issei sukses terkena serangan dari Raiser. Raiser tersenyum kecil, namun senyum itu harus luntur saat Issei melesat kearah Raiser dengan menembus asap yang baru saja tercipta, Raiser melihatnya dan berusaha menghantarkan sebuah kepalan tinju miliknya kearah Issei.

Dalam gerak lambat, dapat dilihat tangan dari Raiser lebih panjang dari Issei, jarak antara muka Issei dengan kepalan tinju dari Raiser hanya berkisar sepuluh senti, namun beruntung Issei sudah mengeluarkan sayapnya, dengan membentangkannya Issei dapat membuat tubuhnya tertarik kebelakang dengan tubuh bagian bawanya maju kedepan (Dada kebawah.)

Gagal, pukulan dari Raiser gagal bahkan kini kedua tumit dari Issei sukses bersarang keperut dari Raiser yang membuatnya harus menekuk tubuhnya menahan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya, Issei tak menyianyiakan saat saat ini, tanpa diketahui siapa pun Issei sudah membuat sebuah bola kecil seukuran bola kasti didepan tubuhnya, dengan sekali pukulan dibola tersebut-

 **Dragon Shoot**

BUUMMM

Raiser telak terkena serangan dari Issei dan itu tepat dikapalanya, Raiser terlempar cukup jauh, Issei yang melihat hal tersebut terjadi menengadahkan kedua telapak tangannya keatas, tepat disisi depan lurus dengan telinganya.

 **BOOST BOOST BOOST**

" _Ini serangan terakhirku, akan aku habisi ayam pangang itu._ " Issei membatin, dua buah energi seukuran bola futsal tercipta, namun tak sampai disitu Issei menarik kedua tangannya kesisi samping tubuhnya seraya menambah energi dari Ddraig kekedua bola energi tersebut.

 **BOOST BOOST BOOST**

Bola tersebut semakin membesar, nafas dari Issei terdengar semakin berat dan semakin berat, dan kini bola tersebut sudah sebesar ban mobil, dirasa cukup Issei melesat kearah Raiser terlempar. Tak mau merasakan rasa sakit akibat tehnik yang sama, Raiser dalam posisi yang tak menguntungkan berusaha menembakkan api api dari kedua tanganya.

Api tersebut melesat kearah Issei bak peluru AK 47, Issei yang melihat hal tersebut berusaha memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat dan dengan sekali gerakan sebuah bola energi terlempar kearah Raiser, api api yang ditembakkan oleh Raiser harus hancur karena bertabrakan dengan bola energi dari Issei yang sedikit demi sedikt membesar dan-

BUM

Bola pertama sukses meledak sebelum mengenai Raiser, namun hal tersebut sukses membuat Raiser yang sedari tadi sudah lemas harus terjatuh kebawah dengan cepat-

BUM

Issei yang melihat Raiser tergeletak ditanah tak menyianyiakan hal tersebut sebelum Raiser dapat bangkit kembali, dengan sebuah bola energi besar ditangan kanannya Issei meluncur kebawah bak sebuah roket, semakin dekat Raiser terlihat pasrah melihat hal tersebut

 **Cho Reddodoragonbooru**

 **BUUUMMMMMM**

" _ **Pemenangnya Hyoudo Issei, peerage dari Rias Gremory"**_

.-.

.-.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Jangan Lupa Untuk Meninggalkan Jejak. . . '-')/**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Dragon Shinobi**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto and High School DxD manga. But this fic is mine**

 **Rate: T – M :v**

 **Pair: Naruto x . . ? ,, Sasuke x . . ?**

 **Warning : Typo, Alur Berantakan, Ide Pasaran (Maybe), OOC, OC, Strong, GodLike**

 **Summary : Bermaksud untuk menghentikan meteor raksasa yang akan menghantam Konoha disaat hari pernikahan dari Sasuke dan Sakura berakibat terlemparnya mereka kedalam celah dimensi karena kuatnya serangan mereka berdua. Dengan sedikit bantuan dari Naga Merah yang menunggu celah dimensi, Naruto dan Sasuke harus menjalani sisa sisa hidup mereka disebuah dimensi yang baru. GagalSummary.**

* * *

 **Date Uzumaki Ryuumune Ootsutsuki : Mungkin diChapter depan bakalan terjawab :v**

 **Grand560 : Mungkin tidak, mereka jadi Ninja bayaran aja cukup walau masih sering campur tangan saat ada sedikit kejadian yang cukup besar...**

 **Senju-Nara Shira : Pair belum ditentukan, bisa jadi ketarik dari dunia ninja :v**

 **.792 : Hanya kau yang mengerti maksud fic ini huhuhu T.T dan kemanfaatannya ketahuan...**

 **Guest : Tokoh utama? NaruSasu pasti, Issei bisa juga masuk tokoh utama karena NaruSasu gak bakal terlalu banyak terlibat dengan iblis..**

 **RaitoGecko : Terjawab diChapter ini.**

 **Tenshisha Hikari : Mungkin cukup sulit kalo mau diremake, jalan cerita udah saya atur sebisa saya..**

 **Setya566 : Pindah dimensi? Bukannya dia hanya bisa masuk kedimensi milik Kaguya? Kalo dia bisa seenaknya pindah dimensi dia bisa aja saat bertarung dengan Naruto pada akhir manga dengan memindahkan Naruto kedimensi lain dan membiarkan dia tetap disana..**

* * *

Pagi hari yang indah diKuoh hari ini Naruto dan Sasuke lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri dirumah mereka, kenapa ? karena hari ini restauran tempat dimana mereka bekerja tengah dalam masa istirahat atau libur, oleh karena itu mereka dapat sedikit bersantai serta beristirahat hari ini, dan hari ini mereka lebih memilih untuk sekedar membaca buku atau menontol televisi seperti hal biasa yang mereka lakukan setelah pulang dari bekerja.

Cukup melelahkan memang harus bekerja sampai empat belas jam, dimulai dari pukul tujuh pagi sampai pukul sembilan malam, walau kadang mereka menggunakan bunshin mereka namun hal tersebut jarang mereka lakukan karena mereka lebih memilih melakukan hal tersebut sendiri, hitung hitung untuk sedikit bersosialisasi serta menggerakkan otot otot tubuh mereka seperti yang dulu sering mereka lakukan.

Namun tak berapa lama tubuh Naruto tersentak saat suatu ingatan dari Kage Bunshinnya memasukki otaknya, dia pun lebih memilih menepuk pundak saudara tak sedarahnya guna mengalihkan perhatian sahabatnya tersebut dari buku tebal yang tengah dia baca saat ini, Sasuke namanya dan akibat tepukan pelan tersebut tatapan Sasuke yang tadinya tengah focus pada Novel tebal yang dia pegang beralih menuju Naruto.

Sasuke hanya menaikkan dagunya tanda jika dia ingin mengerti apa yang akan sahabatnya itu katakan padanya, Naruto yang melihatnya mulai angkat bicara. "Bunshinku mendapatkan berita bahwa mereka baru saja diserang oleh segerombolan malaikat jatuh yang berada dipinggiran Kuoh, tepatnya disebuah kuil yang cukup jauh dari sini." Sasuke tak merespon berita yang baru saja Naruto sampaikan padanya.

Namun tak berapa lama pria berwajah tampan tersebut angkat bicara. "Biarkan saja, aku malas menghadapi mereka jika kau ingin sedikit bermain main kau bisa menghabisi mereka." Naruto yang mendengar jawaban Sasuke tak ambil pusing tapi tatapannya menajam kearah Sasuke. "Seperti kebiasaanmu, aku juga sibuk dengan urusan perut." Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk melaksanakan sedikit panggilan alam.

Sasuke yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya diam saja dan lebih berfocus pada novel yang masih setia dia baca sampai-

TOK TOK TOK

Sasuke sedikit mendengus kesal saat mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu depan rumahnya, dengan berat hati Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya tadi dan berjalan untuk membukakan pintu. "Ya, ada apa." Sasuke tahu siapa yang datang, gadis berambut merah bersama gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang yang diikat ala ekor kuda berdiri didepannya dengan senyum yang mengembang disana.

"Bolehkah kami masuk sebentar." Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil dan membiarkan pintu tersebut terbuka serta dia kini mulai menuju sofa ruang tamu rumah tersebut diikuti dengan kedua gadis yang kini duduk tenang didepannya saat ini. "Apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan?" Seperti biasa, Sasuke bertanya dengan nada datar yang selalu dia gunakan untuk bicara pada siapa saja yang tengah mengadakan sesi bicara dengannya.

"Tak apa, kami hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk melatih Issei beberapa hari yang lalu, kami belum sempat mengunjungi kalian beberapa hari ini untuk mengucapkan terima kasih." Sasuke hanya menatap datar kedua gadis yang kini tengah tersenyum manis kearahnya, dia pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur rumah tersebut untuk sekedar mengambilkan minum untuk mereka berdua.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke kembali dengan tiga buah gelas berisi air berwarna kuning yang kalian sendiri pasti tahu jika air yang mengisi penuh gelas gelas tersebut adalah jus jeruk. "Tak perlu berterima kasih, aku dan dobe hanya melatih kalian untuk sekedar menyeimbangkan dengan apa yang kalian berikan pada kami..." Masih dengan nada seperti sebelumnya Sasuke memberi tanggapan tentang hal yang dibicarakan kedua gadis tersebut.

"...Dan setelah ini aku dan Sasuke tak akan membantu apa apa lagi pada kalian, sesuai dengan kata kata yang kalian ucapan waktu itu kalian hanya menginginkan latihan dari kami oleh karena itu aku dan Sasuke melatih kalian dengan bayaran rumah serta permasalahan kami dengan clan Phenex kalian yang menanggung." Kedua gadis itu cukup membulatkan mata mereka saat ucapan dari pemuda bernama Naruto yang baru saja datang terlontar.

"Ta-Tapi..."

"Itu kesepakatan Gremory, jikalau kami tidak ada kami yakin jika kau pastilah sudah menjadi tunangan dan istri dari Phenex itu, jadi hal ini sepadan dengan apa yang kami dapatkan saat ini." Sasuke memotong ucapan dari gadis yang dia panggil dengan Gremory tersebut, kedua gadis tersebut saat ini masih dalam ekspresi kaget mereka.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapan kami, kami sudah malas menerima perintah dari kalian seperti kami hanya bawahan kalian, satu minggu setelah acara tersebut kami rasa hal tersebut sudah cukup untuk kami merasakan seperti ada dibawah perintah kalian, mulai dari memburu iblis iblis liar dan menghadapi para gagak disetiap malam, sedangkan kalian semua hanya berdiam diri dirumah dan club kalian, dan hari ini hutang kami sudah lunas bukan?"

"Dan sebenarnya kami tak takut jika harus berhadapan dengan para Phenex dari Underworld, tapi kami lebih memilih jalan aman dengan membiarkan kau mengurusi hal itu." Ucapan Naruto dan Sasuke sukses membuat kedua gadis tersebut semakin membulatkan mata mereka, namun kini mereka lebih memilih menundukkan kepala mereka serta diam seribu bahasa.

"Jika sudah tak ada urusan lain kalian boleh pergi dari sini." Sasuke berucap seraya berjalan menuju kamar yang biasa dia gunakan untuk beristirahat, sedangkan Naruto masih terdiam seraya menatap kedua gadis yang masih menundukkan kepala mereka, namun tak berselang lama kedua gadis tersebut berdiri dan menundukkan badan guna memberi salam kepada Naruto, Naruto pun juga menganggukkan kepalanya guna menganggapi salam yang kedua gadis tersebut berikan padanya.

Naruto yang sudah melihat kedua gadis tersebut keluar rumahnya pun berjalan kearah pintu rumah tersebut dan menutupnya, setelahnya dia pun kembali menghadap kearah televisi guna meneruskan acara yang tadi sempat terpotong karena harus menganggapi panggilan alam serta mengurus kedua gadis tersebut, namun tak berapa lama sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul didalam ruangan tersebut, Naruto nampak biasa saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ara ara, sepertinya aku sedang mengganggu urusanmu Naruto." Naruto yang mendengar ucapan dari laki laki tersebut hanya mendengus kesal, tapi dia tetap menatap kearah lelaki yang kini mulai duduk disebrang meja ruang tamu tersebut, tanpa basa basi dia pun menenggak jus yang tadinya disiapkan Sasuke untuk kedua gadis yang datang kerumah tersebut.

"Sepertinya tadi ada iblis yang datang kemari? Apa aku salah?"

"Ya, gadis Gremory adik dari Maou Lucifer datang kemari hanya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah melatih mereka untuk menghadapi Rating Game dengan Phenex." Lelaki tersebut mengangguk mengerti akan ucapan Naruto barusan, dia pun juga ikut menyaksikan televisi yang kini tengah menyiarkan berita tentang kejadian yang tengah terjadi diseluruh dunia saat ini.

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan sampai datang kemari Azazel?" Azazel nama lelaki itu, dia kini tersenyum kearah Naruto yang kini menatap serius kearahnya, Naruto tahu jika Azazel sampai datang ketempatnya pasti ada sesuatu yang diinginkan olehnya dari Naruto dan Sasuke, entah hanya membicarakan hal yang penting sampai memintanya untuk membantunya hal hal yang dianggap Naruto dan Sasuke aneh..

"Aku akan membayarmu untuk melakukan sebuah misi." Naruto menyipitkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan Azazel barusan. "Misi apa yang kau inginkan dari kami?" Bukan Naruto yang bertanya, namun Sasuke yang tiba tiba muncul dengan semangkuk penuh dengan sup Tomat yang mungkin baru saja dia selesai masak, nampak jelas jika asap dari sup tersebut masih mengepul.

"Aku hanya ingin kalian membabat habis para bawahanku yang bergerak seenaknya, misi ini berjalan selama satu minggu dan bayarannya dihitung dari berapa malaikat jatuh yang kalian habisi, satu malaikat jatuh aku bayar seribu yen." Naruto nampak tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan Azazel barusan, sedangkan Sasuke dia hanya tersenyum tipis saat ini.

"Hanya itu?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada datar seperti biasanya, dan Azazel mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. "Kalian bisa bergerak mulai malam ini, cari mereka mulai dari mereka yang seenaknya menyerang kalian, menghabisi para pengguna Sacred Gear, menyerang iblis yang tengah berpatroli ataupun yang menyerang para manusia." Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk setelahnya Azazel berpamitan pada mereka berdua.

Setelah kepergian Azazel, Naruto dan Sasuke terdiam. "Aku rasa tak buruk dengan misi yang diberikan kakek tua itu." Sasuke nampak diam mendengar ucapan yang terlontar oleh Naruto barusan. "Lebih baik dari pada melakukan perintah tanpa bayaran dari iblis Gremory itu." Naruto meng'iya'kan ucapan Sasuke barusan dan setelahnya mereka berdua sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing masing.

* * *

Malam hari telah tiba diKuoh, dan malam ini kedua pemeran utama kita tengah berjalan tenang dimalam tepi jalan Kuoh yang tengah dalam keadaan cukup ramai, ya cukup ramai karena mereka saat ini tengah berada disalah satu daerah perbelanjaan yang ada diKuoh, mereka baru saja kembali dari salah satu toko pakaian yang cukup terkenal diKuoh, dikedua tangan mereka terdapat dua kantung plastik yang berisi beberapa helai pakaian dan beberapa makanan terbungkus rapih.

Perjalanan mereka telah sampai dipinggiran kota Kuoh yang cukup sepi, hanya beberapa orang saja yang berlalu lalang disana. Dan sampailah mereka didepan salah satu bangunan yang ada bisa dibilang sudah sangatlah tua, beberapa dindingnya retak, genteng genteng sudah banyak yang hilang, salah satu tiang dari bangunan tersebut sudah hanya tinggal besi saja, dan puluhan coretan coretan tertera disana.

Naruto dan Sasuke berhenti disana, mereka berdua menatap kearah bangunan tersebut cukup lama sampai mereka mulai menapakkan kaki mereka kedalam area bangunan tua tersebut. Tak sampai beberapa detik aura mencekam menguar dari sana, puluhan suara mulai dari bunyi bunyi aneh sampai suara tawa mengelegar disana, dari kedua tatapan mata pemuda tersebut nampak tak ada sedikit pun rasa takut disana.

Namun tak berapa lama muncul hampir sepuluh pria yang keluar dari dalam bangunan tersebut, tatapan mereka nampak menajam saat melihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang tengah berjalan kearah mereka. Salah satu dari kesepuluh pria tersebut maju beberapa langkah kedepan, dan berhenti sekitar sepuluh meter didepan Naruto dan Sasuke yang kini tengah meletakkan kedua wadah belanjaannya keatas tanah.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?!" Dengan nada yang terdengar cukup tinggi pria tersebut bertanya kepada Naruto dan Sasuke, kesembilan pria yang lainnya maju beberapa langkah dan berhenti satu langkah dibelakang pria yang tadi maju pertama kali. Naruto dan Sasuke nampak tenang menatap kearah kesepuluh pria yang tengah menatap kearahnya pula.

"Apa kalian anak buah Azazel?!" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan pria tadi, Naruto kini balik bertanya pada kesepuluh pria yang kini nampak tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut, mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain, merasakan jika kedua pemuda tersebut bukanlah bahaya kesepuluh pria yang ada disana hanya tertawa keras.

"Haha, Azazel kau bilang?! Hahaha, dia bukan atasanku dia hanya pria yang bukan sepantasnya menjadi pemimpin kami! Yang pantas memegang jabatan Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh hanya Kokabiel-sama!" Dengan terus terang pria yang berdiri pada barisan paling depan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan keras, dan akibat jawaban dari pria tersebutlah Naruto dan Sasuke menyeringai.

"Jadi, sudah sepantasnya kami menghabisi kalian Da-tenshi." Kesepuluh Da-Tenshi yang mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan saling berpandangan, seperdetik berikutnya mereka tertawa keras, bahkan sangat keras jika author yang mendengarnya. "Apa yang bisa kau lakukan bocah!" Salah satu pria yang berada dibarisan belakang bertanya dengan keras kepada kedua manusia yang bernama Naruto dan Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan tersebut hanya tersenyum kecil, mereka masih setia mendengar tawa dari kesepuluh Da-Tenshi yang berada didepan mereka, namun tak berapa lama-

BRUK

Sebuah kepala jatuh kepermukaan tanah dan tak sampai lima detik hilang digantikan dengan sayap hitam yang terbang tertiup angin, kesembilan Da-Tenshi yang melihat kejadian tersebut sama tak kuasa untuk tak membulatkan mata mereka, salah satu dari mereka yang berdiri dibarisan belakang telah tumbang dan menghilang. "Itu yang dapat kami lakukan, Da-Tenshi." Da-Tenshi yang bertanya dengan nada keras sebelumnya mundur beberapa langkah berusaha menghilangkan rasa terkejutnya.

"Ku-Kurang Ajar!" Da-Tenshi yang mungkin pemimpin dari kesepuluh Da-Tenshi yang kini tersisa sembilan berteriak keras dengan mata yang menyiratkan kematian, namun hal tersebut tak membuat ataupun mengubah ekspresi dari kedua mantan Shinobi tersebut, membuat musuh tersulut emosi adalah salah satu langkah menuju kemenangan, itulah yang dipegang teguh oleh keduanya.

Nampak tak terima salah satu dari mereka tumbang tanpa adanya perlawanan kesembilan Da-Tenshi tersebut mempersiapkan Light Spear mereka, sepasang Light Spear tergenggam erat dikedua tangan mereka dan tanpa basa basi mereka melemparkannya kearah kedua manusia yang masih berdiri dengan tenang ditempatnya. "MATILAH KALIAN!"

Naruto dan Sasuke yang melihat hal tersebut tak tinggal diam, mereka menghindari setiap Light Spear yang dilemparkan secara membabi buta kearah mereka berdua, nampak tanpa ada kesulitan saat mereka berdua menghindari setiap Light Spear yang terus menerus menghujani mereka berdua, Naruto dan Sasuke saling berpandangan dalam beberapa detik, setelah mereka berdua mengangguk keduanya menghilang.

Da-Tenshi yang melihat kejadian tersebut terkejut bukan main, mereka segera menyiagakan apa bila ada serangan dadakan yang kedua manusia tersebut lancarkan pada mereka, namun-

CRASH CRASH CRASH

Tiga dari sembilan Da-Tenshi yang tersisa tumbang dengan luka yang menganga mulai dari dada, perut dan kepala. Seperdetik berikutnya Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berdiri lagi ditempat sebelumnya saat mereka dihujani oleh Light Spear dari kesembilan Da-Tenshi sebelumnya. Da-Tenshi yang melihat jika kawan mereka lagi lagi tumbang tak tinggal diam, mereka melesat kearah Naruto dan Sasuke yang sudah bersiap dengan kuda kuda mereka. (Berdiri tegak.)

Namun saat mereka berdua hampir dapat menyerang Naruto dan Sasuke, keenam Da-Tenshi tadi terlempar akibat dorongan kuat yang tak tahu dari mana datangnya, Sasuke nampak menatap Naruto tajam. "Tahan tekanan energimu, Dobe!" Dengan nada yang cukup tinggi Sasuke memberi peringatan kepada Naruto yang saat itu meledakan beberapa persen energinya yang alhasil membuat keenam Da-Tenshi tadi terlempar.

"Haahhh, Gomen." Dengan nada yang terdengar tanpa salah Naruto menjawab peringatan Sasuke sebelumnya dan kembali menatap kearah para Da-Tenshi yang kini tengah berusaha berdiri kembali. "Sudah cukup main mainnya, dobe." Tanpa menatap kearah Naruto, Sasuke berujar dengan nada yang terdengar malas seraya menarik sebuah kunai yang dia ambil dari _Fuin_ penyimpanan yang ada dibahu kirinya.

"Kita selesaikan!" Dengan semangat Naruto membalas ucapan Sasuke dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sasuke, bedanya dia mengambil kunai cabang tiga miliknya pada _Fuin_ penyimpanan yang berada dipungung tangan tangan kirinya, tak mau menunggu lagi Naruto dan Sasuke melesat cepat kearah keenam Da-Tenshi yang kembali membuat Light Spear mereka, pertarungan jarak dekat terjadi.

Berkali kali Light Spear para Da-Tenshi hancur saat menerima pukulan dari kedua Hybrid Naga tersebut, dan sudah berkali kali kunai mereka berdua memberi luka yang cukup menyakitkan kepada para Da-Tenshi, dan saat ini hanya tersisa dua Da-Tenshi yang belum berubah menjadi kumpulan bulu burung gagak, mereka nampak buruk dalam penampilan mereka.

Puluhan luka nampak melukai mereka, darah menetes dari mulut dan beberapa bagian tubuh mereka yang nampak terluka, pakaian mereka nampak penuh debu dan sobek disana sini, tatapan mereka masih tetap seperti sebelumnya, tajam namun tak bersinar.

Naruto dan Sasuke yang melihat hal tersebut hanya diam, dan mulai berjalan kearah empat katung plastik yang tadi mereka tinggalkan sebelum melakukan pertarungan yang kini sudah jelas siapa pemenangnya, Da-Tenshi yang tengah jatuh terduduk tersebut nampak terkejut saat melihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang mulai berjalan kearah gerbang tanpa pintu guna kembali pulang, mereka nampak membuang nafas lega melihat hal tersebut.

STAP STAP

"Jangan senang dulu, kematian kalian sudah pasti." Kedua Hybrid Naga tersebut nampak menatap kearah kedua Da-Tenshi yang nampak terkejut saat melihat dua buah kunai yang berbeda bentuk menancap tepat didepan mereka, nampak jelas diindra pengelihatan mereka berdua jika dibagian pegangan kedua kunai tersebut terdapat tali yang terhubung pada sebuah kertas yang kini terbakar hampir sampai pada pangkalnya, dan-

DDUUAARRR

* * *

SKIP TIME

Pagi yang indah kembali keKuoh, disini kita dapat melihat puluhan manusia yang berlalu lalang guna mengejar waktu untuk sampai tujuan yang akan mereka tuju, begitu pula dengan Naruto dan Sasuke, mereka kini tengah berjalan pelan dengan sebuah roti isi yang mereka pegang ditangan mereka masing masing, pakaian berbeda nampak mereka kenakan.

Naruto saat ini tengah menggunakan kaos oranye dengan kombinasi hitam pada setiap pinggir kaos tersebut, celana jeans hitam dia gunakan dengan sepatu kets berwarna putih dengan sedikit hiasan merah pada beberapa bagian sepatunya, sebuah jaket jeans tanpa lengan yang sengaja dia sobek dengan sendirinya menutupi beberapa bagian dari kaosnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke, dia saat ini menggunakan pakaian yang bisa dibilang simple, kaos hitam polos dengan celana Jeans berwarna senada dengan pakaiannya, pada tangan kanannya dia membawa sebuah tas kecil yang berisi pakaian yang biasa dia gunakan saat berkerja menjadi Koki. Namun-

BRUK

Naruto yang tengah menatap Smartphone miliknya tak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang mungkin tidak dia kenal, roti isi yang masih tersisa setengahnya jatuh bebas akibat insiden tersebut, Naruto yang menatap roti isi miliknya tak menyadari jika didepannya nampak seorang gadis yang tengah merintih kesakitan, Naruto nampak membuang nafas panjang saat melihat roti isi miliknya yang sudah tak baik untuk dimakan dan kini dia mengalihkan tatapannya pada siapa yang tadi dia tabrak.

Naruto nampak tersentak kaget saat melihat gadis berkacamata yang tengah merintih kesakitan karena tabrakan yang memang tak sengaja dengan Naruto, Naruto yang melihat gadis yang dia tabrak pun mengulurkan tangannya guna membantu gadis tersebut berdiri, gadis yang melihat Naruto mengulurkan tangannya pun menyambutnya walau wajah menahan sakit dia tampakkan. "Apa kau baik baik saja?"

Dengan lembut Naruto bertanya pada gadis tersebut yang kini tengah membersihkan rok selutut yang dia kenakan, Naruto dan Sasuke yang melihat jelas jika seragam yang gadis tersebut gunakan adalah seragam Akademi Kuoh pun sedikit memicingkan mata mereka. "Ya, aku baik baik saja." Naruto yang mendengar jawaban gadis tersebut tersenyum kecil, dia merasa lega jika gadis didepannya itu tak mengalami cidera yang serius.

"Maafkan aku nona, aku sama sekali tak sengaja." Gadis tersebut mengangguk kecil menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Sasuke mentapa Naruto untuk memberi isyarat jika waktu semakin menipis, Naruto yang mengerti maksud tatapan Sasuke pun mengangguk. "Baiklah jika begitu nona, kami pergi dahulu dan sekali lagi maaf." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari gadis tersebut Naruto dan Sasuke kembali meneruskan perjalanan mereka.

Gadis tersebut sedikit membulatkan mata saat melihat apa yang terjadi saat ini, pertengkaran kecil antara Naruto dan Sasuke nampak dikedua indra pengelihatannya, namun hal tersebut tak mengganggunya wajahnya kembali datar seperti sebelumnya, namun walaupun begitu dalam hati dia merasakan sesuatu.

* * *

Direstouran tempat Naruto bekerja saat ini tengah ada sedikit adu mulut antara pelanggan dengan salah satu karyawan yang bekerja disana, masalahnya terdapat saat pelayan tersebut membawakan makanan untuk meja yang berada dibelakang pelanggan tersebut namun karena suatu hal pelayan tersebut terjatuh dan sup panas yang dia bawa tak sengaja tumpah pada pelanggan tersebut.

Puluhan pasang mata menatap kearah keributan tersebut, banyak spekulasi yang mereka pikiran saat ini, bahkan Manager Restouran tersebut harus turun tangan dalam hal ini namun keributan yang tengah terjadi saat ini sama sekali belum menemukan titik terang karena sifat keras kepala dari pelanggan tersebut. Naruto dan Sasuke yang melihat hal itu nampak tak dapat tinggal diam, mereka berjalan kearah pelanggan yang baru saja mendorong sang pelayan dengan kasar.

"Kau harus tetap ganti rugi akan hal ini! Dan kau, seharusnya kau mengatur pelayanmu agar lebih berhati hati" Pelanggan tersebut masih berteriak keras, ekspresi takut terpasang jelas diwajah pelayan tersebut, pelanggan tersebut berusaha memukul wajah sang pelayan namun sebuah tangan menghentikan aksi tersebut.

"Kau seharusnya menahan emosimu tuan dan kau juga tak diperbolehkan main hakim sendiri disini." Sasuke, dialah yang menahan pukulan dari pelanggan keras kepala yang kini menatap Sasuke dengan tajam, namun bagai sudah kebal akan hal tersebut Sasuke bukannya ketakutan namun juga ikut melontarkan tatapan tajam kearah pelayan tersebut.

"Kau! Siapa kau! Kau hanya seorang Koki disini dan apa matamu tak melihat jika kulit kakiku melepuh karena ulah pelayan bodoh ini!" Sang pelayan yang dimaksud oleh pelanggan tersebut semakin menundukkan kepalanya, bahkan sang Manager nampak tak kuasa menahan dirinya terbukti kedua tangannya yang mengepal erat dikedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Ya aku memang hanya seorang Koki disini, dan dari kulihat kau adalah seorang pejabat atau karyawan dari suatu perusahaan, tapi walau pekerjaan kami lebih rendah darimu kau tak diperbolehkan berbuat semena mena disini, disini adalah tempat kami walau memang pelanggan atau pembeli bisa diibaratkan Raja, tapi kami tak akan membiarkan seorang Raja berlaku semena mena pada kami!"

Sasuke nampak semakin mempertajam tatapannya pada pelanggan tersebut, pelanggan tersebut menarik keras tangannya yang masih digenggam erat oleh Sasuke. "Apa maumu sekarang hah!" Naruto yang sedari tadi diam maju beberapa langkah dan berdiri dibelakang Sasuke, tak berbeda jauh dengan Sasuke dia pun juga menatap tajam kearah pelanggan tersebut.

"Kau tahu tuan, jika kau memaafkan temanku ini dan menerima pertolongan pertama serta ganti rugi dari bosku urusan kita sudah terselesaikan sedari tadi, tapi kau malah ingin menyerang salah satu temanku dan kau pun tak mau menerima ganti rugi dari bosku oleh karena itu seharusnya kami yang bertanya apa maumu?!" Pelanggan tersebut menatap tajam kearah Naruto, Manager dan Pelayan yang berada disana pun sama, begitu pula dengan para pelanggan yang lainnya.

Sudah beberapa detik berlalu, pelanggan tersebut nampak tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar dari Naruto barusan dia hanya diam seraya menatap tajam kearah Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedari tadi menatapnya pula. Naruto dan Sasuke yang melihat reaksi dari pelanggan tersebut hanya maju beberapa langkah.

"Seharusnya anda tak melakukan semua berdasarkan emosi dan ego anda, dia adalah Karyawan baru diRestouran ini jadi tolong maafkan dia, jika anda ingin sembuh akan kami obati luka anda." Sasuke nampak mendorong pelan pelanggan tersebut dan membuatnya duduk dikursi yang sedari tadi pelanggan tersebut gunakan untuk menyantap makannannya.

Naruto mengambil posisi jongkok disamping pelanggan tersebut dan mengambil sedikit obat dari kotak P3K yang tadinya dibawa oleh sang Manager, dia mengoleskan sedikit obat bakar yang memang ada disana untuk mengurangi rasa panas yang dirasakan pelanggan tersebut, dia pun juga mengambil sedikit alkohol yang ada disana dan menuangkannya pada sebuah tissue yang juga ada disana.

Dengan telaten Naruto menempelkan tissue yang sudah dia beri alkohol pada luka pelanggan tersebut agar kulit sang pelanggan tak mengelupas karena memang sup tadi masih cukup panas untuk membuat kulit mengelupas, dirasa sudah cukup Naruto pun memberi sedikit perban untuk menutup beberapa bagian kulit yang sudah mengelupas, setelah selesai Naruto pun berdiri dan menghadap kearah pelanggan tersebut.

"Jika anda menggunakan emosi anda masalah ini bisa sampai keranah hukum, namun jika anda melewati masalah ini dengan kepala dinggin seharusnya sedari tadi masalah ini telah selesai, dan tolong maafkan teman saya ini." Naruto membungkuk dalam didepan pelanggan yang masih terkejut dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan padanya. Pelanggan tersebut tersenyum pada Naruto.

Dia pun berdiri dan menatap pelayan yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. "Anak muda, maafkan aku sudah berlaku kasar padamu, dan anda tuan saya pun juga meminta maaf pada anda atas perkataan dan perilaku saya." Semua yang ada disana nampak membuang nafas lega melihat kejadian ini, Naruto dan Sasuke yang merasa permasalahan selesai pun kembali ketempat mereka masing masing.

Namun, dari seluruh pelanggan ada seorang gadis yang tersenyum tertarik melihat hal tersebut, bukan atas kelakuan atau tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto serta Sasuke namun sesuatu hal yang menurutnya menarik yang ada didalam tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke.

* * *

Malam hari telah tiba Naruto dan Sasuke pun kini tengah dalam perjalanan untuk kembali pulang, nampak wajah bahagia tersirat didalam wajah mereka, kenapa? Ya karena hari ini mereka menerima gaji pertama mereka serta beberapa bonus tambahan yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit, bahkan hampir mencapai lima per delapan gaji mereka.

Untuk hari hari sebelumnya memang Naruto dan Sasuke memilih untuk memberi sedikit tatapan pembangkrut bagi para penjual yang mereka temui, namun tidak untuk sekarang.

Dan dalam perjalanan pulang, mereka sengaja untuk mengambil jalan memutar guna mencari tahu daerah daerah mana yang biasa digunakan oleh para Da-Tenshi untuk berkumpul atau melakukan kelakuan aneh mereka, ya bisa dibilang membunuh ataupun melakukan ritual pengambilan Sacrede Gear seperti yang dikatakan Azazel tadi. Tadi? Ya mereka sempat bertemu dengannya saat keluar dari tempat kerja mereka.

Dan benar saja, mereka merasakan aura dari para Da-Tenshi serta Iblis dalam satu tempat, ada dua opini yang dapat mereka dapatkan saat itu, Iblis liar yang tengah berkumpul dengan para Da-Tenshi ataupun Iblis dari salah satu keluarga yang tengah bertarung dengan Da-Tenshi. Naruto dan Sasuke yang nampak tertarik dengan hal tersebut pun berusaha mencari tempatnya, mereka nampak melompat lompat diatas beberapa bangunan dan pohon, dan...

BUUMMM

"Opini kedua yang berubah menjadi Fakta." Naruto berujar saat berhenti diatas sebuah ranting pohon yang cukup besar bersama dengan Sasuke, mereka nampak tersenyum kecil melihat siapa yang bertarung saat ini. "Opini pertama dan kedua yang bersatu menjadi satu." Naruto terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang dia rasa lucu.

Ya, disana berdiri para iblis dari keluarga Gremory yang tengah bertarung melawan Iblis liar dan para Da-Tenshi, Naruto mengambil posisi duduk seraya mengeluarkan sebuah minuman kaleng yang dia bawa didalam plastik, Sasuke pun sama dan mengambil minuman kaleng dari plastik yang sama yang dibawa Naruto saat itu. "Hitung hitung untuk mengganti acara TV yang membosankan." Sasuke hanya mendecih pelan mendengar gumaman Naruto yang tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari pertarungan dibawah saat ini.

"Ya, aku setuju dan kalian akan mendapat lima belas ribu ryo untuk Da-Tenshi itu." Naruto dan Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan mereka menatap kearah belakang mereka. "Ero Da-Tenshi/Azazel."

"Yoo." Dia tampak melompat kearah Naruto dan Sasuke lalu berdiri disamping Sasuke yang tengah meminum minumannya. "Apa kau mengikuti kami?" Sasuke adalah orang pertama yang memulai acara cakap cakap mereka, Azazel yang mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke hanya tertawa pelan, lalu kembali memperhatikan pertarungan antara kelompok Gremory melawan Iblis liar serta Da-Tenshi didepan mereka, jarak lima puluh meter mungkin cukup.

"Kau fikir aku seorang penguntit? Aku hanya merasakan energi Sekiryuutei saat berjalan didekat sini, lalu aku memutuskan mampir sebentar dan melihat kalian berdua menonton jadilah aku ikut menonton dengan kalian." Naruto tertawa mendengar pernyataan barusan, sedangkan Sasuke nampak tak menggubrisnya dan meneruskan acara minum dan menontonnya.

"Jadi mereka adalah salah satu kelompok yang membelot darimu." Azazel mengangguk beberapa kali setelahnya dia pun menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. "Apa semua ini ada hubungannya dengan Kokabiel." Kini giliran Naruto yang bertanya pada Azazel, Azazel yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto barusan menatap cepat kearah Naruto.

"Kami tahu saat memburu beberapa bawahanmu, mereka bilang jika pemimpin mereka bukanlah kau dan pemimpin mereka adalah Kokabiel." Azazel yang mendengarnya sama sekali tak merubah ekspresi datarnya, namun dapat Naruto lihat jika Azazel saat itu nampak membuang nafas panjang.

"Kokabiel adalah salah satu bawahannku yang juga membelot, dia sangat menginginkan jika perang kembali terjadi antara ketiga kubu." Naruto kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pertarungan yang nampak semakin seru saat seorang Da-Tenshi mati ditangan seorang pemuda berambut kuning berwajah tampan yang membawa sebuah pedang.

"Cih, ayo maju Sasuke aku tak mau kehilangan seribu Ryo lagi." Sasuke hanya membuang nafas malas mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan, dia meletakkan minuman kalengnya disamping kanannya dan mengambil Kusnagai no Tsurugi yang dia simpan pada Fuin dibahu kirinya, Azazel yang melihat hal tersebut nampak terkejut bukan main, begitu pula saat melihat Naruto mengeluarkan kunai cabang tiga dari pungung tangannya.

Mereka berdua pun menghilang dari pandangan Azazel, sekali lagi Azazel yang melihat hal tersebut terkejut bukan main, dia tahu jika mereka berdua memanglah Ninja, namun dia tak tahu seperti apa kekuatan mereka berdua, namun sedikit kemudian Azazel nampak tersenyum kecil.

* * *

Sepuluh menit sebelum kepergian Naruto dan Sasuke.

DUAR DUAR DUAR

Sudah berkali kali gedis berambut merah tersebut melemparkan Power of Destruction miliknya kearah lima belas Da-Tenshi dan tujuh Iblis liar didepannya, namun satu pun tak ada yang mengenai mereka dikarenakan oleh Sihir pertahannan yang dibuat oleh salah satu Iblis liar disana, mereka adalah Rias Gremory serta para budaknya, para budak Rias pun nampak terlihat kacau saat ini, stamina mereka nampak sudah cukup banyak terkuras.

Asia, gadis yang memiliki Sacred Gear tipe penyembuh pun tengah berusaha untuk menyembuhkan teman temannya, dan hanya Kiba, Koneko dan Issei yang masih bertahan berdiri selain Rias, Akeno gadis petir yang memegang bidak Queen sudah jatuh terlebih dahulu menerima sebuah tembakan energi dari salah satu Iblis liar saat dia berusaha menghalang sebuah Light Spear dari salah satu Da-Tenshi.

"Kiba, Koneko, kalian maju aku akan memberi Support pada kalian berdua dari sini, dan Issei kau naikkan kekuatanmu sampai titik maksimal." Ketiga budak Rias mengangguk dan melakukan perintah dari King mereka, Kiba dan Koneko maju namun para musuh tak tinggal diam dua orang Da-Tenshi pun ikut melesat kearah keduanya dengan sebuah Light Spear dikedua genggaman tangan mereka.

Kiba maju didepan Koneko menghadang sebuah Light Spear yang akan menusuk mereka berdua, dua buah pedang sudah berada diganggaman tangannya, namun tanpa dia sadari dari atasnya melesat seekor Iblis berbentuk Gagak yang menembakkan bulu bulu tajamnya, namun-

DUAR

Sebuah dinding energi muncul diatas Kiba menahan puluhan bulu bulu tajam yang dapat meledak saat saat bersentuhan dengan apapun, buktinya Power of Destruction milik Rias yang dia bentuk menyerupai dinding diatas Kiba dan Koneko goyah saat bulu bulu tersebut menyentuhnya. Koneko pun melesat kearah salah satu Da-Tenshi yang akan menusukkan Light Spear yang ada ditangan kirinya pada Kiba.

DUGH

Sebuah bogem mentah dari Koneko yang sudah berlapis Senjutsu miliknya menghantam telak dirahang Da-Tenshi tersebut, Kiba yang melihat kesempatan tak tinggal diam dia memunculkan sebuah pedang dimulutnya dan menebaskannya kearah Da-Tenshi yang tengah beradu dengannya, alhasil sebuah luka pada dada Da-Tenshi tersebut tercipta, Koneko yang tak yang melihat kesempatan saat Da-Tenshi tersebut mudur kebelakang pun tak tinggal diam-

BUAGH

Sekali lagi, sebuah pukulan berlapis Senjutsu berhasil menghantam kepala Da-Tenshi tersebut yang menghasilkan Da-Tenshi tersebut harus mencium tanah dibawahnya, Kiba pun tak mau buang buang waktu, dengan dua buah pedang dikedua tangannya dia menancapkannya kekepala dan dada Da-Tenshi tersebut.

Hasilnya puluhan bulu hitam berterbangan saat Da-Tenshi tersebut harus mati.

Tatapan mata marah nampak diwajah para Da-Tenshi dan wajah monster dari para Iblis liar saat melihat salah satu teman mereka mati. "KAU! KAU AKAN MATI BOCAH!" Salah satu Da-Tenshi yang melesat kearah Kiba berteriak keras, Kiba yang melihat hal tersebut sudah bersiap dengan kuda kudanya, namun-

BUUMMM

"Kau yang mati Da-Tenshi." Dari balik kepulan asap yang membumbung tebal didepan Kiba muncul suara yang seperti dia kenali, namun Kiba sama sekali tak melepaskan kuda kudanya guna menghalau serangan yang datang tiba tiba, Rias, Koneko, Issei, dan Asia nampak penasaran akan apa yang ada dibalik kepulan asap tersebut, dan saat kepulan asap tersebut menipis ekspresi terkejut sudah tergambar diwajah mereka.

"Naruto-sensei! Sasuke-sensei!" Azazel yang mendengar ucapan tersebut tersenyum kecil, dia nampak penasaran akan panggilan tersebut, sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan dari belakang mereka hanya mendiamkan mereka tanpa membalas ataupun menoleh kebelakang.

"Grr, SIAPA KALIAN !" Salah satu Iblis liar berteriak bertanya pada Naruto dan Sasuke yang saat itu berdiri dengan tegak didepan mereka, ekspresi geram dan marah muncul diwajah para Da-Tenshi dan Iblis liar tersebut. "Apa kalian tuli?..."

"...Bocah bocah dibalakang sana sudah memanggil kami dengan nama kami." Sasuke dan Naruto menjawab bergantian pertanyaan dari Iblis liar tersebut, namun sedetik kemudian ekspresi mereka nampak berubah menjadi tersenyum sinis kearah Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Jadi kalian adalah guru mereka heh, mereka saja lemah pastilah kalian juga lemah!" Da-Tenshi yang berkata sedemikian segera melesat kearah Naruto dan Sasuke yang sudah bersiap dengan Kusanagi dan Kunai cabang tiga miliknya, Da-Tenshi dan Iblis liar yang lain pun juga ikut melesat kearah Naruto dan Sasuke menyusul Da-Tenshi pertama yang melesat kearah Naruto dan Sasuke.

Pertarungan jarak dekat pun terjadi, Naruto melawan delapan Da-Tenshi dan tiga iblis liar sekaligus, sedangkan Sasuke dia melawan enam Da-Tenshi dan empat Iblis liar sekaligus sama dengan Naruto, berkali kali Naruto melayangkan pukulan dan tebasan dengan Kunai cabang tiga miliknya, dia kini pun melompat kebelakang mengambil jarak dengan musuhnya saat ini, melihat hal itu para iblis liar dan Da-Tenshi tak tinggal diam.

Mereka melemparkan puluhan Light Spear dan menembakkan energi mereka bersamaan, Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut pun juga tak tinggal diam dia pun merapalkan handsealnya dengan cepat.

 **Fuuton : Kamikaze**

Sebuah tornado angin muncul saat Naruto selesai merapalkan handsealnya dan menyebutkan nama jutsu miliknya, akibatnya serangan dari Da-Tenshi dan para Iblis liar pun terhalang dan berhenti seketika, Naruto yang melihat hal itu tak menyianyiakan kesempatannya dia pun membuat empat Kage Bunshin yang muncul dikanan kirinya, tanpa aba aba lagi keempat Kage Bunshin Naruto melesat kearah Da-Tenshi dan Iblis liar tersebut dengan serempak.

Pertarungan kembali terjadi dengan sengit, disisi lain Sasuke baru saja memotong sebuah tangan dari salah satu Da-Tenshi dengan Kusanagi no Tsurugi miliknya, Da-Tenshi tersebut memekik keras namun pekikannya harus terhenti saat Chidori milik Sasuke berhasil menghancurkan kepalanya, Da-Tenshi dan Iblis liar yang lain saat melihat temannya dibunuh dengan sadis oleh Sasuke nampak geram, mereka pun mulai menyerang Sasuke secara membabi buta.

Namun semua itu dengan mudah dihindari oleh Sasuke karena Sharingan tiga tome pada mata kiri miliknya sudah berkibar, dan karena hal tersebut pulalah beberapa Iblis liar dan Da-Tenshi harus memekik keras karena terjebak dalam Genjutsu milik Sasuke, bahkan Sasuke sudah berhasil menghambisi tiga Iblis lair dengan Tehnik Chidori Eiso miliknya, pertarungan semakin sengit malam itu.

Disisi lain Rias dan para budaknya nampak terkagum kagum saat melihat pertarungan saat ini, Akeno yang tadinya pingsan pun kini telah pulih seperti sedia kala karena bantuan dari Asia. Mereka nampak terkagum melihat pertarungan yang sudah terlihat siapa yang akan menjadi pemenang.

Saat ini untuk beberapa saat Naruto dan Sasuke hanya terdiam menatap kearah Da-Tenshi dan Iblis liar yang tersisa, tepatnya lima Da-Tenshi dan dua Iblis liarlah yang tersisa didepan mereka berdua, yang lain ah... sudah pasti berubah menjadi debu dan bulu bulu hitam karena dibabat habis oleh kedua pahlawan dunia Shinobi, nampak diindra pengelihatan mereka jika saat ini Da-Tenshi dan Iblis liar yang menatap mereka nampak memandang takut kearah Naruto dan Sasuke.

Namun entah ego yang lebih tinggi atau memang mereka ingin menyerahkan nyawa mereka kepada kedua Ninja tersebut Da-Tenshi dan para Iblis liar yang berada disana melesat cepat kearah Naruto dan Sasuke dengan senjata yang mereka genggam erat ditangan mereka, Naruto dan Sasuke yang melihat hal tersebut nampak sama sekali tak gentar, ditangan kanan Naruto sudah terpapang jelas sebuah kunai cabang tiga miliknya, dia melemparkannya setelah merapalkan handsealnya dengan cepat.

 **Kunai KageBunshin no Jutsu**

Kunai yang tadinya hanya berjumlah satu buah kini sudah berlipat ganda dengan cepat, lebih dari sepuluh kunai melesat kearah Da-Tenshi dan Iblis liar yang tersisa, mereka tahu jika kunai tersebut dapat dengan mudah melukai mereka oleh karena itu mereka berusaha dengan keras untuk menghindari serbuan kunai yang mengarah kearah mereka sebisa mungkin.

Melihat hal itu Naruto dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil tanpa seseorang atau makhluk lain ketahui, dengan satu sentuhan dipundak kanan Sasuke Naruto dan Sasuke menghilang dengan seberkas cahaya kuning yang tertinggal ditempat mereka berdiri sebelumnya, dan yang tersisa hanya...

ARRRGGGHHHHH

Teriakan kesakitan yang terdengar secara serempaklah jawabannya, Azazel, Rias dan para budaknya nampak membulatkan mata mereka saat melihat beberapa bagian tubuh Da-Tenshi dan para Iblis liar yang terpisah secara bersamaan, perhatian mereka teralihkan dengan datangnya dua manusia yang mereka ketahui siapa, Naruto dan Sasuke muncul didekat gerbang dari gedung tua tersebut dan mereka pun beranjak untuk kembali pulang dengan ten...

"TUNGGU!" Mungkin tidak, kedua manusia tersebut mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah asal suara yang mungkin ditujukan untuk mereka berdua, tak hanya Rias dan para budaknya yang berdiri disana, tapi seorang gadis berkacamata dengan rambut hitam sebahu yang Naruto dan Sasuke ingat dengan nama Sona Sitri, salah satu Iblis yang mendiami atau mengaku jika Kuoh adalah salah satu Teritory miliknya dan Rias.

"Ada apa, kami buru buru." Sasuke berujar dengan nada yang terdengar datar dan .. malas, namun Sona kini menatap kearah Naruto dan Sasuke dengan tajam. "Kalian harus ikut bersama kami keKuoh Akademi... SEKARANG!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **Hohohoho, Fic yang udah lama gak ane publish akhirnya datang lagi... Mungkin aneh membacanya tapi saya sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin membuat fic yang satu ini menjadi lebih baik (maksudnya-_-!) ,ahh udahlah semoga chapter ini lebih baik dari chapter chapter sebelumnya, dan jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~.~FroozoOut~.~**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : New Firend...

 **The Dragon Shinobi**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto and High School DxD manga. But this fic is mine**

 **Rate: T – M :v**

 **Pair: Naruto x . . ? ,, Sasuke x . . ?**

 **Warning : Typo, Alur Berantakan, Ide Pasaran (Maybe), OOC, OC, Strong, GodLike**

 **Summary : Bermaksud untuk menghentikan meteor raksasa yang akan menghantam Konoha disaat hari pernikahan dari Sasuke dan Sakura berakibat terlemparnya mereka kedalam celah dimensi karena kuatnya serangan mereka berdua. Dengan sedikit bantuan dari Naga Merah yang menunggu celah dimensi, Naruto dan Sasuke harus menjalani sisa sisa hidup mereka disebuah dimensi yang baru. GagalSummary.**

* * *

 **Sang Pemandu : Elfen Lied ? Maksudnya ?**

 **Griegeiriea : Emang ane bikin kalo mata Sasuke yang kiri Sharingan yak ? Seinget ane udah ane bikin matanya Rinnegan ? Atau Cuma ane yang salah hehehe, ya kalo salah mohon dimaklumi '-')/**

 **.792 : Hehehe, ya kan pas itu ane masih focus sama sekolah vak '-')/**

 **The KidSno OppAi : Bukan dia bukan memberontak, tapi itu adalah sebuah perjanjian antara mereka dan Akuma… dan mungkin terjawab dichap ini…**

 **Senju-Nara Shira : 1. Saat ini rilis. 2. Bukan dan terjawab dichapter ini. 3. Saya akan tetap membuat mereka berdua manusia hybrid Naga. 4. Yup, namun mereka memihak pada mahluk yang membayar mereka, dan mereka melakukan apa yang diinginkan orang yang memerintah tersebut, sebatas apa yang diperintahkan dan tidak lebih, serta mereka tak akan melakukan hal yang membahayakan serta merugikan mereka dan fraksi lain…**

 **AshuraIndra64 : Dia telah dilatih oleh Naruto dan mengharuskan Koneko untuk menguasai, dia juga mendapat pengetahuan akan kegunaan serta kelebihan Senjutsu, oleh karena itu dia kini telah menguasainya…**

 **Tenshisha Hikari : Pasti, mungkin para reader lain akan mulai mengetahui akan apa kegunaan dari chap kedua…**

 **Ya, hanya sekian yang dapat saya balas, untuk masalah pair seperti apa yang ditanyakan oleh para reader, hal tersebut belum saya fikirkan sampai saat ini, saya pun masih menunggu waktu dan action yang tepat untuk menempatkan pair dari NaruSasu, dan bagi yang mereview lanjut atau sejenisnya saya pasti akan tetap melanjutkan fic ini…**

 **Warning : Don't Like, Don't Read…**

* * *

Kota Kuoh, malam dingin ini memang membuat kebanyakan para manusia yang ada disana malas untuk keluar dari rumah mereka malam ini, bahkan beberapa dari mereka memilih untuk mulai meringkuk dibalik selimut tebal mereka, namun berbeda dengan mereka semua saat ini kedua pemeran utama kita Namikaze Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke tengah berdiri tegap didepan para gadis dan pemuda yang berada disalah satu Gudang Kosong yang berada disudut kota Kuoh.

Yap, mereka baru saja menyelesaikan misi membunuh para Da-Tenshi yang membelot serta bonus para Iblis liar yang memang tengah bekerja sama dengan para Da-Tenshi yang membelot tersebut, namun bukan merekalah yang pertama kali melawan mereka, namun para iblis dari Gremorylah yang pertama kali melawan mereka walau hanya dapat menghancurkan satu Da-Tenshi dari lima belas Da-Tenshi dan tujuh Iblis liar saja.

Namun bukan itu masalahnya, namun dari gadis berkacamatalah yang menghentikan laju jalan Naruto dan Sasuke masalahnya, dan saat ini Naruto serta Sasuke tengah menatap kearah gadis Gremory serta gadis Sitri dengan tajam, mereka berdua nampak tak suka akan hal tersebut dan segera beranjak dari tempat tersebut tanpa ada satu patah katapun yang mereka berdua lontarkan pada kelompok iblis Underworld tersebut, namun...

BEESSTT

Sebuah dinding es menghalang mereka berdua untuk melangkah lebih jauh meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Kedua pemuda tersebut nampak membuang nafas panjang saat melihat hal yang dilakukan gadis Sitri tersebut, dia tahu dari gadis Gremory yang tengah berdiri disamping kanan gadis Sitri tersebut, Naruto dan Sasuke menatap keduanya tajam saat ini.

"Apa mau kalian!" Sasuke, pemuda Uchiha yang selalu datar dan lebih banyak diam kini mengeluarkan suara dan terdengar berat serta menakutkan, Gremory serta budaknya dan gadis Sitri tersebut sedikit tersentak saat mendengar ucapan dari Sasuke barusan, namun Sitri muda tersebut berjalan mendekat kearah kedua pemuda yang tengah berdiri tenang dan menatap kearah mereka tajam.

"Siapa kalian dan apa yang kalian inginkan!" Gadis Sitri tersebut berucap dengan nada yang terdengar santai walaupun tatapan yang dia berikan kepada kedua pemuda tersebut tajam, pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sitri muda tersebut hanya membuat kedua pemuda tersebut diam serta mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah Iblis Gremory serta para budaknya.

"Kami bukan siapa siapa dan tak ingin menjadi siapapun, tapi apa yang ingin kami lakukan hanya memburu para Da-Tenshi yang membelot dari perintah Gubernur mereka." Ucapan Naruto barusan sukses membuat para Iblis dari keluarga Gremory serta satu Iblis dari keluarga Sitri membulatkan mata mereka terkejut, mereka baru tahu jika kedua manusia tersebut berada dipihak Da-Tenshi.

"Yare, yare, sepertinya ada sedikit masalah disini." Para Iblis yang ada disana sudah bersiap dengan kuda kuda bertarung mereka saat merasakan adanya aura dari Da-Tenshi yang terasa kuat dibelakang mereka, Naruto dan Sasuke yang melihat datangnya pria dewasa berambut hitam dengan poni berwarna kuning yang tengah menggunakan sebuah jubah berwarna gabungan antara coklat gelap dan hitam tersebut hanya mendecih kesal.

"Siapa kau!" Isseilah yang pertama kali berteriak keras kearah sosok lelaki tersebut, sarung tangan berwarna merah perwujudan dari Sacred Gear Booster Gear miliknya sudah dia siapkan, sedangkan Iblis yang lain menatap kearah pria tua tersebut dengan tajam.

"Kalian tak perlu seperti itu denganku, aku adalah Azazel Gubernur Da-Tenshi." Ucapan Azazel barusan sukses membuat para Iblis muda yang berada disana membulatkan mata mereka sempurna, namun tidak dengan Naruto dan Sasuke, tatapan mereka berdua hanya menatap malas kearah Azazel yang tengah berusaha menenangkan para Iblis muda tersebut, Azazel yang melihat Naruto dan Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kalian bisa percaya denganku, aku sama sekali tak menginginkan apa itu yang namanya peperangan." Kesiagaan para Iblis muda disana menurun dan akhirnya mereka berdiri tegak seraya menatap kearah Azazel, Azazel yang melihat hal tersebut tersenyum simpul. "Jadi, aku ingin bertanya kenapa kalian saat melihat kedua Ninja disana kalian memanggil mereka sensei?" Para Iblis Gremory yang ada disana saling berpandangan.

Sona Sitri gadis dari klan Sitri nampak bingung akan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Azazel barusan, sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke mereka hanya menatap datar kearah para Iblis muda serta Azazel yang tengah menyeringai kearah mereka.

"Mereka pernah melatih kami untuk ikut dalam Rating Game guna membatalkan pertunanganku dengan Raiser Phenex, dan bayarannya mereka mendapatkan sebuah rumah serta terlepas dari masalah dengan Phenex." Azazel mengangguk angguk mendengar pernyataan tersebut, sebelum dia angkat bicara...

"Jangan lupakan jika kami dalam seminggu melakukan tugas yang seharusnya kalian lakukan, membunuh para Iblis liar serta Da-Tenshi yang membahayakan ras kalian." Azazel yang mendengar pernyataan Naruto barusan sedikit mengerti, Azazel tahu jika saat ini kedua Ninja tersebut sudah terlepas dari ikatan dengan para Iblis dan mereka menjadi Ninja Bayaran saat ini, sama dengan seseorang yang terkenal sebagai Ninja Bayaran Terbaik.

Namun Azazel kembali menatap kearah kedua Ninja tersebut, keduanya nampak telah memegang kantung belanjaan mereka yang sebelumnya mereka tinggalkan Lima Puluh meter dari tempat tersebut, Naruto saat ini tengah menenggak sebuah minuman kaleng sedangkan Sasuke, dia mengambil sebotol air jernih dan mulai meminumnya.

"Kurasa permasalahan kalian sudah selesai sekarang, dan mereka adalah Ninja Bayaran yang tengah menjalankan misi dariku, jadi jika target mereka bukan kalian, kalian tak perlu khawatir." Rias dan para peerage miliknya membuang nafas panjang, mereka tahu jika Naruto dan Sasuke sama sekali tak menginginkan jika mereka menjadi salah satu dari makhluk bersayap kelelawar yang tak dapat berdo'a kembali.

"Dengarkan itu Sona Sitri, dan jika masalah disini telah selesai kami akan kembali." Naruto serta Sasuke telah memutar tubuh mereka dan mulai berjalan menjauh, mereka nampak sangat lelah saat ini dan sedikit demi sedikit tubuh mereka berdua telah lenyap dari pandangan mata Gubernur Da-Tenshi serta para Iblis Iblis muda yang masih berdiri ditempat mereka masing masing.

"Dan Sekiryuutei." Issei nampak menatap Azazel sedetik setelah Azazel berucap sedemikian rupa. "Ada apa?" Issei nampak menjawab pertanyaan Azazel dengan cepat, Azazel yang melihat reaksi dari Issei nampak tertarik.

"Apa kau ingin berlatih? Apa kalian ingin berlatih? Jika iya, aku akan melatih kalian dengan cuma cuma." Ucapan Azazel barusan sukses membuat mata dari Gremory serta peeragenya dan Sona membulatkan mata terkejut, mereka akan dilatih oleh seorang Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh yang pastilah kuat? Ya mereka ingin hal itu tapi disisi lain mereka masih ada sedikit rasa takut pada pria paruh baya didepannya ini.

"tenanglah, aku tak akan melakukan hal yang tidak tidak pada kalian, Sirzech pasti mengejarku jika aku melakukan sesuatu hal pada adiknya, aku hanya ingin meneliti Sacred Gear dan kekuatan yang ada didunia ini, ya bisa dibilang aku adalah penggila akan hal tersebut tapi cara yang aku gunakan adalah meneliti bukan mengambil atau merampas." Isseilah yang pertama kali berlari kearah Azazel dan membungkuk hormat pada pria tua tersebut.

"Ajari aku Azazel-sensei, buat aku kuat agar dapat mendirikan kerajaan harem milikku sendiri." Para iblis muda yang ada disana nampak Sweatdrop akibat ucapan Issei barusan, namun Azazel tidak dia bahkan malah tertawa kearah didepan Issei dengan kedua tangan yang dia letakkan dipinggangnya.

"Hahaha, akan aku ajari semua hal tentang kekuatan dan..."

.

.

.

.

"...Kemesuman"

* * *

Pagi hari telah kembali, Naruto dan Sasuke saat ini sama sekali belum bersiap siap guna untuk pergi menuju keRestouran tempat biasa mereka bekerja, mereka nampak hanya menginginkan jika Bunshin mereka sajalah yang pergi menuju Restouran untuk bekerja, dan benar saja secara bersamaan Naruto dan Sasuke membuat satu KageBunshin dan satu Bunshin yang menyerupai mereka.

Seperti telah mengerti keinginan bos mereka, kedua replika tersebut membungkuk dan mulai beranjak dari tempat mereka berdiri untuk segera pergi menuju Restouran untuk mulai bekerja. Naruto dan Sasuke saling bertatapan dan diteruskan dengan anggukan yang berarti mereka sudah setuju untuk mulai melakukan sesuatu dan...

BOFT BOFT

Secara bersamaan kedua Ninja tersebut menghilang dan berubah menjadi kepulan asap.

Ditempat lain berjarak sekitar satu setengah kilometer dari kediaman Naruto dan Sasuke berdiri dua orang yang memang merekalah yang tengah disana, Naruto dan Sasuke tengah berdiri disalah satu pagar besi dan menghadap disalah satu bekas sekolahan yang sudah benar benar tak terurus disana, yap mereka tengah memburu lagi para Da-Tenshi yang membelot dari perintah Azazel.

Dan kabar terakhir dari para KageBunshin Naruto yang sengaja dia sebar keseluruh penjuru Kuoh jika para Da-Tenshi tadi malam baru saja melakukan pelepasan Sacred Gear dari seorang bocah berumur dua belas tahun ditempat ini, dan benar saja baru saja mereka menerjunkan diri dari pagar setinggi dua meter tersebut sebuah aura yang sangat mereka kenali menguar kuat dari dalam tempat ini, tak beberapa saat...

BUUUMMMM

DUUUAR

Seonggok tubuh bersayap bulu hitam terlempar dan sukses menghancurkan dinding sekolah terbengkalai tersebut sekaligus membuat sang pemilik tubuh harus merelakan jika tubuhnya mencium tanah dengan keras, dan suatu hal yang Naruto serta Sasuke rasakan adalah...

"Chakra." Naruto dan Sasuke bergumam bersamaan, ya mereka merasakan sebuah aliran chakra yang menguar hebat dari dalam bangunan bekas sekolah tersebut, puluhan spekulasi tengah mereka fikirkan saat ini, dengan rasa penasaran yang sudah tak dapat mereka bendung lagi Naruto dan Sasuke pun berlari cepat guna masuk kedalam ruangan melewati bekas lubang akibat tabrakan tubuh Da-Tenshi tadi yang kini telah berubah sepenuhnya menjadi bulu bulu gagak yang berserakan.

Dan hal yang membuat Naruto dan Sasuke terdiam ditempat mereka berdiri adalah sosok yang mungkin adalah seorang manusia bergender laki laki dengan topeng yang menyerupai wajah dari serigala berdiri menghadap kearah hampir sepuluh Da-Tenshi lengkap dengan Light Spear yang mereka pegang dikedua tangan mereka. Tanpa ada satu pun yang mengetahuinya, Naruto dan Sasuke sudah memasang kekkai yang kuat diarea bekas sekolah tersebut.

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan perlahan menuju lelaki tersebut, dan hal tersebut sukses mengundang perhatian dari para Da-Tenshi serta lelaki misterius tersebut, Naruto dan Sasuke secara bersamaan mengeluarkan tekanan energi Chakra milik mereka dalam intensitas tinggi, sosok tersebut sedikit tersentak kaget saat melihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang dapat mengendalikan chakra sesuka mereka.

Naruto dan Sasuke kini berdiri tempat dikanan dan kiri lelaki misterius tersebut. "Jika kau ingin menghabisi mereka, kau adalah salah satu dari kami berdua." Sasukelah yang berujar sedemikian rupa, sosok tersebut mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Sasuke barusan, dengan cepat sosok misterius tersebut mengalihkan padangannya menuju kearah Da-Tenshi yang nampak geram akan kedatangan Naruto serta Sasuke.

' **Tiga untukmu, dan tiga untukmu sisanya serahkan padaku.** ' Sosok berambut jabrik hitam tersebut berujar dengan santai seraya menarik sebuah tanto yang dia gantungkan dipungungnya, Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk bersamaan dan setelahnya dua buah kekuatan besar menguar dari tubuh keduanya.

Rambut biru dongker Sasuke nampak melambai lambai terterpa kekuatan energi yang sengaja dia keluarkan secara besar, mata Rinnegan miliknya nampak Eternal Mangekyou Sharingannya nampak menatap tajam kearah tiga Da-Tenshi disisi kanan yang nampak berusaha menahan tekanan energi yang sengaja Sasuke tujukan padanya, bahkan Kusanagi no Tsurugi milik Sasuke sudah dia genggam erat ditangan kanannya

Disisi lain, Naruto nampak tak begitu peduli untuk meledakkan energi miliknya, namun kedua mata Naruto nampak sudah berubah memasuki Sannin Mode miliknya, jubah putih dengan aksen jilatan api oranye kemerah merahan dibagian bawahnya secara tiba tiba muncul, kunai cabang tiga sudah dia tarik dari pungung tangan kirinya.

Sosok misterius tersebut nampak tersentak kaget melihat perubahan dan senjata yang dibawa Naruto dan Sasuke entah karena pernah dia lihat dan rasakan sebelumnya ataupun sama sekali belum pernah dia ketahui, namun nampak sosok tersebut tak mau kalah oleh kedua pahlawan Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-empat tersebut.

Ledakan energi pun kini sudah menguar dari tubuh sosok tersebut, tanto miliknya nampak bukan tanto biasa kenapa ? karena saat ini tanto tersebut nampak terselubungi oleh api yang siap membakar siapapun yang terkena tebasannya, tak hanya itu bahkan saat ini tubuh sosok tersebut nampak terselubungi oleh angin angin yang mengelilinginya bagai baju zirah yang tak ingin sang pemilik terkena luka sedikitpun.

Da-Tenshi yang saat ini menjadi lawan mereka nampak gentar saat melihat dan merasakan kekuatan dari ketiga lawan mereka saat ini, namun... "BUNUH MEREKA BODOH! ATAU KALIAN YANG AKAN AKU BUNUH!" Dari balik sisi gelap yang berada dibelakang mereka terdengar suara yang sukses membuat kesepuluh Da-Tenshi tersebut berjengit kaget, dan sesegera mungkin mereka memasang posisi siap bertarung.

' **Kalian memilih pilihan yang salah.** ' Nada yang digunakan sosok tersebut terdengar santai namun berat dikarenakan topeng serigala yang tengah dia kenakan, Naruto dan Sasuke nampak sedikit menyeringai mendengar ucapan dari sosok tersebut, keduanya pun dengan segera berlari menuju lawan mereka masing masing dengan cepat, sedangkan sosok tersebut kini menghilang dengan pusaran angin yang membuat sebuah tornado kecil.

* * *

Naruto Fight...

Naruto yang saat ini tengah menggenggam erat kunai cabang tiga miliknya berlari kearah tiga Da-Tenshi yang memang tengah mengincarnya, Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya dan membuat sebuah single segel berbentuk harimau, dan sedetik kemudian dia melemparkan kunai cabang tiga miliknya seraya berucap...

 **Kunai KageBunshin no Jutsu**

Kunai yang tadinya hanya satu berubah menjadi lima belas bunshin kunai nyata yang mengarah ketiga Da-Tenshi yang tengah terkejut akan hal tersebut, dan saat kunai kunai tersebut tengah melesat Naruto pun kini telah berubah menjadi tiga dengan dua lainnya berada dikanan dan kirinya, para Da-Tenshi yang tak ingin ambil resiko pun berusaha menghalau kunai kunai tersebut.

Namun lemparan kunai yang kecepatannya melebihi kecepatan supersonic tersebut masih meloloskan beberapa kunai yang menancap ketubuh ketiga Da-Tenshi tersebut, dan hal tersebut sukses membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil dan sedetik berikutnya Naruto serta dua bunshinya mengilang dengan cahaya kuning yang tertinggal.

BUGH BUGH BUGH

Sebuah pukulan keras yang dapat menghancurkan baja milik Naruto sukses bersarang kedada dan perut dari ketiga Da-Tenshi yang memang kurang beruntung, mereka terlempar kebelakang namun Naruto kembali menghilang dengan kilatan kuning yang kembali membuat ketiga Da-Tenshi tersebut terlempar keatas dengan cepat, dan sekali lagi ketiga Naruto tersebut menghilang dan muncul diatas ketiga Da-Tenshi tersebut dengan kepalan tangan dan tumit kaki yang telah siap.

BUGH BUGH BUGH

DUAAR

Secara bersamaan ketiga Naruto menyarangkan pukulan Sannin Mode serta tendangannya yang membuat ketiga Da-Tenshi tersebut harus terjun bebas dari ketinggian hampir mencapai sepuluh meter dengan kecepatan melebihi kecepatan suara akibat kuatnya pukulan Naruto. Tak sampai disitu, dengan gerakan cepat Naruto membuat tiga bunshin kembali dibelakangnya dan dibelakang kedua bunshinnya.

Ketiga bunshin baru tersebut dengan bersamaan memegang kaki partner mereka, dengan sekuat tenaga ketiga bunshin baru tersebut memutar tubuh partnernya tersebut sebanyak dua putaran dan dengan sekuat tenaga pula melemparkan tubuhnya kearah bawah, dengan kecepatan yang hampir sama ketiga Naruto tersebut menukik kebawah dengan tiga kepalan yang siap menghancurkan...

DUUUAR

Ketiga Da-Tenshi tersebut menjadi bulu bulu hitam...

* * *

Sasuke Fight...

Sasuke yang tengah berlari kearah ketiga Da-Tenshi didepannya kini mengambil dua buah shuriken dari balik kantung bajunya dan dengan keahliannya dia melemparkan dua shuriken tersebut kearah ketiga Da-Tenshi dengan kuat, dua Da-Tenshi yang menjadi incaran shuriken Sasuke menghindar kekanan dan kekiri tubuh mereka, namun hal tersebutlah yang diinginkan Sasuke, kedua shuriken tersebut saling bertabrakan satu sama lain.

Dan hasilnya kedua shuriken tersebut berbelok dengan cepat kearah lengan kiri dan kepala Da-Tenshi yang menjadi incarannya...

JLEB

ARGH

Pekikan kecil terdengar dari Da-Tenshi yang tertancap shuriken pada lengan kirinya, sedangkan Da-Tenshi yang sukses terkena kepalanya terjatuh dan meledak menjadi bulu bulu hitam yang berterbangan, melihat salah satu temannya terjatuh membuat kedua Da-Tenshi tersebut menggeram marah, Light Spear yang sedari tadi mereka genggam akhirnya pun terlepas dengan kecepatan yang cukup untuk menembus sebuah dinding beton setebal dua puluh senti.

Namun Sharingan Sasuke tak dapat diremehkan, kecepatan yang hanya sebatas itu dapat ditangkap dengan cepat pula oleh Sasuke, Kusanagi miliknya berhasil menghancurkan dua Light Spear yang memang menuju kearahnya, Sasuke melompat keatas dengan cepat sedangkan Da-Tenshi tadi kembali menciptakan Light Spear dikedua tangan mereka, Sasuke kini tengah merapalkan handsealnya dengan cepat.

 **Chidori Eiso**

Petir yang menyerupai laser keluar dari tangan kiri Sasuke yang dia bentuk menyerupai pistol dengan dua jari yang menjadi moncongnya, dua Da-Tenshi tersebut berusaha menghindari dengan melompat keatas serta membentangkan sepasang sayap gagak dipungung mereka, namun hal tersebut adalah kesalahan fatal, Sasuke membelokkan arah serangannya dan alhasil satu Da-Tenshi kembali gugur dengan tubuh yang terbelah menjadi dua bagian.

Da-Tenshi yang tersisa nampak melihat keuntungan, dia melesat kearah Sasuke yang kini melemparkan Kusanagi miliknya kearah Da-Tenshi tersebut, Da-Tenshi yang melihat hal tersebut menghindar dengan cukup mudah, namun alangkah terkejutnya dia saat melihat Sasuke berpindah posisi dengan Kusanaginya, tanpa basa basi lagi Sasuke menarik kedua sayap Da-Tenshi tersebut dan melepaskannya secara paksa dari pungung Da-Tenshi tersebut.

Da-Tenshi yang sudah tak memiliki sayap tersebut pun jatuh bebas dari ketinggian yang cukup untuk membuat beberapa tulang patah, Sasuke yang memang ingin menyiksa Da-Tenshi bergenre lelaki dengan wajah yang cukup memuakkan tersebut membuat tangan kirinya dilapisi oleh petir yang bersuara menyerupai ribuan burung yang berkicau secara bersamaan, dengan bantuan ledakan chakra dikakinya Sasuke terjun bebas kearah Da-Tenshi yang tengah dalam posisi yang sama dengan Sasuke...

BLLAR

Chidori milik Sasuke sukses menembus perut Da-Tenshi yang kini telah berubah sepenuhnya menjadi puluhan bulu bulu gagak yang terbang tertiup angin.

* * *

Wolf Fight...

Sosok misterius dengan topeng Serigala yang baru saja menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri tadi muncul dibelakang keempat Da-Tenshi yang tengah berusaha memutar tubuh mereka menghadap kearah belakang mereka, Wolf yang melihat hal tersebut mengarahkan tanto berselimut api miliknya kearah salah satu Da-Tenshi terdekat darinya, Da-Tenshi yang melihat dia menjadi incaran tanto Wolf mengarahkan Light Spearnya guna menahan tanto tersebut, namun...

PYAAR

CRRASH

Tangan kanan Da-Tenshi tersebut terlepas dari posisinya, Wolf yang melihatnya kini mengarahkan telapak kakinya kearah perut Da-Tenshi yang baru saja kehilangan satu tangan barusan, tendangan kuat dari Wolf sukses membuat Da-Tenshi tadi terlempar cukup jauh, tiga Da-Tenshi yang melihat kejadian cepat tersebut tak tinggal diam, mereka melesat dengan Light Spear yang siap menusuk Wolf.

Wolf yang melihatnya pun tak tinggal diam, dia kembali mengalirkan energinya yang berupa Chakra kearah tanto spesial miliknya, alhasil kobaran api besar tercipta ditanto tersbeut, dengan gerakan memutar Wolf mengibaskan kobaran apinya kearah lantai yang menjadi pijakan ketiga Da-Tenshi tersebut, mereka melompat dan terbang guna menghindari serangan sekaligus pertahannan Wolf barusan.

Wolf melihatnya, dia melompat menghampiri salah satu Da-Tenshi yang jaraknya tak terpaut jauh darinya, dari kobaran api tersebut muncul Wolf yang sudah bersiap dengan tanto berlapis apinya, dia menebaskan tanto tersebut kearah udara kosong didepannya dan alhasil sebuah kobaran api yang lebih besar muncul dan berhasil membakar sayap Da-Tenshi yang menjadi incaran Wolf, Da-Tenshi tersebut terjatuh akibat alat terbangnya sudah tak berfungsi.

Dua Da-Tenshi yang tahu jika Wolf baru saja menjatuhkan satu saudaranya tak tinggal diam, mereka pun terbang cepat kearah Wolf yang sudah terpengaruh oleh gravitasi bumi, Wolf yang melihatnya pun juga tak ingin jika hanya diam dan manghalau keduanya, dia dengan cepat memasukkan tanto miliknya kedalam sarunganya dan mulai merapatkan handsealnya dengan cepat.

 **Raiton : Reiza Saakasu**

Kilatan petir nampak dikedua tangan Wolf, dan sedetik kemudian petir tersebut melesat kearah dua Da-Tenshi yang mesih dalam keadaan terbang kearahnya, petir tersebut bergerak lurus kearah dua Da-Tenshi tersebut dengan cepat dan tak dapat dihindari lagi alhasil kedua Da-Tenshi tersebut harus merelakan beberapa bagian tubuh mereka berlubang akibat tehnik yang dikeluarkan Wolf barusan.

Wolf yang baru saja menapak lantai ruangan tersebut menatap kearah Da-Tenshi tanpa lengan kanan yang memang karena hasil tebasannya, dia berjalan santai kearah Da-Tenshi tersebut dengan tanto yang kembali dia tarik dari sarung yang berada dipungungnya, Da-Tenshi tersebut nampak memohon kearah Wolf dengan tangan kiri yang dia arahkan kedepan serta menggerakkannya kekanan dan kekiri.

Namun hal tersebut sama sekali tak berguna didepan Wolf, dia menarik tantonya kearah kiri tubuhnya dan menebaskannya horizontal kekanan, alhasil sekali lagi kobaran api sukses membakar hangus Da-Tenshi yang tersisa.

* * *

Normal Scene.

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan kearah Wolf dengan perlahan, Wolf yang merasa didatangi oleh mereka berdua pun menatap kekanan dan kekirinya dengan bergantian, sesampainya mereka berdua didekat Wolf mereka mengarahkan pandangan mereka kearah ruang gelap yang tadinya berada dibelakang para Da-Tenshi beberapa saat yang lalu, ya disana mereka mendengar jikalau ada yang memimpin para Da-Tenshi tersebut.

Naruto dan Sasuke menatap kearah Wolf, Wolf yang merasa jika dia ditatap oleh mereka berdua pun menatap balik, mereka mengangguk bersamaan dan kembali mengalihkan perhatian mereka menuju sebuah ruangan gelap yang tadi berada dibelakang para Da-Tenshi. Mereka bertiga berjalan secara bersamaan menuju pintu yang menghubungkan antara ruang yang tengah mereka tempati dengan area ruang gelap tersebut.

Naruto dengan seketika membuat sebuah Rasengan sebesar bola sepak yang kini berada disisi kanan tubuhnya, Wolf nampak terkejut saat melihat apa yang dibawa Naruto dan bahkan dia pun bertambah keterkejutannya saat melihat dan mendengar suara dari Chidori milik Sasuke. "Api." Dengan suara datar khas Uchiha, Sasuke nampak menyebutkan satu kata yang dapat didengar oleh Wolf, Wolf yang mengerti maksud Sasuke pun merapalkan handsealnya.

 **Katon : Goukakyou no Jutsu**

Saat tepat didepan pintu tersebut Wolf menembakkan bola api berdiameter lima meter kedalam ruangan tersebut, alhasil ruangan yang bisa dibilang cukup besar tersebut menjadi terang seketika, Sharingan Sasuke nampak melihat sebuah pergerakan cepat yang menuju bola api tersebut, dan dengan cepat Sasuke melesat menuju sosok bayangan tersebut beserta Chidorinya.

Namun apa yang terjadi berada diluar dugaan Sasuke, sosok tersebut berhasil memadamkan api besar milik Wolf dengan sekali tebasan Light Sword miliknya, dan pula berhasil membuat Sasuke terlempar saat keadaan ruangan tersebut kembali gelap, Naruto dan Wolf yang melihat kejadian tersebut nampak lebih memilih kembali melesat keluar karena area yang tidak menguntungkan bagi mereka.

Saat sampai diluar Naruto dan Wolf telah menemukan Sasuke yang tengah berusaha berdiri dari jatuhnya. "Lima pasang sayap, aku melihatnya." Naruto nampak mengerutkan dahinya mendengar penuturan Sasuke barusan, namun Wolf dia kembali menatap kearah ruangan gelap tersebut. " **Lebih baik kita bakar ruangan itu.** " Naruto dan Sasuke nampak setuju dengan ucapan Wolf tersebut, lalu mereka merapalkan handseal masing masing.

 **Katon : Gouryuudan no Jutsu**

 **Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu**

 **Fuuton : Rasen Shuriken**

Naga api dan bola api milik Wolf dan Sasuke melesat kearah ruangan tersebut, namun dari belakang mereka muncul Rasenshuriken milik Naruto yang membuat eksistensi Rasenshuriken tersebut semakin besar berlapis api yang mengelilinginya, tak mau menjadi salah satu yang terkena dampak serangan tersebut mereka bertiga pun melesat keluar dan membuka Kekkai sementara untuk dapat keluar dari bekas sekolah tersebut.

DUUUARR

Tepat waktu, dari luar Kekkai mereka masih dapat melihat jikalau bangunan bekas sekolah tersebut masih berdiri kokoh, namun jika mereka melihat dari dalam kekkai mereka akan dapat menemui bangunan yang telah rata dengan tanah akibat jutsu gabungan mereka bertiga. Naruto dan Sasuke nampak kembali menatap Wolf yang tengah membersihkan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang mungkin terkena debu debu akibat ledakan tadi.

Wolf yang merasa jika dia ditatap oleh mereka berdua pun nampak bergantian menatap mereka. " **Ada apa.** " Dengan suara yang terdengar datar, Wolf bertanya pada Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih setia menatap kearahnya, Naruto dan Sasuke nampak mulai berjalan mendekati kearah Wolf yang masih bingung akan sifat kedua orang yang baru mungkin dia kenal.

"Siapa kau, kenapa kau dapat menggunakan chakra dan kenapa cara bertarungmu sama seperti kami berdua? Dan jutsu serta apapun tadi yang kau gunakan sama dengan kami." Mungkin jika Wolf tak menggunakan topeng miliknya tersebut, Naruto dan Sasuke dapat melihat ekspresi apa yang tengah ditunjukkan oleh Wolf saat ini.

" **Seharusnya aku yang bertanya akan hal tersebut, siapa kau aku seperti melihat wajahmu pria kuning dan kau dapat menggunakan mata Sharingan dan Rinnegan.** " Pastilah Sasuke saat ini tengah sedikit tersentak kaget karena sosok misterius didepannya ini dapat mengetahui prihal Sharingan dan Rinnegan yang dia miliki, sedangkan Naruto dia masih bingung akan apa yang dimaksud oleh Wolf.

"Bagaimana kau mengetahui tentang Sharingan dan Rinnegan, apa kau berasal dari dimensi yang sama denganku?!" Sasuke nampak mulai menunjukkan Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan miliknya kepada Wolf guna sedikit membuat Wolf merasakan takut, namun hal tersebut tak membuat Wolf bergeming sedikitpun bahkan dia kini mulai meletakkan tubuhnya dalam posisi duduk bersila.

" **Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, siapa kalian minimal sebutkan nama kalian**." Naruto dan Sasuke haruslah sedikit mengelus dada mereka saat merasakan sifat keras kepala dari sosok misterius bertopeng bak anbu dengan kode name Serigala tersebut, namun mungkin dengan menyebutkan nama mereka dapat membuat Wolf menyatakan jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya.

"Baiklah, namaku Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto dan dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, kami adalah Ninja yang memang berada disekitar sini dan sedang mendapatkan misi untuk membunuh para Da-Tenshi yang membangkang dari perintah Gubernur mereka, misi ini adalah misi langsung dari sang Gubernur Da-Tenshi."

Jika dilihat dari gerak gerik yang dilakukan pria 'mungkin' berambut hitam tersebut dia saat ini pastilah sedang terkejut saat mendengar ucapan dari Naruto barusan. " **Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke**!" Wolf berteriak menyebutkan nama kedua ninja didepannya saat ini, Naruto pastilah sedang menutupi kedua telinganya sedangkan Sasuke dia hanya mengalihkan pandangannya guna sedikit meminimalisir suara yang diterima kedua telinganya.

"Pelan pelan bicaramu!" Naruto berteriak guna mengeluarkan rasa kesal akibat teriakan dari sosok bertopeng didepannya saat ini, Wolf nampak menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang pastilah tidak gatal saat ini guna mengurangi sedikit rasa malu yang dia terima. " **Baiklah baiklah, akan aku beri tahu siapa diriku yang sebenarnya...** " Wolf mulai melepas topeng yang dia gunakan, sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke nampak menatap tajam kearah Wolf yang berjarak sekitar satu meter dari mereka.

"...Namaku Scorpion."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue….**

 **Yooo, kembali lagi dengan saya author yang telat update,, mungkin bagi kalian fighting kali ini agak sedikit err… aneh hehe, tapi ya hanya sebatas itu yang dapat saya berikan, dan untuk Chara Scorpion saya mengambilnya dari Mortal Combat, sama dengan fic saya yang satunya, dan mungkin masih akan ada lagi chara Ninja yang berasal dari anime atau film lainnya, mungkin dalam cerita ini saya akan mengumpulkan beberapa Chara Ninja dari beberapa anime atau pun film lain.**

 **Jika jadi lho :v dan semoga chapter ini lebih baik dari chapter sebelumnya serta jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak berupa review '-')/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~.~ Froozo Out ~.~**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Dragon Shinobi**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto and High School DxD manga. But this fic is mine**

 **Rate: T – M :v**

 **Pair: Naruto x . . ? ,, Sasuke x . . ?**

 **Warning : Typo, Alur Berantakan, Ide Pasaran (Maybe), OOC, OC, Strong, GodLike**

 **Summary : Bermaksud untuk menghentikan meteor raksasa yang akan menghantam Konoha disaat hari pernikahan dari Sasuke dan Sakura berakibat terlemparnya mereka kedalam celah dimensi karena kuatnya serangan mereka berdua. Dengan sedikit bantuan dari Naga Merah yang menunggu celah dimensi, Naruto dan Sasuke harus menjalani sisa sisa hidup mereka disebuah dimensi yang baru. GagalSummary.**

* * *

 **Ulasan Review :**

 **Kimichan139 : Yohoo, tinggal nambahin Bi-Han atau Kuai Liang '-')/**

 **Griegeiriea : Kagak kayanya vak hehehe, ya emang cuma itu nyangkut '-')/**

 **Adindabagus : Masih nyangkut kefight ini…**

 **Ashuraindra64 : ntuh Chara dari MK**

 **Tenshisha Hikari : Mungkin akan saya buat sebuah kelompok ninja, dan masih cukup lama akan hal tersebut.**

 **Mungkin hanya itu yang dapat saya balas, untuk Pair masih belum terfikirkan dan bagi yang mereview lanjut atau sebagainya saya pasti akan melanjutkan fic yang satu ini…**

* * *

Siang ini hari diKota Kuoh terasa cukup panas, terlebih lagi bagi kedua Ninja yang baru saja selesai menghadapi para Da-Tenshi yang tadi berada disalah satu bekas gedung sekolah yang kini telah rata dengan tanah didepan mereka, mereka nampak terkejut saat melihat seorang laki laki dengan rambut hitam yang tadi bertarung dengan mereka, wajah laki laki yang bisa dibilang cukup tampan tersebut tersenyum kearah mereka berdua.

Naruto dan Sasuke nama kedua pemuda tersebut, mereka nampak sama sekali tak mengenali lelaki didepan mereka ini jika dilihat dari penampilan dan wajahnya nampak jika wajah lelaki tersebut umur mereka berdua dan lelaki atau bisa disebut pemuda tersebut tak begitu terpaut jauh dari mereka berdua, dapat dilihat saat ini lelaki tersebut tengah mengacak rambutnya kasar.

Naruto pun menyodorkan tangannya guna memberikan jabatan tangan pada pemuda didepannya saat ini, lelaki dengan nama atau panggilan Scorpion tersebut menerima uluran tangan Naruto, setelah Naruto Sasuke pun juga mengulurkan tangannya dan menjabat tangan Scorpion mereka bertiga pun saling tersenyum satu sama lain.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Scorpion-san, dan apakah itu nama aslimu?" Scorpion hanya tersenyum menanggapi salam perkenalan dari Naruto barusan, Scorpion hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Naruto dan Sasuke pun mengerti jika itu bukan nama asli dari pemuda didepannya ini.

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian berdua, dan mungkin belum saatnya aku memberitahukan namaku yang sesungguhnya, dan mungkin aku juga dapat memanggil kalian dengan sebutan lain jika kalian ingin." Naruto dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan dari Scorpion barusan, namun mereka berdua lebih memilih untuk menggelengkan kepala mereka berdua guna menjawab pernyataan pemuda dengan sebutan Scorpion tersebut.

"Tak perlu Scorpion-san, lebih baik kau memanggil kami dengan..."

"Sasuke dan panggil dia Dobe."

TWICH

Sebuah perempatan muncul dikening Naruto saat mendengar sahabatnya tersebut memotong ucapannya dan memberi usul yang tidak bagus untuknya namun baik untuk sahabatnya tersebut. "Apa maksudmu teme! Scorpion-san kau juga bisa memanggil wajah LCD ini dengan panggilan Teme jika kau mau!" Naruto tak mau kalah dengan Sasuke, kini giliran Sasukelah yang harus memasang wajah garangnya.

"Apa kau mencari masalah denganku Dobe!" Mungkin ini adalah waktu dimana harga diri seorang Uchiha tak diperlukan lagi, dan hanya anak Yondaime itu saja yang dapat menghilangkannya, Naruto pun yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan pun tak mau kalah jikalau Sharingan dan Rinnegan Sasuke telah siap kini mata Naruto pun juga sudah berubah menyerupai mata seekor katak.

"Jika ya kau mau apa heh, Teme!" Aura berwarna merah dan biru menguar dari kedua sahabat tersebut, sedangkan Scorpion pemuda yang baru saja mereka kenal saat ini hanya tersenyum canggung melihat pertengkaran antar sahabat tersebut ditambah lagi dengan dua aura yang benar benar terasa tak mengenakkan baginya.

"Etto... Bisa kalian berdua berhenti untuk berkelahi, kalian tak ingin bukan jika aura dan tekanan chakra kalian berdua mengundang makhluk Supranatural disekitar sini." Sedikit tersentak dan akhirnya aura serta tekanan chakra Naruto dan Sasuke pun menghilang setelah mendengar ungkapan dari Scorpion barusan, dan alhasil mereka berdua tepatnya hanya Naruto hanya tertawa canggung menanggapi ucapan Scorpion barusan.

"Ehehe, gomen Scorpion-san jika kau mengenal kami berdua lebih dekat mungkin hal seperti ini bukan lagi sebuah kebiasaan, mungkin lebih pantas disebut dengan kewajiban." Sasuke hanya menyeringai dan menjulurkan kepalan tinjunya, Naruto yang mengetahui maksud Sasuke pun membalas kepalan tinju tersebut dengan kepalan tinju miliknya, Scorpion yang melihat perubahan mood kedua pemuda didepannya saat ini hanya dapat Sweatdrop.

"Mungkin kau dapat mengunjungi kediaman kami berdua, yaa untuk sekedar bercerita tentang asal usul masing masing, aku masih penasaran dengan bagaimana kau bisa mengendalikan Chakra serta gaya bertarungmu yang bisa dibilang persis seperti kami, atau tepatnya seperti anbu." Scorpion sedikit tersentak namun dia akhirnya tersenyum kearah kedua pemuda didepannya saat ini.

"Tentu saja."

* * *

SKIP TIME

Dikediaman Naruto dan Sasuke, saat ini tengah ada tamu yang tepatnya adalah teman yang baru saja mereka berdua kenali, ninja yang ingin Naruto dan Sasuke introgasi pasalkan didimensi ini cukup sulit untuk menemukan seorang ninja yang gaya bertarungnya sama dengan mereka berdua, cukup senang memang mereka dapat menemukan seorang ninja yang sama seperti mereka berdua.

Sedangkan Scorpion nama ninja tersebut tahu jika dia pastilah akan diberondong puluhan pertanyaan, dia pun juga akan memberi beberapa pertanyaan pada kedua pemuda tersebut. Dia pun juga pastilah cukup senang bertemu dan berteman dengan sesama ninja dunia ini pasalkan permasalahan yang mungkin akan terjawab dalam sesi pertanyaan nantilah yang menjadi alasan Scorpion berada diKota ini.

Sasuke yang baru saja muncul dari dalam dapur rumah tersebut tengah membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi tiga buah gelas yang berisi air berwarna kuning serta beberapa cemilan pun duduk disalah satu dari empat kursi diruang tamu tersebut.

"Scorpion-san, jika kami boleh tahu kau berasal dari mana?" Scorpion yang baru saja meneguk sirup yang dibuat oleh Sasuke pun mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Naruto, dia meletakkan gelas tersebut dan kembali menatap kearah Naruto dan Sasuke yang nampak penasaran akan dirinya.

"Aku berasal dari Negara yang bernama China diarah Barat dari Negara Jepang ini, sudah sekitar satu minggu aku berada disini, lalu bagaimana dengan kalian berdua?" Naruto pun juga ikut meletakkan gelas yang sedari tadi tengah dia punguti es batu yang berada didalamnya, pasalkan dia tak begitu suka akan minuman yang terlalu dingin, 'Apapun hal yang terlalu berlebihan tidak baik bagi hidup ini' kata tersebut yang selalu menjadi dalih untuk meng'Skakmat' Sasuke.

"Kau mungkin tak percaya dengan asal usul kami, namun kami akan menceritakannya..." Sasukelah yang menjawab pertanyaan Scorpion, Scorpion yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke pun hanya dapat mempertajam indra pendengarannya agar tak terlalu banyak hal yang tak dia mengerti atau pun dia lewati.

"...Kami berasal dari dimensi yang berbeda dari dimensi ini..." Scorpion tak kuasa untuk tak membulatkan matanya mendengar pengakuan dari Sasuke barusan, namun dia berusaha untuk mempercayai ucapan tersebut pasalkan didimensi ini banyak hal yang mustahil namun dapat terjadi. Scorpion kini hanya dapat kembali memperhatikan ucapan yang belum selesai dari pemuda Uchiha tersebut.

"...Dahulu atau tepatnya tiga sampai empat minggu yang lalu kami berdua terlempar kedimensi ini karena usaha kami untuk menyelamatkan warga desa kami dari sebuah meteor raksasa yang akan menghantam desa kami, dan karena daya ledak serangan kami berdua itu celah dimensi pun robek, entah karena kebetulan ataupun ada yang sengaja membuat hal tersebut, hasilnya kami terdampar kedalam celah dimensi..."

"Tunggu tunggu, terdampar kecelah dimensi, walaupun kalian ninja dan daya tahan tubuh kalian itu benar benar kuat bagaimana kalian bisa bertahan, aku tahu jika celah dimensi adalah tempat ternetral didunia ini, kalian masuk kesana sama halnya dengan sebuah sterofom yang masuk kedalam laut sedalam lebih dari tiga ribu meter, tekanan yang ada disana bukan main main dan yang dapat hidup disana hanya beberapa naga dewa dan salah satunya Sang Great Red."

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Scorpion barusan, sedangkan Sasuke kini merapalkan handsealnya guna membuat kekkai kedap suara agar tak ada satu pun mahkluk yang dapat mendengar cerita mereka berdua.

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu, Naruto dapat merasakan niat jahat dari seseorang dan niat jahat itu tak ada pada dirimu..." Scorpion cukup tersentak mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan, sedangkan Naruto dia hanya tersenyum kecil kearah Scorpion. "Baiklah, teruskan..." Scorpion pun tahu jika kedua Ninja didepannya saat ini sama sekali tak ada niat jahat padanya, bagaimana mungkin jika mereka berdua memberikan rahasia padanya jika ada sebuah niat jahat, selain membunuh...

"...Kami disana bertemu dengan Sang Great Red, kami berdua sudah mati didalam celah dimensi dan karena sang Great Red lah kami masih berada disini, dia memberi kami kehidupan kembali dengan cara dia memberikan sedikit kekuatannya pada kami, alhasil kami berdua kini adalah Hybrid Dragon." Untuk beberapa saat Scorpion membatu mendengar penjelasan dan cerita dari Sasuke.

"Percayalah, dan jika kami mengeluarkan sedikit kekuatan kami kekkai yang baru saja Teme pasang akan hancur dan aura kami akan menguar keseluruh penjuru Kota Kuoh, dan mungkin seluruh makhluk Supranatural yang ada didimensi ini akan mencari kami berdua." Scorpion pun hanya dapat menghela nafas mendengar pengakuan dari kedua Ninja didepannya saat ini.

"Baiklah giliranku..." Scorpion menarik nafas panjang guna sedikit mengisi rongga paru parunya dengan udara segar yang didapat dari Air Conditioner yang ada diruangan tersebut, Naruto kembali memperhatian kearah Scorpion yang tengah menutup matanya begitu pula dengan Sasuke, nampak dari wajah tanpa luka pemuda tersebut ada sedikit hal yang mungkin mengganjal direlung hatinya saat ingin bercerita tentang asal usulnya.

"...Aku pergi kesini karena aku mendengar dari salah satu anggota teamku jika musuh bebuyutanku berada disini, aku akan mencarinya guna membalaskan dendamku atas kehancurkan klanku yang dahulu dia bantai..." Ucapan Scorpion barusan sukses membuat Naruto dan Sasuke terdiam, mereka berdua teringat akan masa kecil Sasuke yang penuh dengan rasa rasa dendam pada kakaknya yang membantai klan Uchiha.

"...Dia sahabatku, teman seperjuanganku dahulu tapi aku sama sekali tak mengetahui akan apa yang dia perbuat dan berikan padaku, keluargaku, teman, saudara, semua yang aku miliki sudah dia renggut dengan paksa, aku tak tahu alasan kenapa dia melakukan ini semua." Nada yang terdengar dari ucapan Scorpion barusan benar benar terdengar sendu, Sasukelah yang sangat mengertia akan apa yang dirasakan oleh teman barunya ini.

"Scorpion, itu nama yang sengaja aku gunakan agar sahabatku itu tak mengetahui jika aku masih hidup, aku hidup dengan penuh dendam pada bocah yang dahulu pernah bertarung hidup mati denganku, dan hasilnya seri kami berdua sama sama terjatuh, kami berdua pingsan dan aku saat aku tersadar aku sudah berada didalam sebuah gua yang berisi dengan para anggota teamku sekarang."

Sasuke dan Naruto hanya dapat tersenyum kecil mendengar cerita Scorpion barusan, memang sama akan pengalaman Sasuke dahulu. "Kau tahu Scorpion, kau sama sepertiku, jika yang membantai klan adalah sahabatmu, jika aku tidak, dia adalah kakakku orang yang paling aku kagumi sampai saat ini, dan karena hal itulah aku terbenam dalam hal yang bernama kebencian, aku bertarung dengan makhluk kuning ini saat aku akan keluar dari desaku..."

"Hei!"

"...Pertarungan itu berhasil seri, jika aku tak memiliki kutukan yang diberikan guruku padaku aku pasti kalah dengan bocah yang selalu memimpikan kursi Hokage untuknya, aku berlatih keras dan hidup menjadi sebuah mesin pembunuh agar aku dapat membalaskan dendamku pada kakakku yang telah menghancurkan apa yang disebut dengan kebahagiaan, alhasil tepat aku berumur tujuh belas tahun aku berhasil membunuhnya namun yang aku dapatkan hanya sebuah penyesalan..."

Sasuke menunduk, hilang sudah wajah datar Uchihanya, Naruto yang melihat Sasuke hanya dapat tersenyum kecil seraya menepuk pundak sahabatnya tersebut pelan, Sasuke tersenyum kearah Naruto senyum tulus yang sangat jarang Sasuke munculkan didepan orang lain. Scorpion nampak mengerti akan apa yang Sasuke rasakan, sangat mengerti mungkin bahkan rasa sakit yang dimiliki Sasuke lebih besar darinya.

"...Untuk beberapa saat aku hanya dapat bertarung dan akhirnya bergabung dengan para Penjahat kelas S yang berada didimensiku, namun akhirnya aku sadar saat guruku yang sudah aku bunuh hidup lagi setelah sengaja aku hidupkan untuk membangkitkan para pemimpin Konoha terdahulu saat terjadinya perang dunia Shinobi keempat didimensiku, Hokage namanya, dan Hokage ketiga menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya padaku..."

"...Aku hanya sedikit percaya akan cerita dari kakek perokok tersebut, namun ditengah perang aku bertemu dengan kakakku yang dahulu pernah aku bunuh, dia dihidupkan kembali dengan jutsu terlarang yang ada didimensi milikku, walau jutsu tersebut tak dapat dipatahkan, namun kakakku dapat mematahkannya dengan tehnik yang dimiliki oleh sahabatnya yang rela memberikan matanya padanya..."

"...Dia menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku, hasilnya aku sadar dan aku kembali kejalanku bersama dengan bocah kuning ini, cih aku benar benar muak memasang wajah seperti ini!" Naruto yang tadinya merasa prihatin pada sahabatnya tersebut kini hanya dapat memasang wajah cengo mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Sasuke, begitu pula dengan Scorpion dia tak kuasa untuk tak menepuk jidatnya keras.

"Cukup cerita yang menjurus pada hal yang menyedihkan, lebih baik kita membicarakan hal yang lebih bersemangat atau mungkin berlatih disuatu tempat, atau memburu para Da-Tenshi lagi eh.. oh ya apa yang menyebabkan kau memburu para Da-Tenshi itu Scorpion-san?" Scorpion nampak berfikir sesaat mendengar pertanyaan Naruto barusan.

"Mereka menyerangku saat aku kencing, beruntung aku sudah selesai." Sasuke nampak terdiam mendengar pernyataan Scorpion barusan namun jika dilihat lebih dekat Sasuke tengah berusaha menahan tawanya mendengar alasan Scorpion barusan, sedangkan Naruto sudah pasti dia tengah tertawa terpingkal pingkal saat ini.

* * *

SKIP TIME

Malam hari telah tiba diKota Kuoh, saat ini Naruto dan Sasuke tengah berjalan menyusuri pinggiran hutan yang berada didekat kota Kuoh. Tujuan mereka adalah sungai yang biasa digunakan Azazel untuk memancing, ya mereka ingin meminta bayaran untuk misi yang mereka lakukan satu minggu ini, Scorpion sudah beberapa jam yang lalu kembali pulang entah menuju mana. Sepanjang jalan Naruto dan Sasuke hanya terdiam dan berfocus pada energi apapun yang ada disekitar sana.

Namun lama kelamaan perkotaan Kota Kuoh telah nampak dipelupuk mata mereka, cukup ramai memang karena mereka baru saja tiba didekat salah satu danau yang memang sering digunakan oleh para remaja remaja disana untuk yaa sekedar melepas rasa rindu dengan kekasih mereka, dan perjalanan Naruto serta Sasuke diwarnai dengan tatapan aneh dari para remaja remaja disana, mungkin mereka berfikir jika mereka berdua adalah pasangan, ya kalian tahu sendiri apa...

Perjalanan mereka tempuh dengan wajah Naruto yang nampak kesal akan tatapan para manusia yang tengah memadu kasih dipinggiran danau tadi, namun tidak dengan Sasuke dia hanya memasang wajah datar seakan tak ada yang terjadi sama sekali dan hal tersebut menambah kekesalan Naruto.

Saat ini mereka telah sampai didekat Kuoh Akademi, ya Kuoh Akademi tempat dimana mereka pertama kali terdampar didimensi ini akibat lemparan Naga Merah yang dahulu sudah menyelamatkan hidupnya, dan apa yang mereka berdua lihat cukup membuat mereka mengerutkan dahi mereka, kekkai, ya kekkai dan diluar kekkai tersebut saat ini melayang iblis yang mereka ketahui jika mereka adalah iblis dari klan Sitri.

Mereka tahu jika didalam sana mungkin sedang ada sebuah pertarungan, namun dari ekspresi dan gerak gerik mereka dapat disimpulkan jika mereka nampak tak ingin ambil pusing akan hal tersebut, mereka masih terus melanjutkan jalan mereka dengan tenang seraya tetap menatap kearah depan mereka tanpa menatap dan memperhatikan hal apa yang ada didalam sana, sampai...

"Naruto-san! Sasuke-san!" Mereka berdua berhenti seketika saat mendengar teriakan tersebut, namun kejadian tersebut tak berlangsung lama dan mereka mulai melanjutkan perjalanan mereka kembali tanpa memalingkan wajah mereka kearah para Iblis yang tengah menatap mereka penuh harap, namun mereka yang baru saja dipanggil nampak sama sekali tak menggubris sang pemanggil.

"TUNGGU!" Suara Sona Sitri kembali terdengar dipendengaran mereka berdua, dan mereka kini lebih memilih berhenti dan membalikan badan mereka seraya menatap malas kearah Sona yang saat ini masih tetap mempertahankan kekkai yang mereka buat. "Apa." Dengan nada yang terdengar sangat datar Sasuke dan Naruto berujar bersamaan guna menanggapi panggilan dari Iblis muda tersebut.

"Tolong bantulah Rias dan budak budaknya Naruto-san, Sasuke-san!" Sona berujar dengan cukup keras supaya Naruto dan Sasuke mendengar ucapannya barusan, namun apa yang didapat Sona berbeda dengan apa yang dia inginkan saat ini, Naruto dan Sasuke yang tadinya menghadap kearah Sona dan para budaknya kini membalikkan badan mereka dan mulai untuk berjalan pulang kembali.

"Aku mohon!" Sona kini berteriak, dia tahu jika Rias dan para anggota peeragenya sangat sangat kuwalahan melawan musuh yang tengah mereka hadapi saat ini, bahkan mungkin jika ditambah dengan Sona dan anggota peerage miliknya mereka belum tentu dapat memenangkan pertarungan ini, Naruto dan Sasuke berhenti seketika saat mendengar permohonan dari Sona barusan.

Mereka pun mulai berjalan mendekati Sona dan peeragenya yang masih berusaha mempertahankan kekkai yang mereka buat saat ini. "Apa yang kami dapat." Sona dan para peeragenya membulatkan mata saat mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan, ditambah lagi dengan anggukan dari Sasuke saat Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya barusan.

"Apapun, sebisa kami masih dapat mengabulkannya akan kami berikan pada kalian." Naruto dan Sasuke seketika menyeringai saat mendengar ucapan dari Sona barusan. "Deal, dan bukakan kekkai yang ada didepan kami sekarang." Sona dan para peeragenya menurut akan perintah yang Naruto berikan pada mereka, dalam beberapa detik Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berada didalam kekkai tersebut saat ini.

"Dan untuk ini Azazel akan membayar mahal." Ucapan Naruto barusan cukup membuat Sasuke menyeringai mendengarnya, entah kenapa saat mereka telah sampai didimensi ini mereka menjadi sedikit menyerupai Kakuzu. "Sekali dayung dua sampai tiga pulau terlampaui." Naruto tertawa mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan, mungkin ini adalah lelucon yang tepat saat ini.

Namun diluar Kekkai Sona dan para peeragenya sedikit meneteskan keringat mereka saat melihat Naruto dan Sasuke sempat menyeringai disana walaupun mereka tak mengetahui apa yang tengah dibicarakan dua ninja tersebut.

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan santai kearah musuh para iblis yang ada disana, mereka dapat melihat baru saja Knight dari Rias yang mereka ketahui bernama Kiba dapat memasuki mode yang mereka mungkin ketahui jika itu adalah Balance Breaker, dan beberapa detik yang lalu Kiba menyerang dan dapat melumpuhkan laki laki dengan rambut putih yang dia panggil dengan sebutan nama Freed.

Naruto dan Sasuke tahu jika lawan mereka berada ditingkat yang berbeda dari para Iblis muda yang tengah melawannya walaupun Issei tengah masuk kedalam mode Balance Breakernya namun dalam sekejap dapat ditumbangkan oleh Da-Tenshi dengan lima pasang sayap yang berada dipungungnya tersebut, dan karena hal tersebut cukup membuat darah Naruto dan Sasuke mendidih ingin segera bertarung.

Dapat dilihat dengan jelas dan dapat mereka dengar dengan sangat sangat jelas jika baru saja ucapan dari Da-Tenshi tersebut sukses membuat gadis berambut biru dengan pedang yang lebih besar dari tubuhnya harus memasang wajah terkejut, namun ucapan yang berhubungan dengan The God of Bible tersebut sama sekali tak membuat Naruto dan Sasuke terkejut, namun tidak dengan para warga dimensi ini, mereka nampak shock dengan pemberitahuan tersebut.

"Apa kau sudah selesai dengan acara bualanmu itu Da-Tenshi." Suara Naruto barusan sukses membuat para Makhluk Supranatural mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada asal suara tersebut, alhasil Rias dan para anggota peeragenya tak kuasa untuk tak membulatkan mata mereka karena mereka tahu siapa yang menjadi asal suara tersebut.

"Naruto-san! Sasuke-san!" Rias dan para peeragenya berteriak saat melihat siapa yang datang saat ini, sedangkan gadis berambut biru serta sang Da-Tenshi bersayap sepuluh tersebut hanya menatap bingung dan sinis kearah Naruto serta Sasuke, Rias dan peeragenya serta gadis berambut biru tersebut berlari menuju arah dimana Naruto dan Sasuke tengah berdiri.

"Heh, siapa lagi kalian berdua." Sang Da-Tenshi dengan sepuluh sayap tersebut menatap sinis kearah mereka berdua, sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke hanya menatap datar kearah sang Da-Tenshi yang tengah berdiri seraya memegang sebuah Light Spear ditangan kanannya, Naruto dan Sasuke sudah bersiap dengan kunai cabang tiga serta Kusanagi no Tsurugi yang mereka berdua keluarkan dari _Fuin_ penyimpangan milik mereka masing masing.

"Kami hanya manusia biasa Da-Tenshi san." Da-Tenshi tersebut tertawa saat mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan, ya dia berfikir jika seluruh manusia yang ada didunia ini hanyalah makhluk paling lemah yang ada dimuka bumi ini. "Hahaha, apa yang kalian mau manusia rendahan! Apa kalian ingin menyerahkan nyawa kalian padaku hah, dan apa yang kalian bawa itu, mainan seperti itu akan kalian gunakan untuk apa hah!"

Dengan nada sombong Da-Tenshi tersebut mengejek kepada Naruto dan Sasuke yang hanya menatap tajam kearah Da-Tenshi yang masih berdiri dengan Light Spear yang masih dia genggam erat. "Siapa namamu Da-Tenshi san." Naruto berucap dengan nada yang terdengar merendah, sedangkan Da-Tenshi yang ada disana hanya menyeringai mendengar ucapan dari manusia yang tengah berdiri dengan kunai dan pedang miliknya.

"Hahaha, baiklah untuk manusia yang sebentar lagi akan menemui ajalnya akan aku beritahu namaku, namaku Kokabiel!" Kokabiellah nama Da-Tenshi tersebut, saat ucapannya selesai Kokabiel melesat kearah Naruto dan Sasuke yang hanya tersenyum seraya memandang kearah Kokabiel yang semakin dekat dengan mereka berdua, dua buah Light Spear sudah dia siapkan guna untuk...

JLLEB JLLEB

Ya, serangan Kokabiel barusan sukses menusuk dada Naruto dan Sasuke saat mereka berdua ingin menghindari serangan Kokabiel barusan, Kokabiel hanya dapat tertawa saat melihat dua Light Spear miliknya sukses menusuk dada Naruto dan Sasuke, Rias dan para anggota peeragenya membulatkan mata mereka sempurna saat melihat Naruto dan Sasuke dengan mudahnya tertusuk oleh Light Spear milik Kokabi...

BOFT

Ya kini bulatan mata mereka semakin membesar karena Naruto dan Sasuke yang tadinya tertusuk oleh Light Spear Kokabiel kini berubah menjadi sebatang balok kayu yang tergeletak dengan lubang menganga ditengah tengahnya, dan dari arah belakang Rias dan peeragenya terdengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin lama semakin mendekat...

"Yo Rias, apa ada hal yang kami lewatkan?" Rias dan para anggota peeragenya nampak terkejut mendengar suara dari arah belakang mereka, semua yang ada disana membalikkan badan mereka terkecuali Kokabiel, dan dapat dengan jelas pada indra pengelihatan mereka Naruto dan Sasuke yang tengah berjalan santai kearah mereka dengan kunai cabang tiga serta Kusanagi yang mereka genggam erat.

"Ba-Bagaimana bisa!" Kokabiel nampak terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi barusan, namun sepersekian detik berikutnya ekspresi Kokabiel nampak mengeras dan menatap tajam kearah Naruto dan Sasuke yang tengah berdiri santai didepan para iblis muda Gremory. "Lebih baik kalian menjauh dari sini, kalian hanya akan mengganggui kami." Sasuke dengan nada datarnya memperingati para iblis muda tersebut.

Rias dan para anggota peeragenya menjauh, mereka tahu walau mereka sudah cukup kuat namun mereka belum dapat melawan Da-Tenshi bersayap sepuluh tersebut, dan walaupun Issei sudah masuk dalam mode Balance Breakernya dia hanya dapat bertarung dengan Kokabiel seimbang kenapa? Karena Issei belum sepenuhnya dapat mengatasi kekurangannya dalam segi kecepatan dan pengalaman.

"Kalian manusia rendahan akan mati disini!" Kokabiel melesat kearah Naruto dan Sasuke dengan dua pedang cahaya yang sudah dia siapkan sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke kini hanya berdiri tenang, sesaat kemudian Naruto dan Sasuke melesat menuju Kokabiel dengan kecepatan yang sama dengan Kokabiel.

TRANK TRANK

Kusanagi milik Sasuke sukses membelah salah satu pedang cahaya milik Kokabiel sedangkan Naruto baru saja mementalkan pedang cahaya milik Kokabiel, Sasuke melihat kesempatan pun melayangkan sebuah tendangkan keras pada perut Kokabiel, Kokabiel yang tak sempat menahan serangan Sasuke pun harus merelakan tubuhnya terdorong beberapa langkah kebelakang, Naruto dan Sasuke melompat kebelakang menjauh.

Kokabiel sedikit menggeram saat merasakan tendangan Sasuke barusan, Naruto yang melihat jarak antaranya dan Kokabiel cukup jauh pun merapalkan handsealnya setelahnya Naruto melemparkan kunai cabang tiga miliknya kearah Kokabiel..

 **Kunai KageBunshin no Jutsu**

Kunai yang tadinya hanya satu buah kini berubah menjadi ratusan, Naruto sengaja untuk mengeluarkan chakra yang cukup besar untuk memperbanyak kunai cabang tiga miliknya, Kokabiel hanya menyeringai melihat serangan kunai Naruto yang seperti hujan tersebut. "Serangan semacam ini tak akan mengalahkannku!" Dengan gesit Kokabiel menghalau kunai kunai yang mengarah padanya, namun yang membuatnya sedikit bingung adalah kunai yang dia tebas tersebut berubah menjadi kepulan asap.

Hujan kunai milik Naruto barusan membuat beberapa bunshin kunai milik Naruto mengelilingi tubuh Kokabiel walau satu pun tak ada yang melukainya, namun hal tersebutlah yang Naruto inginkan..

BZZT

Naruto menghilang dengan kilatan kuning saat matanya sudah berubah sepenuhnya menjadi mode Sannin miliknya, Kokabiel kini benar benar terkejut saat Naruto muncul didepannya dengan sebuah bola energi berwarna biru sebesar bola sepak yang tengah dia bawa. Naruto pun mengarahkan bola energi tersebut kearah dada Kokabiel, namun sebagai veteran perang dunia Kokabiel dengan segera menghalau tehnik Naruto dengan kelima pasang sayapnya yang dia gunakan untuk menghalangi serangan Naruto.

 **Rasengan**

Namun hal yang membuatnya terkejut adalah saat Rasengan tersebut menggilas sayap hitamnya bagai bor yang berusaha melubangi sebuah kayu lapuk, dengan mudahnya Rasengan Naruto mulai mengikis sayap sayap Kokabiel, Kokabiel yang tak ingin kalah dengan mudah pun berusaha mengibaskan sayapnya guna melempar Naruto, dan usahanya berhasil walau bayarannya adalah beberapa sayapnya harus terluka akibat tehnik Naruto.

Naruto yang tengah dalam posisi terlempar pun kembali menghilang dan muncul dibelakang Kokabiel, sebuah tendangan berlapis energi Senjutsu keras menghantam pungung Kokabiel dan membuatnya terlempar menuju arah depan, namun tak sampai disitu serangan Naruto, dia kembali muncul didepan Kokabiel dengan sebuah upercut yang berhasil membuat Kokabiel terlempar keatas.

Kokabiel berusaha membentangkan sayapnya guna menghentikan laju gerakannya, namun satu hal yang tak Kokabiel ketahui jika diatasnya saat ini tengah terjun seseorang dengan pedang berlapis listrik yang..

CRAASH

AAARRRGGH

Kokabiel berteriak kencang tatkala Kusanagi no Tsurugi milik Sasuke sukses menebas kesepuluh sayap Kokabiel tepat pada pangkalnya, kesepuluh sayap tersebut kini telah terlepas dari pungung Kokabiel, namun gaya gravitasi mulai mempergaruhi Kokabiel disela sela jatuhnya Kokabiel mengeluarkan sebuah tombak cahaya sebesar dua buah gerbong kereta yang sudah siap dilancarkan pada Sasuke yang baru saja dapat menapak tanah.

Namun sekali lagi kesiagaan Kokabiel menjadi kelemahan terbesarnya, dibelakangnya muncul Naruto yang sudah siap dengan sebuah RasenShuriken, Kokabiel yang tahu Naruto dibelakangnya karena suara bising dari jutsu miliknya benar benar terkejut dia berusaha menghalaunya namun gagal, alhasil RasenShuriken milik Naruto sukses menambah cepat laju jatuh Kokabiel...

Namun bagai kesialan Kokabiel memang memuncak saat ini, dibawah sudah bersiap Sasuke dengan sebuah lengan tulang astral berwarna ungu yang sudah mengepal dan siap memukulnya, alhasil...

BUUUMMMM

Ledakan besar tercipta lima belas meter diatas tanah akibat dua tehnik besar hasil kreasi dua pahlawan dunia Shinobi tersebut, beruntung Naruto sempat menggunakan Hiraishin miliknya untuk menyusul Sasuke, Rias dan para anggota peeragenya tak kuasa untuk tak membulatkan mata mereka melihat betapa mudahnya Naruto dan Sasuke mengalahkan Kokabiel saat ini, namun...

PYYAARRR

Sebuah cahaya putih muncul menghancurkan Kekkai yang dibuat oleh para iblis Sitri diluar sana, saat bentangan sayap berwarna biru tersebut muncul sebuah rasa terkejut dan takut muncul pada relung hati para iblis Gremory yang berada disana, namun Naruto dan Sasuke nampak tak peduli akan hal tersebut mereka lebih memilih menatap Kokabiel yang tengah terkelepar tak berdaya akibat tehnik yang Naruto dan Sasuke gunakan untuk menghajarnya.

" **Sepertinya pekerjaanku sudah diselesaikan oleh kalian berdua.** " Sosok berarmor putih dengan sayap berwarna biru tersebut berujar seraya menatap kearah Naruto dan Sasuke, sedangkan mereka berdua hanya menatap bosan kearah sosok yang tengah melayang diudara saat ini. "Bawa dia dan katakan pada Azazel kami akan meminta bayaran lima kali lipat untuk Da-Tenshi satu ini." Naruto berujar seraya melenggang pergi dari tempatnya berdiri tersebut.

" **Baiklah Musang, dan jika kita bertemu lagi aku pastikan akan menghajarmu sampai kau terkapar.** " Sosok berarmor putih tersebut berujar seraya mengangkat tubuh Kokabiel yang dalam keadaan sekarat, sedangkan Naruto hanya mendecih kecil seraya tersenyum meremehkan. "Butuh seratus tahun lagi kau bisa mengalahkanku Hakuryuukou." Ucapan Naruto barusan sukses membuat Rias dan para anggota peeragenya membulatkan mata.

' **Namaku adalah Albion, salah satu kekuatanku adalah setiap sepuluh detik kekuatan orang yang aku sentuh akan terbagi menjadi dua dan akan kujadikan kekuatan milikku.** ' Suara tersebut menggelegar dan sukses membuat Issei membulatkan matanya, begitu pula dengan Rias dan yang lainnya, tak jauh dari sana Sona dan para peeragenya pun tak kuasa untuk tak membulatkan mata mereka.

"Segera pergi dan beritahu pada Azazel tentang apa yang aku katakan tadi." Hakuryuukou hanya mendecih saat mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan, disamping Naruto Sasuke hanya memandang datar Hakuryuukou yang sudah membentangkan sayapnya dengan Freed dan Kokabiel yang berada dipundaknya, namun...

' **Mengabaikanku heh, Shiroi** ' Issei nampak terkejut saat mendengar Goutlet miliknya bersuara, sedangkan Hakuryuukou yang baru saja akan melesat pergi menolehkan kepalanya menatap kearah Issei yang tengah berdiri dengan wajah yang nampak terkejut, Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut hanya membuang nafasnya, sedangkan Sasuke dia tetap pada wajah datarnya.

Para iblis yang ada disana pun cukup terkejut saat melihat dan mendengar Goutlet milik Issei berbicara. ' **Kau masih hidup, Akai** ' Kini giliran sayap biru dari Hakuryuukoulah yang mengeluarkan suaranya, nampaknya para Iblis yang ada disana mengerti akan apa yang terjadi saat ini, Sekiryuutei dan Hakuryuukou tengah berinteraksi.

' **Sayang sekali kita dipertemukan dalam situasi seperti ini** '

' **Jangan khawatir, kita ditakdirkan akan bertarung suatu hari nanti** ' Semua yang ada disana nampak diam mendengar percakapan dari Two Heavenly Dragon tersebut, namun yang membuat terkejut adalah Naruto serta Sasuke sudah tak ada disana, mereka telah sampai didepan gerbang Kuoh Akademi untuk kembali meneruskan perjalan mereka menemui Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh.

' **Biarkan Musang dan Papan itu pergi, dan kita akan bertemu lagi Ddraig.** '

' **Ya, sampai jumpa lagi Albion** ' Saat ucapan dari Goutlet milik Issei selesai Hakuryuukou telah melesat pergi dan menghilang dari pandangan, semua yang ada disana nampak terdiam melihat hancurnya Akademi ini, namun yang lebih membuat terdiam adalah tulisan yang terpampang disalah satu dinding kosong diAkademi tersebut.

Dan Sona serta para peeragenyalah yang harus membulatkan mata mereka melihat apa yang tertulis disana.

* * *

Pindah Scene.

Disalah satu sungai yang berada diKuoh tengah duduk tiga orang laki laki dengan dua buah pancing yang berada didepan dua lelaki, mereka adalah Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Azazel. Dari ketiga orang tersebut hanya Sasukelah yang tak ingin memancing, mereka sedari tadi hanya membicarakan hal tentang misi yang diberikan Azazel pada mereka berdua.

"Seratus dua puluh lima ribu yen, termasuk dengan Kokabiel yang tadi berusaha membunuh para Iblis Gremory dan Sitri." Azazel yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa, tak disangka olehnya Naruto dan Sasuke dapat menghabisi seratus dua puluh satu Da-Tenshi yang membangkang dari perintahnya, namun kesepakatan tetap kesepakatan, Azazel menyodorkan sebuah cek yang baru saja dia tuliskan dengan nominal yang benar disana.

"Entah aku harus berterimakasih atau sebaliknya, namun untuk saat ini aku berterimakasih pada kalian berdua karena telah membersihkan para Da-Tenshi pembangkang itu." Naruto tersenyum pada Azazel seraya menerima cek yang disodorkan Azazel padanya, Naruto dan Sasuke mulai beranjak pergi setelah memberikan tujuh ekor ikan hasil tangkapannya pada Azazel, ikan seukuran dua tangan lelaki dewasa yang digabungkan mungkin cukup untuk Azazel.

"Jika aku ada misi untuk kalian berdua aku akan datang kerumah kalian." Naruto mengangkat jempolnya tanpa membalikkan badannya pada Azazel, sedangkan Sasuke hanya terdiam dengan terus melangkahkan kaki mereka berdua menuju kediaman mereka berdua. Azazel yang melihat hal tersebut hanya tersenyum kecil seraya kembali menatap kearah sungai tersebut.

"Bukankah mereka berdua menarik heh, Sirzech."

"Ya, kau benar mereka berdua menarik."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **Cerita ini up lagi, alurnya terlalu cepat kayanya tapi yaa mungkin setelah ini alur yang akan aku berikan sedikit lebih lambat, terima kasih untuk para reader yang masih setia menunggu upnya fic yang satu ini, semoga chap ini lebih baik dari chap sebelumnya, serta jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak berupa Review**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~.~ ~.~**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Pertemuan dan Penyerangan...

* * *

 **The Dragon Shinobi**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto and High School DxD manga. But this fic is mine**

 **Rate: T – M :v**

 **Pair: Naruto x . . ? ,, Sasuke x . . ?**

 **Warning : Typo, Alur Berantakan, Ide Pasaran (Maybe), OOC, OC, Strong, GodLike**

 **Summary : Bermaksud untuk menghentikan meteor raksasa yang akan menghantam Konoha disaat hari pernikahan dari Sasuke dan Sakura berakibat terlemparnya mereka kedalam celah dimensi karena kuatnya serangan mereka berdua. Dengan sedikit bantuan dari Naga Merah yang menunggu celah dimensi, Naruto dan Sasuke harus menjalani sisa sisa hidup mereka disebuah dimensi yang baru. GagalSummary.**

* * *

.792 : Fight Naruto vs Sairaorg hmm…. Mungkin bisa nanti hehehe ane fikirin nanti om :v

GIREGEIRIEA : Iya dan jangan panggil ane bim chan, gua cowok '-'!

Shinn Kazumiya : ane tahu vak '-')/ Untuk Bi-Han dan Hanzo Hasashi menjadi team akan terjawab diChap depan dan penelitian Cyborg Sektor mungkin ngak akan saya adakan… serta alas an tentang pembantaian clan dari Hanzo mungkin akan saya buat berbeda…

Grand560 : Masih menjadi sebuah misteri :v

Ara Dipa : Terjawab dichap depan dan mungkin akan sedikit gaje :v

Tenshisha Hikari : Hehehe maksud pertanyaannya gimana yak, agak bingung hehehe

Banyu Biru : Ettooo pair tidak akan saya buat dengan RiasAkeno, karena umur mereka terpaut cukup jauh dalam cerita ini Naruto dan Sasuke berumur sekitar dua tiga sampai dua lima, dan NaruSasu menerima perintah Sirzech dan Azazel karena ada bayaran untuk mereka, secara mereka dahulu bekerja dengan cara seperti itu selain untuk melindungi desa mereka, tetapi perintah dan misi yang mereka terima tergantung seperti apa misi yang mereka terima.

Yudha Bagus Satan Lucifer : Untuk penguasaan kekuatan pemberian dari Gread Red mereka bisa dibilang masih pada tahap pembelajaran.

Yoo terima kasih untuk yang sudah memberikan saran ataupun kritikan bagi saya… dan saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk memberikan yang terbaik hehehe…

* * *

Pagi hari telah kembali diKota Kuoh, pagi ini kedua pemeran utama dalam cerita ini tengah berjalan menuju tempat biasa mereka bekerja, ya sebuah Restouran yang kini sangat terkenal akibat ulah kedua pegawainya ini, ya karena masakan yang Sasuke buat dan ajarkan pada Koki lain selalu memanjakan lidah para pelanggan disana, jangan lupa dengan menu menu baru yang sering Sasuke buat untuk menambah daftar menu yang ada.

Ditambah lagi dengan pelayanan ramah yang Naruto lakukan, dia pun juga memberi tahu pada pelayan lain agar selalu ramah dan sopan pada siapa pun, bahkan pernah satu waktu Naruto mengejar seorang copet yang mengambil dompet dari salah satu pelanggan yang baru saja keluar dari Restouran tersebut, alhasil copet tersebut harus merasakan mendekam dibalik jeruji besi.

Namun hari ini berbeda, selama bekerja disana baru kali ini Naruto dan Sasuke terlambat sampai ditempat kerja kenapa? Karena tadi malam Azazel datang kerumah mereka berdua dan mengatakan jikalau pertemuan dari ketiga fraksi akan diadakan diKuoh besok malam tepatnya diAkademi Kuoh, permasalahannya ada pada Naruto dan Sasuke diharuskan datang didalam pertemuan tersebut.

Perdebatan berlangsung sampai pukul dua dini hari, serta Naruto dan Sasuke baru dapat tidur pukul tiga pagi, ditambah lagi hari ini adalah hari Kamis dan perjanjian mereka berdua adalah pada hari Kamis mereka tidak akan menggunakan Bunshin untuk berangkat menuju tempat kerja, oleh karena itu mereka terlambat sampai satu setengah jam karena mereka baru terjaga pukul delapan lebih lima belas menit pagi ini.

Pegawai yang lain nampak tidak percaya akan kejadian ini, walau mereka nampak memaklumi jikalau manusia pasti tak akan luput dari kesalahan begitu pula dengan bos mereka, sang pemilik Restouran tersebut nampak tak mempermasalahkan kejadian hari ini, pertimbangan dengan apa yang kedua pemuda ini lakukan pada Restouran miliknya nampak hal tersebut bukanlah masalah, ditambah lagi dengan El Classico yang berlangsung tadi malam, semua berfikir jika keduanya menonton pertandingan tersebut (?)

Waktu berjalan lebih cepat, tak terasa jika waktu saat ini telah menginjak pukul dua belas siang, dan artinya waktu makan siang sudah datang oleh karena itu para pegawai disana pasti akan bekerja lebih keras akan apa yang mereka kerjakan karena mereka tahu jam jam seperti ini Restouran mereka akan kedatangan pelanggan yang bejibun, bahkan pernah sampai mereka diharuskan mengantri diluar karena mereka ingin merasakan menu makanan buatan Restouran ini.

Naruto nampak beberapa kali menampar pipinya guna sedikit menghilangkan rasa kantuknya yang mulai kembali menyerang, sudah lebih dari tiga kali dia diharuskan membasuh muka dengan air agar menghilangkan rasa kantuknya, para pegawai yang lain nampak tertegun melihat tingkah pemuda Namikaze tersebut.

Disisi lain Sasuke tak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto, dia bahkan menyuruh salah satu Koki yang berada disana untuk mengagetkannya saat dia akan tertidur dan hal itu berhasil mengusir kantuk pemuda Uchiha satu ini. Namun bukan itu yang membuat kantuk keduanya menghilang sempurna, namun seorang laki laki yang mereka berdua kenali datang menuju Restouran ini bersama dengan seorang gadis.

Sirzech Gremory dan Serafall Sitri tepatnya, beberapa pertanyaan muncul dikepala mereka saat seorang pemuda dengan mata kiri yang terlihat sebuah bekas luka duduk didepannya, mereka berdua merasakan adanya aliran chakra dari pemuda dengan penutup wajah yang menutupi wajahnya sampai batas atas hidungnya tersebut.

Naruto yang bertugas memberikan menu makanan pada ketiga orang tersebut nampak cukup canggung saat sang pemilik bekas luka dimatanya tersebut menatap Intest kearah Naruto, namun beruntung sang Maou Lusifer tersebut mengalihkan perhatian pemuda didepannya ini, kedua tangan yang menguarkan aura dingin nampak membuat Naruto sedikit menaikkan alis kanannya, namun hal tersebut tak berlangsung lama saat Sirzech memberikan daftar menu yang telah dia isi bersamaan dengan senyum mengembangnya.

Naruto kembali dengan puluhan pertanyaan yang berkecambuk dikepalanya. "Sasuke, kau tahu yang aku fikirkan?" Sasuke mengangguk seraya mengambil daftar makanan yang dipesan Maou Lusifer dan Maou Leviathan tersebut, mungkin Naruto harus menemui Scorpion jika telah selesai dalam pekerjaannya saat ini, begitu pula yang tengah difikirkan Sasuke saat ini.

Tak terasa menu pesana kedua Maou dan manusia misterius pengguna chakra tersebut telah selesai dimasak oleh salah satu Koki, dan sekali lagi Narutolah yang mendapat jatah untuk mengantarkannya, cukup sebal memang ditambah lagi dengan tatapan tajam dari pemuda tersebut namun sebuah ide jahil muncul dikapala Naruto saat membawa pesanan tersebut.

Setalah sampai dan memberikan pesanan tersebut Naruto membungkuk seraya berucap. "Apakah ada lagi yang kurang?" Sirzech menggelengkan kepala, Serafall nampak tersenyum cerah sedangkan sang pemuda nampak menatap tajam kearah Naruto, kenapa ? pasalkan Naruto mengeluarkan chakranya seraya memfocuskan pada pemuda tersebut agar dia merasa jika Naruto juga salah satu darinya, pengguna Chakra.

"Baiklah, selamat menikmati hidangan kami." Naruto tersenyum seraya membungkukkan badannya untuk kedua kalinya, dia pun berjalan untuk kembali seraya mengeluarkan energi chakranya pada pemuda tersebut sedikit lebih besar. Sirzech yang merasakan hal tersebut nampak tersenyum kearah pemuda misterius tersebut dan kearah Naruto.

Saat Naruto sampai ditempat dia biasa menunggu tatapan tajam dari Sasuke adalah hal pertama yang dia lihat. "Apa kau bodoh? Kenapa kau malah seperti menantang kearah orang itu." Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar umpatan dari sahabatnya, namun dia masih tetap memperhatikan orang tersebut.

"Sepertinya otak genius Uchiha milikmu sudah mulai kendor Teme, pendengaran Mode Sannin milikku adalah pendengaran tertajam yang ada diKonoha dahulu, dan aku mendengar setiap pembicaraan mereka walaupun hanya pelan, kau tahu orang itu akan datang pada pertemuan ketiga fraksi sebagai pengawal Khusus dari Maou Lusifer, dia memiliki tujuan untuk bertemu sahabatnya dan akan membicarakan hal yang penting..." Naruto menjeda ucapannya beberapa saat.

"...Sepertinya pertemuan tiga fraksi tak akan membosankan." Sasuke nampak mendecih mendengar ejekan Naruto tadi, namun ucapan yang dikatakan oleh Naruto nampak juga berpengaruh pada Uchiha ini, dia nampak tertarik akan pertemuan itu, dia tahu jika dia kesana pastilah akan ada sebuah pertempuran yang akan terjadi. "Mungkin, eksistensi pengguna Chakra akan muncul disana."

Disisi lain tepatnya ditempat kedua Maou dan manusia misterius nampak mereka tengah membicarakan hal yang cukup penting. "Seperti apa ciri ciri orang yang kau cari itu, Zero?" Manusia yang dipanggil oleh Sirzech dengan sebutan Zero tersebut nampak mengalihkan perhatiannya, penutup wajah bagian bawah yang tengah dia tarik nampak dia betulkan lagi.

' **Aku tak akan memberi tahu banyak tentang hal ini, yang pasti dia adalah mayat hidup yang tak dapat mati dengan mudah, aku mencarinya hanya ingin mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya pada sahabatku itu...** ' Zero nampak menjeda kalimatnya guna memasukkan makanan yang dia ambil kedalam mulut melewati bawah penutup wajahnya, dia mengunyah beberapa saat dan menelannya.

' **...Dan apa kau tahu siapa Koki serta pelayan itu.** '

* * *

SKIP TIME

Malam hari telah tiba, Naruto dan Sasuke baru saja beranjak dari Restouran tempat mereka bekerja malam yang cukup dingin memang, Naruto dan Sasuke awalnya tak mengetahui akan hal ini oleh karena itu mereka lebih memilih kembali pulang dengan cara meloncati rumah dan pepohonan guna sedikit menggerakkan tubuh mereka agar hawa dingin malam ini tak begitu mereka rasakan.

Tak sampai lima menit mereka berdua telah sampai didepan kediaman mereka, setelah membuka kunci pintu rumah mereka masuk kedalam dengan sedikit terburu buru karena hawa dingin yang cukup membuat nafas mereka berdua berubah menjadi uap, sesampainya didalam mereka segera menyalakan pemanas ruangan agar hawa didalam rumah berubah menjadi hangat.

Hal yang dilakukan Naruto pertama kali adalah menyeduh Ramen, sedangkan Sasuke dia lebih memilih untuk berendam dengan air hangat guna sedikit membuat otot otot tubuhnya merenggang. Namun, nampak diraut wajah Naruto dan Sasuke, walau ditempat yang berbeda mereka nampak tengah memikirkan suatu hal atau tepatnya memikirkan...

TOK TOK TOK

Naruto sedikit menggerutu saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu, baru saja dia sampai dirumah sudah ada yang bertamu dan ini bukan lagi waktu untuk bertamu, pukul 21.10 malam, siapa yang bertamu, dengan sedikit rasa sebal Naruto pun beranjak dari dapurnya guna membukakan pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang, setelah sampai didepan rumahnya dan membukakan pintu...

"Yo, Konbanwa Naruto." Namun rasa sebal Naruto menghilang seketika saat melihat siapa yang datang, Scorpion tengah berdiri diambang pintu rumahnya. "Aku kira siapa, ayo masuk." Dengan ramah, Naruto mempersilahkan masuk teman yang beberapa hari yang lalu dia kenal, tepatnya saat acara pembasmian Da-Tenshi.

Scorpion duduk dengan tenang didalam rumah Naruto, sedangkan Naruto nampak pergi kedapur, beberapa saat berlalu, Naruto kembali dengan sebuah nampan yang sebuah teko, dua buah gelas, serta satu cup ramen spesial. Scorpion nampak tertawa melihat apa yang dibawa Naruto saat ini.

"Sepertinya, Ramen adalah makanan kesukaanmu Naruto." Naruto nampak tertawa mendengar pernyataan Scorpion barusan, dia pun menyeruput Ramen miliknya untuk merasakan masakan berlemak tersebut. "Hehe, tentu dan ada hal apa sampai sampai kau datang kemari, Scorpion?" Scorpion hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, dia meletakkan gelas berisi teh hijau yang tadi sudah Naruto tuangkan.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu, tadi siang aku berkeliling Kuoh dan aku merasakan ada seorang lagi pengguna Chakra saat melewati Restouran tempatmu bekerja, tiga, kau, Sasuke dan seorang lagi mungkin orang yang aku cari selama ini." Naruto sedikit mengerutkan dahinya dengan mie yang menggantung dimulutnya saat mendengar ucapan Scorpion barusan.

"Apa saat jam makan siang?" Scorpion mengangguk mantab mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan, dia kembali meminum teh hijau miliknya seraya menunggu penjelasan yang akan Naruto sampaikan, disisi lain Naruto nampak tertegun melihat anggukan dari Scorpion barusan, dia tahu Orang yang tengah bersama dengan dua Maou itu orangnya.

"Dan kau juga merasakan aura dua Iblis yang sangat kuat secara bersamaan." Naruto nampak meletakkan cup Ramennya yang baru berkurang setengah, dia pun kini meminum teh Hijau buatannya dengan tenang seraya memejamkan matanya. "Sepertinya memang dia orangnya, Dobe." Naruto mengangguk mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang tengah menggunakan kaos oblong miliknya, dia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Orang yang kau cari memang berada disini, dia nampak juga mencarimu dan meminta bantuan dari para Akuma, ciri cirinya dia memakai penutup wajah berwarna biru berkombinasi hitam, dimata kirinya terdapat bekas luka vertikal, dan dia akan datang saat pertemuan tiga fraksi besok malam." Tatapan Scorpion nampak menajam saat mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan, ya dia tahu siapa orang yang disebutkan ciri cirinya oleh Naruto.

"Dan Sirzech Gremory menyebutnya..."

"Zero, atau Sub-Zero namanya, walau itu nama samaran sama sepertiku." Naruto mengangguk begitu pula dengan Sasuke, nampak diindra pengelihatan Naruto dan Sasuke jikalau kedua kepalan tangan Scorpion semakin menguat, Dendam, ya itu masalahnya, temannya saat ini tengah menahan rasa emosi yang dia miliki.

"Kau jangan gegabah Scorpion, tanyakan apa yang membuatnya melakukan semua itu." Scorpion yang tadinya menunduk dengan cepat menatap Naruto tajam, kepalan tangannya semakin mengerat kuat. "Dimana pertemuan ketiga fraksi itu akan diadakan, aku akan pergi kesana!" Naruto dan Sasuke menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaan Scorpion barusan.

"Akademi Kuoh, besok pukul sembilan malam, dan jika kalian berdua bertarung disana aku dan Sasuke akan menghentikan kalian berdua walau dengan cara kasar!" Ekspresi Naruto nampak menajam saat mengatakan hal tersebut, Scorpion hanya mendecih mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Jika itu maumu lakukan, tapi jangan salahkan aku jika aku juga akan melawan kalian berdua!" Hawa didalam ruangan tersebut semakin memanas saat ucapan Scorpion terlontar, kepala Scorpion nampak mulai mengeluarkan asap, mata Sasuke pun kini sudah berubah menjadi Sharingan dengan tiga tome, sedangkan Naruto dia tak mengeluarkan perubahan apapun namun DeathGlare yang dia keluarkan tak main main.

"Dan jangan salahkan kami jika kau membutuhkan pengobatan medis tingkat tinggi." Death Glare Naruto semakin membesar, sedangkan kepala Scorpion kini mulai muncul percikan api, Naruto dan Sasuke nampak tak terpengaruh oleh tekanan chakra serta perubahan yang terjadi dari Scorpion, pasalkan mereka telah terbiasa dan pernah merasakan tekanan chakra yang lebih besar dari ini.

"Aku sudah mati, dan aku adalah mayat yang hidup kembali hanya untuk balas dendam!" Bersamaan dengan teriakan Scorpion barusan kepalanya kini berubah seutuhnya menjadi tengkorak yang terbakar oleh api merah yang berkobar ganas, sedangkan kini tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke sudah diselubungi aura energi berwarna Oranye dan Ungu.

Kejadian tersebut berlangsung cukup lama, dan pada menit kedua energi mereka menghilang, beberapa perabotan yang ada disana retak, bahkan kaca pada jendela rumah mereka berdua pun nampak retak dibeberapa bagian, namun tatapan mereka bertiga masih tajam seperti tadi. "Baiklah jika begitu Naruto, Sasuke, aku akan kembali dulu dan terima kasih akan jamuan kalian." Setelah menghabiskan satu gelas penuh teh yang baru saja dituangkan oleh Naruto, Scorpion segera undur diri.

"Baiklah, Scorpion." Wajah Scorpion yang tadinya seperti tengkorak kini telah seutuhnya berubah menjadi seperti wajahnya yang sebelumnya, setelah Scorpion kembali pulang Naruto menutup pintu dan kembali kedalam menemui Sasuke yang meminum teh buatan Naruto tadi, dia setalah sampai Naruto segera mengambil ramen yang tadi sempat dia tinggalkan.

"Kurasa pertemuan ini benar benar tak akan membosankan." Sasuke hanya menyeringai kecil mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan, ya mereka ingin sangat ingin menunjukkan kekuatan mereka yang sesungguhnya agar tak dianggap remeh oleh ketiga fraksi lainnya. "Ya, walau tak ada bayaran dari kakek tua itu." Kini Naruto tak kuasa untuk tak mengeluarkan suara tawanya mendengar ucapan dari Sasuke.

"Dan hal yang selanjutnya kita fikirkan adalah, bagaimana mereparasi rumah ini."

* * *

SKIP TIME

Tak terasa waktu lebih cepat berlalu, malam telah kembali tiba dari hari dimana Naruto dan Sasuke kedatangan Scorpion dirumah mereka, dan malam ini adalah malam dimana pertemuan ketiga fraksi akan diadakan, Naruto dan Sasuke nampak tak mengerti kenapa mereka diharuskan datang kepertemuan tersebut, dan jika bukan karena ucapan Azazel tentang mereka yang ikut campur dalam kejadian penyerangan Kokabiel itu mungkin mereka tak akan datang malam ini.

Mereka saat ini tengah bersiap siap, Naruto berfikir apakah harus menggunakan topeng atau apalah yang menunjukkan jika mereka berdua adalah seorang Ninja, namun cemoohan dari Sasuke membuat Naruto mengurungkan niatnya tersebut, mereka lebih memilih untuk menggunakan pakaian biasa.

Atau tepatnya sebuah celana Jeans berwarna Abu Abu dan Biru Dongker, serta kaos Hitam polos serta Hitam dengan lambang Uchiha yang sengaja dibuat oleh Sasuke beberapa minggu yang lalu, serta sebuah jaket berwarna hitam dengan sebuah aksen jilatan api dibagian bawahnya sedangkan Sasuke dia memilih untuk menggunakan jaket biru dengan kombinasi warna biru.

Setalah dirasa siap, Naruto dan Sasuke pun akhirnya mulai beranjak dari rumah mereka guna pergi menuju tempat pertemuan, mungkin mereka lebih memilih untuk bersama Azazel, dan jika tebakan mereka benar Vali sang pemegang Hakuryuukou akan bersama Azazel untuk mengawal Azazel saat disana, mau bagaimana lagi dia adalah murid terkuat Azazel sampai saat ini ya walau belum pernah bisa mengalahkan Naruto ataupun Sasuke.

Namun baru sampai setengah jalan mereka menuju Akademi Kuoh, Naruto dan Sasuke tengah dihadang oleh seekor iblis liar yang mereka ketahui jika itu adalah seekor Minotour, mereka berdua hanya membuang nafas panjang melihat dan mengetahui hal tersebut. "KageBunshin no Jutsu." Lima KageBunshin milik Naruto muncul dikanan dan kirinya.

Mereka berdua nampak sedang malas untuk bertarung saat ini, mereka lebih memilih untuk kembali berjalan dan membiarkan Bunshin Naruto menghajar iblis liar itu, walau mereka harus mendengar cemoohan dan ejekan serta tantangan dari Iblis liar itu.

Perjalanan mereka berdua akhirnya telah sampai, mereka tahu disalah satu tempat disana adalah tempat pertemuan diadakan, karena mereka merasakan berbagai energi yang terkumpul menjadi satu serta sebuah energi yang sangat mereka kenali, Chakra.

Tanpa basa basi mereka pun menuju ketempat tersebut, dan setelah sampai tanpa mengetuk pintu Naruto dan Sasuke segera menyelonong masuk, semua pasang mata yang ada disana menatap keduanya dengan tampang heran, terkecuali Azazel dan Sirzech. "Apa? Kami berdua disuruh oleh Da-Tenshi tua dan mesum itu untuk kesini!" Dengan ucapan yang terdengar sinis Naruto berujar tapi...

"KYYAAA! Kau imut sekali." Ya, Serafall Leviathanlah yang berteriak sedemikan rupa, dia segera menerjang Naruto tanpa ampun dan memeluknya erat dengan Oppai yang sengaja dia gesek gesekkan pada perut Naruto, ya kalian tahu sendiri seberapa tinggi Maou perempuan itu. Naruto yang menjadi objek serangan Maou tersebut nampak membulatkan mata namun...

BOFT

Tubuh Naruto yang tadinya berada dipelukan Serafall kini berubah menjadi sebongkah Kayu bulat, Serafall pastilah terkejut melihat kejadian tersebut, dia menatap sekitarnya guna mencari sosok Naruto, dan kini Naruto dan Sasuke telah berdiri dibelakang Azazel dengan wajah datar khas mereka berdua.

"Mouu, kenapa kau menghindar pemuda pirang." Semua yang ada disana nampak tertawa minus Michael, Vali dan kedua Ninja tersebut saat melihat kejadian barusan. Namun nampak Naruto dan Sasuke tak mengindahkan ucapan tersebut karena pandangan mereka berdua terfocus pada seorang pemuda dengan wajah yang ditutupi penutup wajah berwarna biru dengan kombinasi hitam yang tengah berdiri dibelakang Sirzech.

"Baiklah, jadi kita sepakat untuk mendirikan sebuah Aliansi." Michael berujar dan disambut dengan anggukan dari Sirzech dan Azazel, namun secara tiba tiba waktu yang ada disana berhenti, para Iblis muda minus Rias, Kiba, Xenovia dan Issei nampak masih bergerak bebas, begitu pula dengan Irina, dia adalah pemegang Excalibur Mimic, sedangkan Xenovia dia memegang Excalibur Destrucion., sedangkan Kiba tentu saja pedang Suci Iblis miliknya.

"Forbidden Balor View." Azazel berucap, dan hal tersebut sukses membuat Rias terkejut saat mendengarnya. Rias tahu jika pemilik Sacred Gear dengan nama tersebut adalah salah satu budaknya yang memegang bidak Bishop, kekuatannya memang belum dikendalikan berarti saat ini dia tengah ada dalam keadaan berbahaya, namun mereka pun juga sama.

"Gesper!"

"Bishopmu mungkin tengah dalam bahaya saat ini Rias-chan, gunakan langkah Castling karena digedung tua itu masih ada satu Bidak Bentengmu." Issei nampak mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar ucapan Sirzech barusan. "Castling?" Issei bergumam pelan saat mendengar ucapan dari Sirzech barusan.

"Castling adalah gerakan dimana Bidak Raja berpindah posisi dengan Bidak Benteng, sama dengan permainan Catur." Issei nampak mengerti akan ucapan Kiba barusan, disisi lain Naruto dan Sasuke tengah menatap kearah luar jendela, nampak dimata mereka berdua jika ratusan makhluk berjubah turun dari langit dengan posisi terbalik.

"Sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu." Semua yang ada disana nampak mengerti akan ucapan Naruto barusan, disisi lain Azazel nampak menatap Vali yang tengah berdiri dengan tubuh yang dia sandarkan didinding belakangnya. "Sepertinya kau cukup bosan Vali." Vali hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Azazel barusan, begitu pula dengan Azazel.

"Kenapa kau tak keluar dan bertarung dengan mereka, mereka akan sedikit terkejut saat melihat Hakuryuukou datang." Vali hanya tersenyum seraya mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah jendela melihat puluhan penyihir yang datang dari sebuah lingkaran sihir diatasnya. "Kau seperti tahu jika aku bosan hanya berdiri disini." Dan dengan segera Vali keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan sayap biru yang membentang dipungungnya.

Sedangkan disisi lain Sirzech pun juga menatap kearah Ninja disampingnya dengan senyum yang mengembang. "Kau tak perlu memerintahku Sirzech." Ninja tersebut nampak berjalan santai dan melompat dari salah satu jendela disana, Naruto dan Sasuke yang melihatnya nampak tertarik akan Ninja yang satu ini, kedua tangannya terbalut oleh Es yang nampak sangat dingin itulah yang membuat Naruto dan Sasuke yakin jika dialah yang dicari oleh temannya.

"Baiklah, lebih baik kau segera bantu Bishopmu itu Rias..." Azazel nampak berucap saat melihat gelagat Rias yang nampak khawatir saat ini, namun Azazel belum menyelesaikan ucapannya. "...Dan bawa ini, gelang ini akan membuat Bishopmu dapat mengendalikan kekuatannya begitu pula denganmu Issei." Azazel nampak memberikan dua buah gelang pada Issei sebelum dia pergi dengan Rias.

Setelah menerima gelang pemberian Azazel Rias dan Issei pun segera pergi untuk menyelamatkan Bishop miliknya, namun sekali lagi perhatian mereka bergerak kearah Naruto dan Sasuke yang tengah berdiri dengan tangan yang bersedekap didepan dadanya. "Sebenarnya sedari tadi aku ingin bertanya pada kalian berdua, siapa kalian." Dengan tenang Michael bertanya pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sasuke yang saat ini menjadi pusat perhatian nampak hanya menatap malas kearah semua yang ada disana. "Kami hanya Ninja Bayaran yang ikut andil dalam pertarungan melawan Kokabiel karena perjanjian kami dengan Sona Sitri saat itu..." Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Michael dengan santai dan . . . malas, namun nampak mereka mengerti akan hal tersebut.

"Mereka juga yang melatih Rias dan peeragenya untuk menghadapi Rating Game melawan Raiser Phenex." Sirzech nampak tersenyum mendengar tambahan dari Azazel barusan, dia, Michael dan yang lainnya yang tak mengetahui prihal tersebut nampak terkejut mengetahui siapa yang melatih Rias dan Peeragenya sampai sampai Issei dapat menghajar keturunan Phenex sendiri tanpa bantuan siapapun, namun sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul didalam ruangan tersebut.

Dari balik lingkaran sihir tersebut muncul seorang perempuan dengan sebuah tongkat yang dipegangnya dengan tangan kirinya. "Hallo pemimpin Iblis, Tuan Sirzech dan Serafall." Semua yang ada disana nampak terkejut saat melihat siapa yang muncul, minus Naruto dan Sasuke yang memang tak mengenal dan mengetahui siapa perempuan ini.

"Kau apa yang kau lakukan disini..." Serafalllah yang paling terkejut saat ini, dia tahu siapa yang ada didepannya saat ini. "...Kau adalah salah satu keturunan Leviathan, Katerea Leviathan!" Naruto dan Sasuke nampak mengerti akan maksud dari Serafall barusan, bahkan ekspresi Childis milik Serafall seketika menghilang saat melihat siapa yang ada didepannya saat ini.

"Penghancur dunia dan Kekacauan..." Katerea nampak mengangkat tongkatnya, dan dari ujung tongkat bercabang dua tersebut muncul sebuah cahaya, Naruto dan Sasuke tahu akan adanya bahaya namun mereka nampak diam saja dengan posisi yang masih sama, berdiri tegak dengan kedua tangan yang mereka silangkan didepan dada mereka.

BUUMMM

Setelah cahaya itu muncul sebuah ledakan dengan pusatnya adalah Katerea muncul dan menghancurkan gedung tersebut sempurna, mereka semua nampak terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi terlebih lagi dengan tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke yang tak sempat masuk kedalam lindungan dinding Kekkai buatan ketiga petinggi Fraksi, tunggu? Perlindungan? Ya, ketiga petinggi fraksi dengan cepat segera mengambil gerakan antisipasi guna menghalau ledakan tersebut mengenai mereka.

Namun, dinding kekkai tersebut tak sempat melindungi Naruto dan Sasuke mereka kini nampak jatuh dengan posisi tengkurap dengan berbagai luka bakar yang mengh...

BOFT BOFT

"Sepertinya, kau cukup bersemangat Iblis." Dari langit terdengar sebuah suara yang mereka kenali, sangat mereka kenali, suara datar tersebut berasal dari Naruto dan Sasuke yang tengah melayang dengan sayap Naga mereka, dan sekali lagi mereka terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi didepan mereka saat ini, terlebih Azazel dan Kiba, mereka tahu jika kedua pemuda tersebut adalah Ninja, namun mereka tak mengetahui akan kekuatan penuh mereka berdua.

"Kalian nampaknya selamat, mengejutkan sekali." Katerea nampak dengan tenang membalas ucapan Naruto barusan, Naruto dan Sasuke yang kini tengah melayang turun dari langit hanya tersenyum kecil saat mendengar ucapan Katerea barusan. Sedangkan dari ketiga Fraksi, nampak mereka benar benar terkejut saat melihat Naruto dan Sasuke menapak tanah dengan mulus.

"Bahkan perang yang dahulu pernah kami hadapi menimbulkan ledakan yang lebih besar dari ini." Kini giliran Sasuke yang berucap seraya menarik pedang dari bahu kirinya, dan lagi lagi semua yang ada disana terkejut melihat hal tersebut, namun Azazel tidak, dia kini masih terkejut saat melihat sayap yang masih membentang gagah dipungung mereka berdua.

Katerea nampak masih memasang senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya. "Baiklah, mungkin akan aku munculkan ledakan yang lebih besar dari ini." Naruto dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan dari Katerea barusan, namun dibelakang mereka nampak dinding kekkai yang dibuat oleh ketiga fraksi telah menghilang.

"Mungkin kau dapat menjadi lawan yang pantas untuk sebuah pertunjukkan kali ini." Ledakan energi yang menguar dari Naruto barusan sekali lagi membuat petinggi ketiga fraksi terkejut, ini adalah Senjutsu, hal yang cukup langka dikalangan para makhluk Supranatural. "Kurasa kau lebih dari cukup untuk membasmi sampah ini, Dobe." Naruto hanya menyeringai mendengar ucapan sahabatnya barusan.

"Kau selalu mengerti apa yang aku inginkan, Teme..." Naruto hanya menyeringai seraya kembali meledakkan energi yang sukses membuat para Iblis muda disana jatuh terduduk, bahkan para petinggi ketiga fraksi nampak terkejut merasakan hal tersebut, Katerea pun tak kalah terkejutnya saat merasakan hal tersebut.

"Mungkin kalian bisa membuat kekkai itu lagi, dia sepertinya tertarik akan pertarungan ini." Petinggi ketiga fraksi nampak mengangguk mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan, sedangkan Sasuke saat ini mulai mengeluarkan rangka Susano'o untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari dampak pertarungan Naruto dan Katerea Leviathan yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai, sedangkan Sasuke dia nampak menatap kearah langit dengan puluhan penyihir yang muncul dari lingkaran sihir itu.

Sasuke terbang kearah para petinggi ketiga fraksidengan Susano'o yang masih dalam keadaan aktif, ketiga petinggi fraksi nampak menatap Sasuke datar dari balik kekkai yang mereka buat, setelah Sasuke sampai disamping pemimpin ketiga fraksi Sasuke kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Naruto yang sudah mulai bertarung dengan Katerea.

Disisi lain, Vali dan Ninja tersebut tengah bertarungan dengan santai melawan para Penyihir yang semakin banyak berdatangan, Ninja tersebut berkali kali menggunakan jutsu jarak jauh guna mencakup para penyihir yang tengah terbang. Sasuke nampak tak tertarik akan pertarungan yang tengah berlangsung dia hanya memilih diam dan menatap kearah pertarungan Naruto yang nampak berat sebalah, disebelah Naruto tepatnya :v

Kiba, Xenovia, dan Irina nampak juga membantu untuk menyerang para penyihir yang ada disana, pertarungan ketiga pengguna pedang suci nampak cukup seru, jika dihitung hitung sudah lebih dari tiga puluh penyihir yang mereka habisi saat ini, Kiba adalah yang paling bersemangat diantara mereka bertiga, namun nampak seorang penyihir dibelakang Kiba akan...

 **Dragon Shoot**

"Issei-kun!" Kiba nampak senang melihat Issei yang datang dengan Balance Breaker miliknya, dibelakangnya berdiri Rias, Koneko, serta Gesper yang baru saja dia selamatkan bersama Rias. Issei yang melihat Vali bertarung nampak tersulut semangatnya untuk ikut bertarung, dia pun mengembangkan sepasang sayap Iblisnya dan melesat kearah para Penyihir yang semakin lama semakin berdatangan.

Rias yang melihat Sirzech bersama dengan kedua pemimpin fraksi yang lainnya pun datang kearah mereka, Sirzech nampak tersenyum melihat Rias datang bersama Gesper dan Koneko. "Onii-sama, kuserahkan Gesper aku akan ikut membantu melawan para penyihir itu." Sirzech hanya mengangguk seraya menatap Rias dengan senyum yang mengembang, Rias yang melihat reaksi dari kakaknya barusan pun juga ikut tersenyum dan dengan segera dia melesat kearah Issei.

Disisi lain Gesper yang melihat usaha teman temannya pun nampak berkaca kaca, dia tahu jika dia masih belum berguna bagi para teman temannya, dan oleh karena itu... "Rias-senpai! Issei-senpai!" Issei dan Rias nampak terkejut melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Gesper, dia menarik putus gelang pemberian Azazel yang berada dilengan kirinya, Rias nampak ingin segera melesat kearah Gesper namun.

"Aku ingin menjadi lelaki sesungguhnya sepertimu Issei-senpai!" Mata Gesper nampak menyala dan sebuah cahaya terang berwarna kuning menyelubungi tubuh Gesper. Naruto yang tengah bertarung dengan Katerea nampak tersenyum melihat kejadian tersebut, dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Katerea yang nampak tak jauh beda dengan Naruto.

"Sepertinya rencanamu sudah berakhir, Leviathan." Dengan senyum yang berkesan meremehkan Naruto berucap kepada Katerea, Katerea yang nampak tak terima segera melesatkan ular ularnya kearah dimana Naruto melayang.

Ditempat lain, para iblis yang terkena efek Sacred Gear milik Gesper pun mulai sadar mereka nampak bingung akan apa yang terjadi saat ini. "Apa yang terjadi." Sonalah yang pertama kali mengeluarkan suaranya guna bertanya pada siapa pun yang ada disana prihal apa yang terjadi saat ini, Tsubaki yang saat itu memang berada didekatnya nampak hanya menggelengkan kepalanya guna menjawab pertanyaan Kaichounya tersebut.

"Sona-chan! Okaeri!" Sosok gadis pendek yang diketahui bernama Serafall sang kakak kandung Sona memeluk Sona erat, Sona yang tak siap akan hal tersebut nampak berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang tengah tersentak kaget akan tingkah kakaknya tersebut. "O-Onee-sama." Tsubaki hanya menunjukkan senyum kecilnya melihat tingkah lucu kakak Kingnya tersebut.

Rias dan Issei yang sedari tadi memang sadar nampak menatap langit dengan ekspresi terkejut. "G-Gesper membatalkan penghentian waktu." Riaslah yang bergumam sedemikian rupa, dan hal yang membuat semua nampak mulai mengembangkan senyum mereka adalah saat portal yang ada dilangit Kuoh Akademi nampak menghilang menjadi pecahan cahaya.

"Kerja bagus Gesper! Kau hebat!" Issei nampak berteriak keras menunjukkan rasa bahagianya, Gesper yang nampak kelelahan karena hal yang baru saja dia lakukan sedikit limpung dan mulai terjatuh, namun beruntung Asia dengan sigap menahan tubuh Gesper yang saat ini pingsan dengan sempurna (?)

"Apa yang terjadi Bochou?" Asia bertanya seraya menatap kearah Rias dengan wajah khas miliknya, Rias pun juga mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Asia yang tengah mendudukkan Gesper. "Akan kami jelaskan nanti Asia-chan." Rias nampak mengembangkan sayap iblisnya dan terbang keatas diikuti oleh Akeno yang telah bertransformasi dengan pakaian Miko miliknya.

Rias nampak membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir besar didepannya, Akeno yang mengerti maksud dari ketuanya tersebut mengarahkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tengan kanannya kearah depan tubuhnya. Saat kedua jari Akeno sudah dia arahkan sebuah petir berwarna kuning muncul dari jari lentiknya tersebut, Rias yang melihat Akeno sudah memulai serangannya pun melemparkan lingkaran sihirnya kearah depan.

Sihir petir milik Akeno menyambar lingkaran sihir yang telah dibuat oleh Rias, alhasil kolaborasi tehnik tersebut menimbulkan puluhan sambaran petir yang menghanguskan para penyihir penyihir. Sona dan Tsubaki pun juga tak tinggal diam, mereka berdua pun juga melesat guna membasmi para penyihir yang ada disana.

Naruto yang melihat Katerea nampak tersenyum. "Baiklah, ayo akhiri semua ini." Naruto menarik sebuah kunai cabang tiga miliknya, Katerea pun juga sudah bersiap dengan tongkat miliknya, Naruto kembali menatap Katerea tajam dia nampak menambah eksistensi chakra miliknya kearah kunai cabang tiga miliknya.

"Kemarilah." Dengan tampang sinis Naruto nampak mengejek Katerea guna mengeluarkan emosinya, Katerea mendecih dan mulai melesat kearah Naruto dan nampak itulah yang diinginkan Naruto sedari tadi dia pun melesat cepat kearah Katerea dengan kunai cabang tiga yang kini telah berubah menyerupai sebuah pedang dengan tiga cabang dan enam sisi tajam, dengan sekali serang...

JRAASH

AAARRGH

Kunai milik Naruto yang telah menyerupai sebuah pedang atau tepatnya chakra yang dia salurkan kearah Kunai tersebut menguar dan memadat serta mengambil bentuk kunai miliknya, oleh karena itu kunai milik Naruto kini menyerupai pedang sukses menebas dada Katerea serta sesuatu yang menguar dari tubuh Katerea tadi, Katerea yang tak terima akan hal tersebut berbalik dan memanjangkan tangannya...

Kedua tangan Katerea nampak beranak pinak, menjadi puluhan dan sukses menangkap tangan kiri Naruto yang memang dia gunakan untuk menghadang tangan tangan Katerea tadi. "Jika aku tak dapat mengalahkanmu aku akan membunuhmu disini, dan akan ada era baru sebuah peperangan, aku akan mengorbankan diri untuk hal itu!" Naruto nampak menyeringai, dan hal tersebut membuat Katerea nampak mulai membesar dengan tangan tangannya.

"Lemah!" Dari sisi belakang Katerea muncul Naruto yang lain dan...

JRRASH

Kepala Katerea nampak terbelah dua saat Naruto menebaskan Kunai miliknya vertikal kearah kepala Katerea, Katerea kini sudah berubah menjadi abu abu yang hilang terterpa angin, semua yang ada disana nampak terkejut melihat Naruto yang masih melayang dengan tenang dilangit, para penyihir sudah hilang sepenuhnya.

"Apa tak ada bagian untukku." Naruto nampak membuang nafas panjang saat melihat apa yang terjadi namun...

BUUUMMM

Naruto nampak terjatuh dari langit akibat sebuah pukulan keras yang menghantam tubuhnya, dia nampak membuang nafas sekali lagi karena dia tahu siapa yang memukulnya barusan... "Nampaknya pukulanmu sedikit lebih terasa heh, Vali." Naruto nampak kembali melayang dengan sayap naganya dan mengambil posisi berada ditengah tengah Sasuke dan Azazel yang menatap tajam kearah Vali barusan.

"Jadi kau salah satu dari Khaos Brigade, eh Vali?" Azazel nampak dengan santai bertanya kepada Vali yang tengah melayang dengan Balance Breaker yang masih setia dengannya, Issei yang melihat hal tersebut nampak menatap tajam kearah Vali. "Jadi benar, kelompok itu ada." Suara dari sisi kanan mereka semua mengintruksi mereka untuk mengalihkan arah pandangan mereka, disana berdiri...

"Hanzo Hasashi!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue..**

 **Yo yo hadir lagi author yang telat update ini, alurnya cepet ya? Emang karena bagian ini ane cepetin hoho (?) Ya sebenarnya karena males nulis keluarnya Gasper dari kandangnya jadi ya ini hasilnya hehe, semoga Chapter ini lebih baik dari Chapter sebelumnya, dan jangan lupa untuk memberi kritik ataupun saran untuk chapter ini dan chapter kedepannya dengan cara review (Dah pada tau thor...)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~.~** **Searfont** **Grafitty Out~.~**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : Janji dan Pencarian.

* * *

 **The Dragon Shinobi**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto and High School DxD manga. But this fic is mine**

 **Rate: T – M :v**

 **Pair: Naruto x . . ? ,, Sasuke x . . ?**

 **Warning : Typo, Alur Berantakan, Ide Pasaran (Maybe), OOC, OC, Strong, GodLike**

 **Summary : Bermaksud untuk menghentikan meteor raksasa yang akan menghantam Konoha disaat hari pernikahan dari Sasuke dan Sakura berakibat terlemparnya mereka kedalam celah dimensi karena kuatnya serangan mereka berdua. Dengan sedikit bantuan dari Naga Merah yang menunggu celah dimensi, Naruto dan Sasuke harus menjalani sisa sisa hidup mereka disebuah dimensi yang baru. GagalSummary.**

* * *

 **Triple X : Update gak tentu tergantung mood dan Mother X'D**

 **No Name : Full Power ya.. Mungkin belum :v**

 **Kitsune no Balze : Oh, bukan. Dia chara dari Mortal Combat, Scorpion dengan nama asli Hanzo Hasashi.**

 **Yellow Flash115 : Untuk Rikudou Senjutu kayanya tidak karena didalam tubuhnya hanya ada Kurama, kalo gak salah harus ada kesembilan Bijju bukan (Kayanya :v) dan untuk masalah kekuatan pemberian Great Red setitik kekuatannya akan muncul disini.**

 **Mbah Madara : Untuk Pair belum saya fikirkan, tapi untuk Naruto akan saya buat beberapa kemungkinan dan munculnya benih benih pad.. maksudnya cinta.. X'D**

 **Grand560 : Jika diibaratkan mungkin setara dengan I don't Know, yang pasti diatas True Longinus maybe... hehehe.**

 **Day-99 : Yap, mereka dan kawan kawannya..**

 **AshuraIndra64 : Yang penting ada duit :v dan untuk Insiden Kyoto mereka akan muncul namun tidak dengan pembunuhan Loki...**

 **Okey okey, cukup sampai sini saja, Big Thank's for : triple-X,No Name,HeMaFiT 07 xxx,M. ,Muhammad2611, .980,Kitsune no Balze,Yellow Flash115,Mbah Madara,The KidSNo OppAi,azeramode,GRIEGEIRIEA,Grand560,ahmad. .9,Day-99,Death Race,AshuraIndra64.**

 **Gak lama lama lagi, silahkan dinikmati.**

 **Warning : Don't Like, Don't Like.**

* * *

Kuoh Akademi, hawa tegang yang mereka semua rasakan kembali menjadi jadi tatkala muncul sosok Ninja yang menggunakan pakaian berwarna hitam dan oranye tanpa lengan tengah berdiri disalah satu atap diAkademi ini, sosok tersebut meloncat dan berdiri tepat didepan para Iblis disana.

"Hanzo Hasashi." Hanzo Hasashi nama Ninja itu, dia mengalihkan pandanganya kearah seorang laki laki yang memang tadi memanggil namanya, namun tatapan dari mata tanpa pupil itu nampak menatap tajam kearah Ninja dengan style pakaian yang sama dengannya namun bedanya hanya pada bagian warna.

"Namaku sekarang adalah Scorpion bukan lagi Hanzo Hasashi, Bi-Han, atau bisa aku panggil dengan nama Sub-Zero!" Scorpion atau Hanzo Hasashi berteriak keras seraya melepas topeng yang menutupi hampir sembilan puluh persen kepalanya, dan kini nampaklah tongkorak yang terselimuti oleh api merah, Sub Zero yang melihat hal itu nampak terkejut bukan main dia pun juga melepaskan topeng diwajahnya dan menampakkan wajah aslinya dengan sebuah luka vertikal dimata kirinya.

Mereka berdua pun segera melesat satu sama lain, petinggi ketiga fraksi nampak terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi saat ini bahkan Azazel dan Sirzech yang tadi tengah menatap kearah mereka berdua pun berusaha menghentikan laju lari keduanya, namun...

BUGH BUGH

"Jangan ganggu pertarungan kami Da-Tenshi/Akuma!" Saat mereka berdua menghilang Sirzech dan Azazel telak terkena pukulan dari Scorpion dan Sub Zero, semua yang ada disana nampak terkejut saat melihat pergerakan super cepat dari keduanya entah karena kedua petinggi itu tak siap atau memang kedua Ninja itu bergerak dengan lebih cepat.

Hakuryuukou yang tengah melayang diatas nampak dengan santai menatap kearah kedua Ninja yang tengah melesat kearah masing masing guna untuk memulai pertarungan mereka, kepalan tangan yang terselimuti oleh Api Lava dan Es tersebut siap beradu, namun...

TAK TAK

BUMM

Kedua pukulan tersebut terhenti seketika saat jarak kedua kepalan itu terpaut satu meter, kepulan asap tercipta cukup tebal bahkan gelombang angin hasil kedua pukulan tersebut sedikit membuat para Iblis muda disana harus berusaha bertahan dari angin ini, walau memang para petinggi disana dapat bertahan dengan mudah.

Tak lama kemudian kepulan asap yang tadi tercipta mulai menipis dan menunjukkan dua orang dengan rambut kuning jabrik dan biru dongker tengah menahan pukulan itu menggunakan satu tangan, para makhluk supranatural yang ada disana menatap kagum kearah kedua Ninja itu, Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hentikan Scorpion/Sub Zero!" Ucapan dari kedua Ninja ini nampak sedikit membuat para makhluk supranatural menajamkan mata mereka, mereka bingung dan terkejut akan gerakan yang dilakukan oleh kedua orang ini yang nampak sama sekali tak dapat dilihat oleh mata mereka semua, terlebih lagi nada ucapan mereka berdua yang terdengar seperti mereka berdua memang telah mengenal lama sosok yang baru saja datang ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto! Biarkan aku menghajar orang yang telah membantai klanku ini!" Scorpion nampak emosi saat melihat hal yang dilakukan oleh Naruto barusan, namun hal yang Scorpion dapatkan hanyalah sebuah remasan keras pada kepalan tangan kanannya bahkan api magma yang menyelimuti tangannya nampak menghilang pada bagian kepalan tinjunya, hal inilah yang membuat Scorpion kebingungan.

Disisi lain Sasuke telah melepaskan kepalan tinju Sub Zero yang kini tengah berjalan menjauh dengannya, Scorpion yang melihat hal tersebut pun berusaha kembali melayangkan tinjunya pada Naruto namun dapat ditahan oleh targetnya ini dengan cukup mudah. "Jawab aku, jika kau telah berhasil membunuh Sub Zero apa yang selanjutnya akan kau lakukan hah! Apa kau lupa jika dia adalah sahabatmu sendiri, dan apa kau sudah memiliki cukup bukti untuk menyalahkannya sebagai pelaku pembantaian!"

Naruto mendorong keras tangan Scorpion yang kini kembali kewujud manusianya, tatapannya masih tetap menajam. "Jawab aku!" Naruto kembali membentak Scorpion dengan nada yang kembali terdengar sangat keras, Scorpion sedikit tersentak kaget mendengar teriakan Naruto barusan dia menatap tajam kearah Naruto.

"Dengarkan aku! Dia..." Naruto menjeda ucapannya seraya menujuk Sasuke yang memang berada cukup jauh dibelakangnya dengan tubuh yang sedikit dia putar. "...Uchiha Sasuke, klannya dibantai oleh kakaknya sendiri hanya dalam kurun waktu satu malam! Apa kau lupa akan apa yang dia ceritakan hah! Jika kau membunuh Sub-Zero kau hanya akan mendapatkan penyesalan bodoh!" Naruto mencekik Scorpion dan mengangkatnya, ledakan energi kuat menguar dari tubuh Naruto.

Scorpion hanya dapat meringis menahan cekikan yang semakin lama semakin menguat kala itu, para Iblis muda yang ada disana jatuh terduduk akibat ledakan energi milik Naruto namun tak dapat dipungkiri lagi jikalau para petinggi ketiga fraksi sedikit terkejut merasakan energi Naruto. "Cukup Dobe!" Naruto mengalihkan pandangan kearah Naruto yang tengah berjalan mendekatinya dengan Sub Zero yang berada disampingnya.

"Cih!"

Naruto mendecih cukup keras dan mendorong Scorpion cukup kuat, kala Sasuke dan Sub Zero datang didekatnya Scorpion hanya dapat menatap tajam kearah Sub Zero yang kini maju satu langkah didepan Naruto. "Dengarkan aku Scorpion, Shang Tsung yang membantai klanmu dan mengubah tubuhnya menyerupaiku serta membekukan beberapa mayat agar kau merasa jika akulah yang membantai klanmu, dan tuanmulah yang memerintahkannya..."

Tatapan Scorpion menajam tatkala mendengar ucapan Sub Zero barusan, kepalanya kembali terbakar dan kedua tangannya berubah menyerupai magma. "Jangan mengada ada bangsat!" Scorpion melesat kearah Sub Zero, tetapi Naruto telah terlebih dahulu menerjang dirinya dan menghantamkan pukulan berlapis Senjutsu tepat dikepala tengkoraknya.

Scorpion tak dapat menghindarinya karena kecepatan Naruto yang bisa dibilang hampir menyamai kecepatan cahaya. Naruto berdiri dengan aura yang kembali menguar hebat ditubuhnya, dia menatap kearah Scoprion yang tengah berusaha berdiri setelah menerima hantaman kuat Naruto. "Dengarkan dia dulu Scorpion!" Scoprion mendecih keras, namun...

TAK

BUUMMM

"Aku lelah menunggu perdebatan bodoh kalian, Ningen." Sasuke dapat menahan pukulan yang berasal dari Hakuryuuku atau Vali, namun Vali tak tinggal diam dalam posisinya yang tengah melayang Vali menggerakan tangan kirinya yang memang tengah dalam keadaan menganggur guna menghantamkannya pada Sasuke, tetapi Sub Zero dapat memukul rusuk kiri pemegang naga Surgawi tersebut.

Vali terlempar namun masih dapat berdiri dengan baik walau Armor pada bagian rusuk kirinya harus membeku. "Hahaha, menarik sangat menarik! Dua manusia akan melawan salah satu keturuan Lucifer asli!" Teriakan Vali sukses membuat para makhluk Supranatural yang ada disana terkejut bukan main, tetapi Vali membuktikannya dengan mengembangkan keempat pasang sayap Iblisnya.

Semua yang ada disana benar benar terkejut melihat hal tersebut, terlebih Issei, rival abadinya ternyata adalah salah satu dari bangsawan Iblis yang ada diUnderworld. "Terkejut? Ya inilah aku sebenarnya, Vali Lucifer salah satu keturuan dari bangsawan Iblis Lucifer! Dunia memang tidak adil." Issei memandang geram kearah Vali saat ini, ya dia tahu jika dirinya hanyalah Iblis Reinkarnasi keluarga Gremory sedangkan rivalnya adalah salah satu bangsa iblis ternama.

"Dan kau melupakan jika aku dan Sasuke adalah manusia yang dihidupkan oleh Gread Red sendiri!" Naruto berucap sedikit keras, cukup keras untuk didengar oleh para petinggi ketiga fraksi yang alhasil mereka membulatkan mata mereka tentunya. "G-Gread Red!" Issei berucap dengan cukup keras seraya memandang sepasang sayap naga yang mengembang dipungung mereka berdua.

Vali yang mendengar awalnya terkejut namun kini dia menyeringai lebar dibalik Armor yang menutupi kepalanya. "Hahaha! Ayo buat aku bergairah dalam pertarungan ini!" Setelah ucapan Vali selesai dia melesat cepat kearah Naruto dan Sasuke yang sudah bersiap dengan senjata mereka masing masing, tetapi sekelebat cahaya merah melesat kearah Vali dan berhasil menghantamnya keras.

"Issei!" Ya Issei, dari teriakan Rias barusan menandakan jikalau cahaya merah tersebut adalah Issei yang masuk kedalam mode Balance Breakernya, semua yang ada disana menatap kearah Issei yang memang bergerak cepat dan bisa dibilang melebihi kecepatan Kiba kala itu.

"Lawanmu adalah aku Hakuryuukou!" Naruto dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar teriakan Issei barusan dan mereka berdua pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Scorpion yang baru saja berdiri akibat hantaman keras Naruto barusan. Sasuke menatap kearah Sub Zero yang nampak memandang datar kearah Scorpion. "Sub Zero, biarkan aku yang menyelesaikannya." Sasuke mengubah mata kanannya masuk kedalam mode Eternal Magekyou Sharingannya.

Sub Zero tersentak kaget melihatnya namun hal tersebut tak berlangsung lama, dan kini Sasuke tangah berjalan kearah Scorpion seraya memandang mata Scorpion. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk melihat ekspresi terkejut Scorpion. "Aku mengambil memory ingatanmu dan memberitahukannya pada Scorpion tentang perbincanganmu dengan kakek tua yang kau panggil Raiden."

Sub Zero tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan, disisi lain Naruto hanya memandang bosan kearah Sasuke. "Pamer." Ucapan datar Naruto berhasil membuat Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam namun kini mereka semua kembali mengalihkan perhatian mereka kearah pertarungan antara Issei dan Vali. Bisa mereka lihat jikalau pertarungan ini bisa dibilang sama sekali tak seimbang.

Walau memang Issei telah dapat masuk dan mengendalikan Balance Breakernya tetapi dihadapan Vali hal tersebut sama sekali tak berpengaruh banyak. Disisi lain ketiga fraksi sama sekali tak memperhatikan pertarungan naga surgawi ini tetapi lebih berfocus pada keempat Ninja yang sedari tadi berdiri dengan mata yang tak lepas akan pertarungan didepan mereka.

"Sir, apa kau percaya jika mereka berdua dihidupkan kembali oleh sang Great Red?" Azazel yang pertama kali angkat bicara, makhluk ketiga fraksi yang berada disana mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada Azazel yang masih tetapi menatap kedua Ninja dengan jarak sekitar lima puluh meter didepan mereka.

' **Jika kalian tak percaya akan ucapan bocah bodoh ini kalian bisa bertanya pada Kadal Merah yang menunggu celah dimensi sana.** ' Semua yang ada disana terkejut bukan main mendengar suara berat yang berasal dari tubuh Naruto tak terkecuali pemuda yang menjadi tempat asal suara tersebut terdengar. Naruto merobek bajunya seraya matanya menatap kearah perutnya yang terdapat segel disana.

"Ka-Kau ma-masih hidup Kurama!" Dengan suara bernada tinggi Naruto berucap namun tak lama setelahnya dia mengambil posisi duduk bersila dan mulai masuk kedalam MindScapenya.

* * *

At MindScape

Mata shappire milik Uzumaki Naruto telah terbuka lebar dan hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah puluhan pipa pipa air yang berada tepat diatasnya. Tanpa basa basi lagi Naruto segera berlari cepat kearah dimana Kurama berada dan benar saja dia menemukan seekor rubah yang tengah menyeringai padanya dengan kepalan tinju yang diarahkan padanya.

"BOLA BULU!" Naruto berteriak keras seraya melompat kearah wajah Kurama, Kurama yang mendapat perlakuan sedemikian rupa terkekeh pelan. Naruto kini berada tepat dimoncong Kurama dengan tetesan air mata bahagia yang mulai membasahi pipinya dan menetes kearah moncong oranye itu.

' **Grrr... kau membasahi wajahku, Gaki!** ' Naruto hanya terkekeh seraya menghapus air matanya dan melompat setelahnya dia duduk bersila diatas kepala Biju terkuat ini. Senyum tak pernah luntur diwajahnya.

"Kapan kau sadar Kurama? Aku kesepian selama ini, biasanya ada yang aku ajak bercanda tapi selama kau tidur untuk mengisi ulang chakra yang kau miliki aku harus meredam sifat jahilku, Sasuke tak asik untuk diajak bercanda kau tahukan bagaimana sifat wajah datarnya dan..."

PLAAKK

Suara tamparan keras terdengar didalam MindScape Naruto ini dan korbannya adalah pemilik MindScape ini sendiri. Naruto memegangi pungungnya yang menjadi sasaran gamparan keras barusan, dia berniat melontarkan jutaan umpatan pada musang dibelakangnya namun dia batalkan setelah melihat sosok lain yang ada disana.

' **Gahahahaha, bagaimana dihajar oleh seekor Naga yang kini menjadi temanku menempati tempat ini Gaki, hahaha!** ' Dengan sangat keras Kurama tertawa melihat ekspresi terkejut Naruto yang kini tengah terduduk diatas genangan air didalam MindScape miliknya ini. Mata sang pahlawan dunia Shinobi kini membulat sempurna dengan mulut yang terbuka saat melihat sesosok naga yang besarnya sama dengan Kurama didepannya.

Ya naga, naga berwarna merah dengan sepasang sayap yang menyerupai tulang pada sayap kelelawar menatap Naruto dengan seringai lebar diwajahnya. Dua tanduk berwarna merah kehitam hitaman nampak mencuat dikedua sisi kepalanya, keempat kaki kekar dengan lima pasang jari lengkap dengan kuku kuku tajam menopang tubuh kekarnya. Sebuah ekor dengan ujung menyerupai Trisula melambai lambai mengikuti gerakan ekor Kurama.

Naruto mulai berdiri dengan mata yang sedari tadi tak berkedip menatap kearah Naga merah ini, dia benar benar tak percaya, sangat sangat tak percaya jikalau didalam tubuhnya terdapat seekor Naga sebesar Kurama, dengan sekali tarikan nafas kuat.. "Bah! Siapa kau kadal merah! Bola bulu disampingmu itu sudah sangat menyebalkan jika mengejekku dan sekarang ada kau, kenapa Kami-sama harus memberikan takdir ini padaku, kenapa har.."

DUG

Ekor berbulu milik Kurama sukses memukul kepala Naruto dengan cukup keras, hasilnya Naruto harus merelakan tubuhnya terjerembab dan muka rubahnya mencium genangan air luas dibawahnya namun dengan gerakan cepat Naruto kembali berdiri lagi dan menatap Kurama dengan tajam.

" **Bersyukurlah Gaki! Jika dia tak ada saat kau sekarat dahulu kau pasti sudah ada didalam perut Shinigami sekarang, apa kau lupa Naga Merah penunggu celah dimensi itu memberikan setitik kekuatannya padamu agar kau dan Sasuke hidup agar tak mengotori celah dimensi!** "

Sedikit sebal memang tapi Kurama dapat mengontrolnya, dia sudah sangat lama kenal dengan pemuda berambut pirang ini sedangkan Naga disampingnya hanya menatap Naruto dengan seringai yang nampak lembut atau menakutkan bagi Naruto. Disisi lain Naruto nampak telah sadar akan perbuatannya dan hanya dapat cengengesan tak jelas dengan tangan kanan yang dia gunakan untuk menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Hehehe, gomen gomen. Ah kita belum berkenalan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto." Kurama hanya mendecih melihat tingkah partnernya ini, ya Kurama tahu Naruto hanya tak ingin merasa malu dan berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dengan berusaha berkenalan dengan Naga disampingnya ini.

" **Kau menarik Naruto-kun, namaku Mireu. Sejujurnya aku bukan bagian tubuh Gread Red tetapi aku sebagian kecil dari kekuatannya yang memiliki pikiran tersendiri jika aku keluar dari tubuhnya, dan aku memilih nama itu karena kekuatanku yang berbasis Petir dan Angin tipikal naga langit, dan tak hanya itu aku pun juga memiliki kekuatan Spesial yang dapat menghilangkan kekuatan para pengguna Sacred Gear dalam jangka waktu tertentu tergantung kekuatannya."**

Naruto tak kuasa untuk tak melebarkan seringainya ditambah lagi dengan matanya yang berbinar binar, dia pun kini mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kurama berdiri. "Kau dengar Bola Bulu, menghilangkan kekuatan para pengguna Sacred Gear sementara dan kau hanya menghancurkan benda benda." Kurama menggeram marah mendengar penuturan Naruto barusan tetapi Naruto hanya terkekeh.

"Bercanda Kurama, kau yang terbaik hehe."

Kurama mendengus kesal saat melihat Naruto yang mengacungkan ibu jarinya kearahnya, tetapi seringai tak luntur dari kedua wajah monster yang mendiami Naruto saat ini.

" **Lebih baik kau segera keluar dari sini Naruto-kun, sepertinya pertarungan diluar sana sudah hampir selesai** " Naruto memukul telapak tangan kirinya dengan kepalan tangan kanannya, dia baru ingat jika dia tengah melihat pertarungan antara Hakuryuukou dan Sekiryuutei diluar sana.

Out MindScape.

* * *

"Ck, kau sudah bangun dobe?" Itulah suara yang pertama kali terdengar ditelinga putra Hokage Keempat selain suara berdebum khas pertarungan disana, matanya mengedar memandang sekitarnya yang kini berwarna ungu yang dia ketahui jikalau ini adalah Susano'o milik Sasuke. Ya, sahabatnya ini tengah melindungi dirinya dan kedua teman baru mereka dari dampak pertarungan diluar sana.

Dan hal yang membuat Naruto cukup terkejut adalah sebuah Gautlet putih yang berada ditangan kanan Pawn Rias Gremory.

"Dia menyerap kekuatan Hakuryuukou, sangat hebat bukan." Naruto menatap kearah kanannya dan mendapati Scorpion yang berdiri santai dengan wajah tampan tanpa penutup kepalanya. Ya, baru sekali ini Naruto melihat wajah asli Scorpion atau dengan nama asli Hanzo Hasashi ini.

Naruto pun juga mengalihkan pandangannya pada sisi kirinya, tepat ditempat Bi Han atau Sub Zero berdiri. Seorang pria dengan dagu dan rahang yang nampak kuat serta sebuah luka dimata kirinya yang mengingatkannya pada Hatake Kakashi, guru team semasa kecilnya. Naruto tersenyum senang dan berdiri bersama dikanan Sasuke.

 **Aku, yang segera bangkit...**

"Heehhh, itu tadi pertarungan yang cukup mengejutkan..."

 **Aku meruntuhkan semuanya dari hukum Raja...**

"Suara apa itu..."

 **Aku naga surgawi yang menginginkan tak terbatas dan bermaksud seperti itu...**

PYYAR

Semua yang ada disana menyipitkan mata mereka melihat siapa yang datang, begitu pula dengan Naruto dan Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari balik Susano'o milik Sasuke. Ya memang jarak mereka dengan lokasi pertarungan sangatlah dekat. Dan dari pecahan Kekkai tadi muncul seorang laki laki dengan tangan kanan yang membawa tongkat yang cukup panjang.

"Bikou, kenapa kau kesini." Sub Zero yang mendengar ucapan Vali tadi menyipitkan matanya, dan dibelakang mereka para anggota ketiga fraksi pun juga ikut menatap kearah siapa yang datang dengan mata yang menyipit pula.

"Siapa kau hah! Datang dengan tiba tiba!" Issei yang masih berada dalam Armor miliknya kecuali kepalanya berteriak lantang dengan posisi lutut yang menjadi penopang tubuhnya. Dia kini berdiri dengan cukup tertatih. Dan dari belakangnya muncul Azazel yang berjalan santai menuju Issei.

"Dia adalah Bikou, keturunan dari petarung Great Victorinus Buddha, sederhananya dia adalah keturunan dari Son Goku, monyet yang terkenal akan perjalanan ke Barat." Issei yang mendengar ucapan Azazel barusan nampak terkejut dan dengan segera mengalihkan tatapannya pada Bikou yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"Son Goku!" Dengan nada yang keras dan terdengar terkejut Issei menatap kearah Bikou.

"Aku tak menyangka jika kau adalah anggota dari Chaos Brigade." Azazel dengan santai berujar dengan tangan kiri yang memegang dagu berjenggot seperti kebiasaannya. Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan mendekat kearah Issei dan Azazel. Bikou yang mendengar ucapan Azazel hanya tertawa khas.

"Khakhakha, aku berbeda dengan leluhurku, aku lebih suka bebas lho.." Naruto nampak menyeringai mendengar ucapan Bikou barusan. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Sekiryuutei." Dengan selesainya ucapannya barusan, Bikou memutar tongkatnya diatas kepalanya dan menghantamkan salah satu ujung tongkatnya kearah tanah dibawahnya. Hasilnya sedikit demi sedikit mereka berdua terhisap kearah sihir teleportasi milik Bikou.

Tetapi Naruto mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya yang terbuka kearah Vali yang masih berdiri dengan menatap kearah Naruto bingung. "Mungkin sedikit hadiah untukmu Vali, **Prensa** " Sebuah gelombang tak kasat mata keluar dari telapak tangan Naruto dan melewati Vali tanpa terjadi apa apa sedikitpun, tetapi...

 **Iir**

Saat Naruto menutup tangan kanannya Vali tersentak kaget dan akhirnya jatuh terduduk, namun bukan itu yang membuat Vali dan Bikou terkejut tetapi Balance Breaker miliknya menghilang seketika bersama dengan keduanya yang sempurna menghilang bersama sihir teleportasi miliknya. Dan hal itu tak ada satu pun yang mengetahuinya selain sang pemilik kekuatannya sendiri.

Semua yang ada disana mendekat seraya menatap kearah Naruto yang tengah mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari saku celananya lengkap dengan pemantik apinya. "Apa yang tadi kau lakukan, Dobe?" Tetap, dengan nada datar Sasuke bertanya pada Naruto yang menghembuskan asap rokoknya kesembarang arah.

" _Tanya dengan naga yang ada didalam tubuhmu, Teme._ " Kening Sasuke mengerut saat mendengar ucapan Naruto yang mengiyang dikepalanya. Sasuke sedikit mengerti maksud ucapan Naruto, dia pun menghilang tanpa jejak setelah mengeluarkan salah satu tehnik ruang dimensi dari Sharinnengan miliknya.

Naruto membalik tubuhnya dan berjalan kearah Bi Ham dan Hanzo Hasashi yang berada beberapa langkah dibelakangnya, dia melewati tengah tengah dari mereka dengan kedua tangan yang berada disalah satu pundak mereka masing masing. Naruto terus berjalan kearah Sirzech dan Michael yang memang berdiri bersampingan.

"Ketiga fraksi sudah berdamai bukan, jadi kami tak akan terlalu banyak andil dalam mengurus para makluk supranatural kedepannya. Kami hanya akan datang jika sebuah masalah besar muncul seperti halnya penyerangan Kokabiel sebelum ini, dan untukmu Sona Sitri, ingat janjimu padaku dan kupastikan kau perlu memberitahukan pada seluruh Iblis muda diluar sana, dan jika ada satu Iblis yang melanggar, aku pastikan..." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sirzech dan Serafall setelahnya dia memegang pundak Sub Zero dan Scorpion

"...Bangsa iblis tak akan pernah lagi menginjakkan kaki mereka diPermukaan bumi." Dan sebuah kilatan kuning membawa ketiga manusia berkemampuan lebih ini menghilang meninggalkan wajah terkejut dari seluruh makhluk supranatural yang berada disana.

* * *

SKIP TIME

Satu minggu telah terlewati setelah pertemuan dari ketiga fraksi, dan selama itulah Naruto dan Sasuke tak pernah lagi terlihat bercengkrama ataupun bertemu dengan para Makhluk Supranatural. Jika ditanya kenapa, karena mereka saat ini tengah berada disebuah Negara yang berada cukup jauh dari Jepang, tujuan mereka adalah untuk mengunjungi teman teman ataupun team Sub Zero yang berada di China.

Perjalanan ditempuh dengan pesawat lima hari yang lalu, dan karena tempat yang dimaksud Sub Zero berada cukup jauh dan Naruto sama sekali belum pernah melihat tempat tersebut perjalan mereka tempuh dengan cara biasa. Beberapa kali menaiki Bis, Kapal, dan berjalan kaki. Dan itu semua adalah usulan putra tunggal Yondaime Hokage Konoha.

Ketiga temannya menyetujuinya, dan jika kalian tahu Sasuke cukup tertarik dengan energi Spiritual yang ada disini karena baginya dan Naruto energi disini cukup familiar bagi mereka berdua. Ya, chakra. Walaupun pada beberapa titik berbeda dengan energi yang mereka miliki, kenapa? Karena energi yang mereka rasakan lebih stabil dari milik mereka berdua, dan cukup sulit terdeteksi.

Sama halnya dengan energi yang dimiliki Scorpion dan Sub Zero. Walau tak begitu banyak dan dirasa seperti membaur dengan masyarakat umum tapi bagi kedua Shinobi yang menjadi pahlawan Perang Dunia dahulu untuk merasakan energi seperti ini bisa dibilang cukup mudah namun dibeberapa sisi juga cukup sulit.

Dari penjelasan Sub Zero beberapa hari yang lalu perbedaan antara chakra yang mereka miliki dengan chakra yang dimiliki Naruto dan Sasuke terletak dalam pengontrolan chakra mereka, sedari kecil hampir seluruh manusia yang memiliki chakra sudah diberkahi dengan pengontrolan chakra secara sempurna, bahkan bagi mereka yang memiliki chakra berlebih.

Tetapi, bagi Naruto dan Sasuke chakra yang dibilang oleh Sub Zero berlebih setara dengan Jounin umum yang ada diDimensi mereka dahulu. Dan kelemahan mereka lainnya terletak pada hanya satu elemen saja yang dapat mereka kuasai. Namun dalam segi fisik mereka tak dapat dibilang lemah, bahkan cukup kuat untuk membuat batu berdiameter lima meter hancur dengan sekali pukulan biasa.

Mereka dapat tahu karena mereka berdua telah berhadapan dengan beberapa Ninja yang menghadang perjalanan mereka. Dan hal tersebut cukup membuat Naruto dan Sasuke tertarik untuk kembali melatih control chakra mereka agar dapat mengeluarkan tehnik tanpa menggunakan segel tangan.

"Setelah melewati hutan ini kita akan sampai disebuah gunung yang berada diEarthrealm, dan disanalah pemimpin kelompokku berada, bisa dibilang dia adalah Dewa." Naruto dan Sasuke secara bersamaan mengalihkan perhatian mereka berdua kearah Sub Zero yang sudah melepaskan topengnya setelah pertemuan tiga fraksi, begitu pula dengan Scorpion.

"Jangan bilang jika pemimpinmu sebelumnya juga seorang dewa, Scorpion." Hanzo Hasashi mendengus pelan mendengar pertanyaan sekaligus tebakan yang dilontarkan pemuda Uzumaki ini. Dia berjalan beberapa langkah kedepan.

"Kau salah, dia hanya seorang manusia dengan kekuatan yang bisa disetarakan dewa, karena dia membunuh Raja Naga dengan cara meracuninya dan meminum darah yang telah bercampur dengan racun buatannya sendiri, bukannya mati namun kekuatannya meningkat ketingkat tertinggi, maka dari itu dia setara dengan dewa." Naruto mengangguk mengerti maksud kata kata Scorpion barusan.

Entah karena apa Naruto menggerakan kepalan tinjunya kearah depan. "Yosh, aku sangat ingin melawannya, dattebayo!" Sasuke hanya melontarkan senyum mengejeknya mendengar ucapan Naruto yang terbilang kelebihan pede ini. Sub Zero hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar semangat Naruto yang membara tersebut.

Scorpion nampak menatap datar tingkah Naruto barusan. "Berhati hatilah jika melawannya, satu muntahkan energi miliknya dapat membuatmu mati dalam kurun waktu lima menit." Naruto yang tadinya tersenyum dengan mata tertutup seketika menatap Scorpion dengan tatapan terkejut namun hal itu tak digubris oleh Scorpion dan Sub Zero yang telah melompat kearah cabang pohon diatas mereka.

Sasuke yang melihat ekspresi terkejut Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil. "Dasar dobe." Dan dia menyusul Scorpion dan Sub Zero yang telah mendahului mereka...

* * *

DiRuang ORC berkumpul kembali ketiga fraksi yang telah berdamai. Mereka tengah membicarakan hal apa yang akan menjadi simbol perdamaian mereka dan dapat menarik beberapa makhluk Supranatural untuk masuk kedalamnya dan bersatu dengan mereka untuk mengalahkan para teroris Chaos Brigade. Beberapa usulan dari ketiga fraksi tak dapat direalisasikan. Mulai dari sebuah Kelompok yang terdiri dari ketiga fraksi dan bermaksud mengumpulkan kekuatan besar.

Sampai membuat sebuah proyek New World yang ditolak mentah mentah oleh pemimpin ketiga fraksi. Sampai...

"Akademi..." Semua mata memandang kearah laki laki bertuxedo dengan poni pirang yang nampak menutupi mata mengantuknya. Azazel, sang Gubernur Da-Tenshilah yang angkat bicara. Tatapan yang dilihat Azazel saat ini menyiratkan sebuah pertanyaan yang sama disetiap tatapan mata mereka 'Jelaskan'

"Kita dirikan sebuah Akademi atau Sekolah yang dikhususkan bagi para makhluk ciptaannya yang memiliki kemampuan Khusus, apa kalian tak berfikir jika kita dapat melatih penerus ketiga fraksi kita akan menjadi lebih kuat, kita mendirikan Sekolah ini dan melatih para penerus kita, Iblis dan Da-Tenshi yang menjadi murid disini dan untuk para Tenshi tak diwajibkan, kalian tahu sendiri bukan bagimana tugas yang dijunjung mereka..."

"...Dan jika telah dirasa cukup kita akan mancari para murid murid lain mulai dari Yokai, Manusia dengan Sacred Gear, Vampire, Penyihir, atau lainnya. Kita menanamkan moral untuk mereka menjadi pribadi yang baik dan menjunjung tinggi perdamaian dan keselamatan bersama. Ah, aku kurang baik dalam berbicara, intinya Sekolah ini akan menjadi tempat berlatih mereka untuk mengantisipasi adanya serangan atau tantangan para teroris itu."

Semua terdiam mendengar usulan Azazel, mereka tengah bergelut dengan fikiran mereka sendiri sendiri. Cukup lama dan Azazel telah kembali tidur bersama dengan salah satu Maou termalas diUnderworld, kalian tahu siapa.

"Kau tak sungguh sungguh tidur bukan Azazel, jelaskan." Azazel mengangkat kepalanya menatap kearah Serafall yang barusan berucap, dengan sekali menguap... "Buat saja sistem Rank..."

Bukan Azazel yang menjawab tapi Falbiumlah yang masih tetap dalam posisi kepala yang dia letakkan diatas lipatan tangannya. Dan empat kata yang dilontarkan oleh Falbium barusan sukses membuka pemikiran seluruh makhluk disana. Falbium kembali menguap dan mengambil cangkir kopi yang ada didepannya, meminumnya setengah dan menatap kearah seluruh anggota rapat ini.

"C, B, A, S, SS, itu tingkatan yang akan dimiliki Akademi ini, khusus untuk murid yang memiliki Rank A mereka akan dapat memiliki anggota atau team mereka sendiri karena setiap enam bulan sekali kita akan mengadakan sebuah ujian dalam bentuk pertarungan antara satu team dengan team lainnya, dan anggota tersebut minimal memiliki Rank B..." Semua mengangguk beberapa kali pertanda jika mengerti maksud Fallbium ini.

"...Rank dibedakan dengan rompi atau jas yang mereka gunakan, warna terserah kalian terlalu merepotkan menjelaskannya, dan untuk guru kalian bisa memilih beberapa dari ketiga fraksi atau orang luar yang kalian kenali untuk menjadi guru tetapi jika untuk orang luar diwajibkan untuk memiliki kemampuan khusus mereka masing masing, dan aku tak ingin menjadi guru disana, terlalu merepotkan."

Mereka mengangguk walau berakhir dengan setetes keringat sebesar jagung mengalir dipelipis mereka semua mendengar ucapan Maou ahli strategi ini. Mereka nampak membincangkan maksud Fallbium barusan, dan berakhir dengan setujunya mereka semua dengan usul yang diutarakan Fallbium barusan.

"Lalu untuk nama?" Pertanyaan dari Issei barusan kembali membuat petinggi petinggi fraksi disana membincangkannya, beberapa usulan terlontar namun dapat ditolak dengan perbincangan beberapa kali. Sampai dengan sebuah nama...

"Yasuragi Akademi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **Baahhh... akhirnya bisa update juga :v Chapter ini kayanya maksa banget yak... yaa mau bagimana lagi muehehehe... Review Please, menerima keripik dan saran kok :v semoga chapter ini lebih baik dari chapter sebelumnya...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~.~Searfont Graffity Out~.~**


End file.
